


With Hope...We'll Escape

by IsTheMedia



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Chihiro/Oowada friendship, F/F, F/M, M/M, Monokumas infesting the school, Other, minor descriptions of experiencing executions, postgame, self-hate, unused executions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2019-09-18 06:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 49
Words: 59,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16989375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsTheMedia/pseuds/IsTheMedia
Summary: It was over...right? People just can't come back from the dead. There are no miracles like that in real life.But...still something always felt off.Why did their bodies need to be kept like that?Maybe, it was all a lie.





	1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 

When she woke  up…

She screamed. 

She screamed and thrashed and kicked. 

She was somewhere, somewhere small. 

Cold…

Trapped. 

She kicked harder and harder. Flashes of pain shot up her leg but she couldn’t be deterred. 

She, she needed to get out.

She needed to…

To…

To apologize. 

To apologize to them. 

Her screaming gave way to crying and small sniffling. 

She was sorry. 

She was so so sorry. 

She was sorry to Makoto, she was going to try and frame him. 

She was sorry for Leon, even he tried to talk her down, she refused to listen. If she would have then maybe--

There was shouting above her. 

Her eyes widened. She kicked harder and harder and soon she heard something crack…

And a tiny door creaked open. 

\--

She scrambled out of wherever it was, her foot hurt she definitely much have bruised it--

She couldn’t focus on that right now, the banging and yelling was growing more frantic. Looking to see--w-was this a morgue? It was cold, b-but shouldn’t it be colder?

Ah there was water everywhere…

A light was flickering on one of the doors, where the yelling was coming from. Pushing herself to her feet she rushed over-yeah foot is very much bruised--

Open, open! Why won’t it open!? Ah she couldn’t concentrate with the yelling. 

She opened her mouth a few times but couldn’t get any words to come out. Not at first, then that little door was being kicked it, and the light flickered again. Maybe---maybe!

“LEON!” 

And then the yelling stopped. 

“Leon! Please listen, keep kicking at the door, there’s a keypad--”

“S-Sayaka?”

“Y-yes, i-it’s me…”

“Oh god, oh fuck! Say-Sayaka! I-I’m sorry! I-I’m so--” 

“Later! Let's get you out of here first!” She heard a small sound, almost like a huff and the kicking proceeded. The door jostled and the light flickered. All the while she kept pressing buttons on the keypad. 

Maybe they could break it? She remembered something like this happening to her on tour once. Well not this exactly….but still. 

Then the light flickered faster and faster and then--

It went off…

And a click. 

And the small door slowly opened. 

She backed away just as the door was kicked open, and out scrambled a shaking and shivering Leon Kuwata. 

Her heart was slowing down some. The adrenaline was rushing out…

And she cried. 

\--

Leon could feel himself shake as he tried to catch his breath. His lungs felt like they were burning and fuck his foot hurt. What happened? Didn’t he die? A thousand fucking baseballs to his body--

Oh fuck he felt sick. 

Wait-where was!? 

He whipped around when he heard the crying. 

And there she was…

She was alive. 

She was alive and crying and--

He fell back with a cough as she threw herself at him. She held onto him as she continued crying. Repeating ‘I’m sorry’ over and over again. The pain, and remorse, he found himself wrapping his arms around her as his own tears flowed. 

Each ‘I’m sorry’ Sayaka said he echoed. 

Neither of them could tell how long it was, but when they finally were able to calm down, eyes and throats hurting, they tried to get their breathing back under control. It was the only sound in that room for the time being. 

Sayaka sniffled as she pushed herself up and rubbed at her eye, and Leon pushed himself up. He looked around, just what was this room? Why was everything so, freaking wet? 

“I’m sorry…” 

Leon looked over to her, and gently reached to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. “I think we shared enough of those for right now--I-I wanna talk about it more but, we--”

Sayaka took a shaky breath and nodded “W-we should really f-figure out where we are.” 

“And how they hell we’re alive…” Leon said as he looked along the wall to see more of those little doors. Only some had a light on while others didn’t. He counted…

Six. 

D-did that mean that mean the others, survived? 

Wait, were they still in the school? 


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First things first. They need to know where exactly they are...
> 
> And just not fall into their own dark thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my prologue is a bit on the wimpy size for length...figured I'd treat you all with 1st chapter too. 
> 
> I know that Mukruo's body was moved to the makeshift morgue--but I want a certain imagery for this. So bear in mind some minor changes will happen, but I hope they're well worth it for the payoff. 
> 
> Also, since I really REALLY did enjoy the alternate Monokumas that showed up in Ultra Despair Girls, thought it'd be fun to include them. This IS a get out and survive fic after all.

**Chapter 1**

 

“So we’re still in Hope’s Peak,” Leon deduced. “But where, didn’t see any room like this on the first floor…” 

“Then we’re probably on another floor,” Sayaka said. “I-I mean we didn’t--”

Leon placed his hands on her shoulders. “H-hey, we just got composed no crying alright? You start I’m gonna start again too.” 

Sayaka sniffled slightly but nodded. “S-should we, step out?”

“Might need to…” Leon glanced over to the wall seeing the lights on the doors still holding steady. “But not for long. Just incase--” 

“A-anyone else wakes up…”

Leon smiled some and nodded. Seemed like they were on the same wavelength. 

The door was heavy as he pushed it open. Their footsteps eoching a bit too loudly as they stepped out. The hall was dark, and dirty with dust. 

“H-how long were we…” Sayaka began. 

“C-come on…” Leon cut her off and took her hand as he headed down the darkened hallway . 

\--

“Looks like this is the top floor, I don’t see any stairs or anything like that going up,”  Sayaka concluded as she and Leon stayed close to one another. It was dark but not pitch black, but still not the easiest to get around. 

There were no other ascending stairs, just ones going down.   

“Yeah, should we,um, try and check out some of the rooms?”

“I, um…” Sayaka hesitated, and Leon responded right away. 

He turned around and placed his hands on her shoulders once again. “L-listen, w-were together on this, a-anything that happens, we have each other right?” 

The Ultimate Pop Idol felt her eyes tearing up. “H-how? How can you just, how can you just trust me?” 

“Because…” Leon’s voice was shaking some. “Because, I, I don’t think I can trust myself, so I just--I just gotta trust in you then.”

“Leon…”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry that I’m--” The Ultimate Baseball Star was cut off when Sayaka stepped forward and hugged him. Her breathing hitching some. 

She was crying again. “I-I, a-alright. Y-you can trust me, b-but! But I, but only if I can, if I can trust you, because, I, I don’t think I can trust myself either.” 

\--

“A garden? Inside the school?” Sayaka looked around. “I-I don’t—how?” 

“I think it’s best we don’t think of how,” Leon walked with her, the two staying close together as possible. 

They explored the place. Both extremely relieved when they found that indeed the water was still running. Looks like thirst wasn’t going to be an issue. The little shed proved to be a little more difficult to open with the rusted hinges. 

“It’s so dusty...how long have we--”

“I know. I wanna know too--wait what’s that?” Leon crossed the little shed. “A pickaxe? Why would that be in a place like this?” 

“Ah! The handle, there’s something carved in it,” Sayaka pointed out. “Crazy...Diamonds?”

“Crazy-wait wasn’t that Mondo’s gang?” 

“D-do you think he left it here when he got out?” 

Leon picked it up. “I don’t know but I just--”

“F-feel like we should bring it along?” Sayaka asked, and he nodded. 

They stepped out of the shed and rounded the other corner and both froze. T-they knew there was an odd smell when they first stepped in. A rotting smell. But they just assumed it was from the plants possible decomposing, they did walk past a few dead plots. 

That’s what they hoped at least. 

“I-is that…?” Sayaka couldn’t bring herself to finish the question. 

Leon felt his stomach drop, and he could feel a cold sweat on the back of his neck. W-wasn’t everyone who died in those, things back in the other room? So then why? Why was there, why was a body just, decomposing away here? 

W-was he wrong? Were there some who just, just weren’t picked up? D-did that mean nobody surviv--

“Leon!” 

Leon jumped as he felt his chest heaving some, as if he forgotten how to breath for a moment. “W-what?” 

“I, I was calling your name,” Sayaka said, eyes darting over to the corpse. “B-but you weren’t listening. Y-you had th-this far off look in your eyes, I….I was worried.” 

“Sayaka…” 

She clung to him, as fresh tears spilled from her eyes. “Don’t leave me alone Leon! Please, I don’t, I couldn’t take it. So please, please just, stay here.” 

“I--I can’t,” he began. He slipped into somewhere? Somewhere in his head? Well did he really think waking up after being killed--he at least thinks he was killed-that was going to be fine? “I...I’ll try. But, I can’t make a promise.” 

“T-then j-just trying w-will be fine,” Sayaka got out as she hiccuped a little and wiped her eye as she gave him a slightly waivering smile. “So, um, w-where now?”

“Think we should trying going down a floor? I mean, we don’t even know how many floors there were, right?” 

 

\--

 

Carefully they made their way down the stairs. The halls were dark just as they were on the floor above. 

“Alright…” Leon took a steadying breath and looked to Sayaka, offering her his hand. “L-let’s check out this first door.” 

Sayaka nodded as she took his hand. They could do this, yeah they could. Together. She was sure it probably wasn’t all that healthy, but then again with everything that happened…

Nothing really could be healthy for them. 

Leon slowly turned the knob. It wasn’t locked, t-that was a good sign right? It had to be. He flashed Sayaka a smile and she mirrored it--

And both vanished from their face when they opened the door… 

And saw a sea of glowing red eyes.

Followed by a sound that had both of their stomachs drop. 

“Phuuhu…”

\--

They scrambled back into the room and shut the door. The padding sound of the Monokuma’s footsteps close behind. They were breathing harshly, but they should be safe right? They got away right? They--

A set of three claws pierced through the door and Leon swore he once saw his life flash before his eyes. A hand was slapped over his mouth. Eyes darting to see Sayaka covering her mouth with her other hand, eyes wide with fear and brimming with tears, body shaking. 

As if on instinct, he slipped an arm around her and held her close. A glowing red eye peered through the holes in the door. Leon was sure his heart was close to just busting out through his chest. 

Still. T-they just had to stay still and not make a sound. That’s all they had to do. 

The bear gave a huff, and wandered away. 

They didn’t move. Sayaka was still covering their mouths, and Leon’s hold didn’t loosen until they couldn’t hear the footsteps…

And yet they waited longer still. 

Even though they were still shaking, and tears were still in their eyes--

“W-what,” Leon’s voice cracked. “What the fuck!? W-why-why are there more of them!? W-what-just what the hell!? Y-you saw it too right? I-I’m not crazy right!?” 

Sayaka shook her head. “I-I thought there was j-just one. W-what happened after we died?” 

He wasn’t sure if he wanted to know. Shit, so going down the stairs was a no-go, but they had to get down to the first floor. Like she said supplies are going to be needed. And they STILL didn’t know which floor they were on! 


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There had to be a way to get to the first floor. But how? They knew Monokuma was dangerous but these ones? These one were ready to just outright attack and chase down...
> 
> I don't think that movie trope is going to work Leon.

**Chapter 2**

 

That night was nothing more than them making a small break to the garden, to bring water back to the little room they were in. Just filling a few buckets and bringing them back.

Neither of them could sleep. 

Sayaka found herself curled up besides Leon, who had an arm wrapped around her. Her thoughts started to get to her. S-she really couldn’t trust herself. What if, what if she does something to hurt Leon? Try to kill him again? Let her need to escape get the better of he--

“I-I, would ya think it weird that I really kinda dig, uh, chick flicks?”

Sayaka looked up to the other and blinked slightly. “Ah, what?”

“You, you were starting to shake, so I figured maybe we could, ya know talk? Might help a bit?”

She looked at him for a few moments and she giggled softly.

“H-hey come on don’t laugh,” Leon said though there was a underlying laughter in his voice. 

“R-really? You do?”

“Well yeah, r-really kinda dig the music in them,” he admitted. 

“You, really wanna be a musician?” Sayaka asked as she shifted some, scooting a bit closer to the other. 

“Yeah, I mean I hate that I’m good at baseball,” he sighed. “Like I feel like I’m pinned down to just be into that. Ain’t fair.” 

Sayaka frowned some. She could never imagine hating her talent, but she wasn’t it the reason why it pushed her to do what she did? Maybe that’s why Leon was more willing to just, talk to her after she tried to attack him. She looked to him. “Don’t laugh but I…this is so weird to say…” 

“Weirder than me liking chick flicks?” Leon asked. 

She could feel her face heat up some. She tried to say it out louder but hesitated. Trying again, but she just could. Sighing some, she leaned up and whispered it in Leon’s ear. 

His eyes widened slightly as he looked to her. “W-whoa wait, you!?” 

She nodded, face still flushed red. 

“No way! I don’t believe it. You’re too fucking pure!” Leon said. 

“J-just try one, alright, you’ll see then,” Sayaka said, huffing some. 

“Alright alright,” the other said as he thought for a moment, before snapping his fingers. “If a girl says men only think with their dicks, would she be offended if I asked her to blow my mind?” 

He expected no reaction…

But instead he say Sayaka, THE Sayaka Maizono, the Ultimate Pop Idol cover her mouth so fast as she laughed. And it wasn’t only of those cute little giggles she’d do. No…

This was an attempt to hide a full body laugh. 

Holy shit…

HOLY SHIT! 

Sayaka liked dick jokes! 

\--

“A-are you sure about this?” Sayaka asked as they made their way through the garden again. She held onto the tailend of Leon’s overshirt, doing her best not to look over to the decaying corpse they saw earlier. 

“We can’t go down the stairs, so air vents are our only option. I know I seen it in movies--”

“This isn’t the movies, but, I can see where you’re going,” she interrupted him. “But what if we get stuck on the first floor and somebody else wakes up?” 

“Right now, I’m just kinda winging it,” Leon admitted. “W-we really don’t have the time to plan out...and I-ah- kinda suck at that.” 

“Y-yeah, I, I kinda suck at planning too…” 

“Somehow I don’t buy that.” 

She was taken aback. “D-did--are you making a joke about--”

“I-I think I’m still trying to cope with what happened, not the best way but still, it’s a way.” 

Sayaka nodded some. She sorta got it. “So, ah...rope and what else?”

“Like a really sturdy board, or somethin’...needs ta be wider than the opening to the vent too.” 

That was going to be their plan. 

Repelling down the air vent.  

\--

_ Leon finished tying off the rope to the pieces of wood. They couldn’t find anything that would have worked laying about, so with the pickaxe, the Ultimate Baseball Star used it pry off three planks from the shed itself. Hoping that it would be enough to not only hold his weight, but Sayaka’s as well.  _

_ “Ready?”  _

_ Sayaka shook her head. “I-I don’t know about this...I--this is sound more and more dangerous, an-and how are we going to get back up?” _

_ Leon rubbed the back of his back. “L-like I said I’m winging it...w-we’ll think of some way gettin’ back up.”  _

_ She frowned some, but there really wasn’t any other choices. They needed to get to the first floor. They needed to get food and possibly raid the supply room if th-WHEN-when the others woke up.  _

_ “I promise...n-nothing will happen to you.”  _

_ She almost wanted to cry again. The fact he was making that promise to HER?  _

_ She couldn’t help but nod.  _

 

They yelled as the rope went slack. Both of them gripped onto the rope as they fell, the wood brace that was used to hold the rope taut clanging loudly in the vents. 

And then it stopped. Leon cursed as his slipped down the rope as the sudden stop, the fibers digging and breaking his skin. Sayaka bit her lip as her hands also fell victim to the strong rope burns. 

“O-oookay,” Leon said in a shaking voice. “C-can we just please catch a break, not sure how many more heart attacks I can take.” 

“Y-you’re alright?” Sayaka asked, there was a strain in her voice. Trying her best not to shout. 

“Y-yeah, fuck my hands hu--ah! What about you?”

“I...they hurt too...b-but we need to make it...right?” 

Leon looked up at her. He could see how scared she was. But, he also saw how determined she was too. He nodded. They could do this…

They had to. 

\--

Slowly and carefully Leon dropped down, the vent giving way under the drop. He braced him, hissing slightly when the palms of his raw hands hit the linoleum. Righting himself and looked up and held out his arms. 

“Drop down. I gotcha,” he called up. 

“A-are you--” 

“Just let go, I gotcha, I promise.” 

Sayaka bit her lip again but nodded. There was a brief moment of relief as her aching hands let go of the course rope, but it was replaced with the rush of falling.  

She couldn’t help the small sound she made as the Ultimate Baseball Star caught her. 

“See, I told you,” Leon gave a slight smile. “Alright…” he set her down. “We know we can get water from that weird ass garden area.” 

“But we don’t have anyway to keep things cold,” Sayaka added. 

“Yeah, or anything heat up…” 

“I, um, don’t mind h-having cold miso…”

Leon looked to her and gave a small chuckle. “It’ll suck but yeah, alright.”

“H-how will we--” Sayaka’s question was cut off when banging and clattering came from above them. Without a moment of hesitation, she grabbed Leon wrist and ran to take cover under one of the tables. 

Sure enough, as they feared several Monokumas swarmed in. 

Shit shit shit, now what? Now what!? 

Leon’s eyes darted around. There had to be something. Just something. Anything to help them out. Then something caught the corner of his eye. It glinted. A, coin? As he reached for it he felt Sayaka’s hold on him tightened and she shook her head. 

He looked between her and the coin then back. He tried to give her a reassuring smile, but he was pretty sure it failed, but, the Ultimate Pop Idol did loosen her grip some. Stretching out, he grabbed the coin--why did it have Monokuma’s face on it? 

Argh, he didn’t have time to think about stuff like that. He shifted and this time Sayaka let him go fully. He slowing got to his knees and peered over the table. The black and white bears were looking around. 

Alright, alright alright, he could do this. He looked between the Monokumas and the door. H-he’d have to aim this just right. Just get the right flick of the wrist. 

He could do this. He’s Leon Kuwata…

With a flick of his wrist he sent the coin flying. It ricocheted off the door frame and back into the hall with a ‘chink-clink’ sound. He held his breath, please work. Please please, fuck please work. 

He almost wanted to let out a laugh when he saw the Monokumas run after the new sound. 

“T-th-they’re pretty easily swayed,” Sayaka said as she carefully stood up.   
“Y-yeah, good to know,” Leon added as he got him. He could feel his body shaking. “T-think we’re in the clear?”

“I-I think so?” Sayaka answered, though unsure herself.“We should grab light things only, a-and take things out of boxes, I-I learned that from a lot of my tours,” she add as the made their from their hiding spot.  

“Think bags would work?” Leon asked. 

Sayaka paused and looked to him. Eyes eyes shone with something new in them…

Determination. 

“In the storage room.” 

Leon could feel it slowly seep in too, that same determination. “Make a break for it?” He couldn’t stop the grin when she nodded.  


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They can do this. They're not just going to let their thoughts get to them. They're Ultimates! 
> 
> Ah--somebody else woke up!?

**Chapter 3**

 

Peeking out of the storage room. Leon looked to Sayaka and she nodded. With one of the baseballs he grabbed, he aimed and threw it. The sound it caused having the wandering Monkumas rushing to follow it. 

“We should be able to at least get back up to where we were, but we’ll have to be quick,” Leon said as they made their way back to the cafeteria.

Sayaka nodded. “I’ll pack up the bags,” she insisted. They had grabbed four duffle bags, and Leon filled a small bag with baseballs, and grabbed a bat too. And thanks to Sayaka she was able to fix up a way for him to have it carried on his back. 

They weren’t going to give up easy. T-they weren’t going to just sit by anymore. Th-this trip, even if it was just down a few floors, it woke something up in them. 

“Yeah, I kinda suck at packing...always had,” Leon mentioned. 

Sayaka giggled some. “You’re the type that just threw stuff in a suitcase weren’t you?”

“And kneeled on it to make it zip,” Leon admitted with a grin.  

The aire between them, relaxing some. Sayaka’s mind didn’t even slip in those darker thoughts that did nothing but plague her since waking up. Instead...it was on what she and Leon would do tonight. 

And who would wake up next. 

\--

When Leon said it wasn’t going to be easy making it back up, he didn’t know how right he was. 

Five floors…

They were on the fifth floor. And each floor beneath had swarms of Monokuma’s on them. Some with what looked like a light on them. 

Sayaka said she saw pure white and pure black ones too. 

They’d need to find out what the hell was up with those. 

But that can wait. Leon almost wanted to collapse, he felt so tired. He just dropped the bags by the door--one making a clinking sound of muffled metal. 

“W-what’s in there?” Sayaka looked to it. 

“Ah...d-don’t freak out, alright?” 

“Leon…?” 

Leon knelt down and unzipped it--

Inside were knives. 

“Leon!” Syaka shouted. 

“Li-listen it’s not like that!” Leon defended. “I..I just...y-you don’t have anything…” 

The words registering with Sayaka, and she felt her eyes well up. He-he was--he wanted to make sure she could be safe. “L-Leon…” 

“I-I’m sorry I should have as--” he didn’t get the finish, being cut from a hug from Sayaka. Something that happened quite often since he woke up. Something he could really get use to. He wrapped his arms around her. “Shoulda asked ya first...I’m sorry.” 

“Thank you...I...just thank you.” 

\--

They couldn’t tell how much time passed. Days? Maybe a week? There was no light and they both knew that they couldn’t rely on their internal clocks anymore. 

Sometimes they’d stayed awake even when their bodies screamed for them to sleep, just to keep an eye out on any possible Monomukas trailing them while on this floor. 

They managed to explore a bit more of this floor. There really wasn’t much to it. Leon was still wondering how the hell a dojo was able to fit in the school, but then again there was that weird garden. 

When they felt that there was nothing more to see, they attempted going to the floor under. They were prepared this time. 

They weren’t unarmed this time.

They’d do more than check just one room--

But, as soon as they got into another room...it had them feel completely uneasy. All those monitors...all those cameras. It was where the mastermind was set up. It just had to be! If Chihiro was here...she’d might be able to find something with it.

It seemed that the floor they were on, had the least amount of Monokumas roaming around--there were some still, but tossing something down the stairs was enough to send them away.  

Leon was trying to teach Sayaka how to throw the knives. Even though he was the Ultimate Baseball Star, he had to admit throwing knives required a bit more flair--

Something Sayaka had in spades. 

There would be times Leon would wake up when he’d doze off, to the sound of something thunking, like something lodged itself into the wall and being pulled out, just outside the door. When he’d peak out, that’s when he’d see it...Sayaka practicing.

The first few times he caught her doing it, he tried to keep himself hidden, as if he didn’t want to have her know he was there watching…

“You can...come out and watch.” 

Leon jumped slightly as he felt his face flush, before he sighed in defeat and stepped out. “You’re gettin’ good.” 

“You helped me,” she looked to him. “I...I want to be able to help us get out. All of us.” 

Leon nodded and sat down, as she continued. She only faltered when they both heard a muffled yell from the room. In an instant they were already rushing back in. 

A light was flickering on one of the doors. 

Somebody else...just woke up. 

\--

With yell Leon used as much force as he could to pry the little door open with the crowbar they grabbed during another excursion to the first floor.

There was creaking and snapping but it opened. He dropped the crowbar and got to the front and help Chihiro out. 

Sayaka was already rushing over with a blanket to wrap the programmer up in. Chihiro was shaking and a bit disoriented. 

“You alright? Not gonna be sick?” Leon asked, and Chihiro shook their head. 

“I’ll get you some water,” Sayaka said. 

It was then Chihiro’s head snapped up and looked at the two. “L-Leon? S-Sayaka…? H-h--”

“We’re still trying to figure it out to--” Leon began. 

  
“Mondo!” Chihiro called out and got to their feet and swayed slightly. 

“Whoa there,” Leon got up and steadied them. “What about Mondo? W-was he killed with you?”

Chihiro looked to him and shook their head. “H-he ki--” 

Another shout...no a yell. And thrashing. 

“I got it!” Leon grabbed the crowbar again and jammed it between the door. “Dude! Mondo! Kick the door as hard as ya fucking can!”

He didn’t get a response...he wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not. 

Chihiro was shaking a bit more, and Sayaka wrapped her arms around them in an attempt to comfort. 

“He...he didn’t...he didn’t mean too,” the programmer mumbled to themselves again and again. 

“Chihiro?” Sayaka called softly. 

They looked over to her, eyes brimming with tears as they sniffled some. “H-he...I know he didn’t mean it…” 

She looked between Leon working the door open and back to the programmer. “He...you died. And Mondo killed you…?” 

Chihiro choked on a sob but nodded. Th-they knew Mondo wouldn’t do it without a reason. Th-they knew Monokuma must have done something--that motive was to blame. 

The door slammed open causing Chihiro and Sayaka to jump at the loud bang. 


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> H-he shouldn't be here. He shouldn't be alive! He shouldn't....he shouldn't be-he shouldn't be-he shouldn't be-he shouldn't be-he shouldn't be-

**Chapter 4**

 

“Take slower breaths man,” Leon tried to calm down the biker. 

Wh-what the hell? H-how the hell? Mondo looked at his hands, as his entire body shook. No, ther-there was just no way. No way at all! H-he shouldn’t be here! H-he was able to remember it all. 

The feeling of it all. From the tearing of his skin, the crushing of his bone, his eyes melting--

“Sayaka! Bucket!” 

He shouldn’t be-he shouldn’t be-he shouldn’t be-he shouldn’t be-he shouldn’t be-he shouldn’t be-he shouldn’t be-he shouldn’t be--

A small hand was on his back when he lifted his head. 

“H-here.” 

Nothing was focussing right now. He saw a blur of blue. 

Sakaya helped Mondo take the paper cup of water, and guided it to his mouth. He drank it carefully, he was still shaking. 

H-he wasn’t alive...he couldn’t be. There was no way. But the rolling feeling in his stomach felt real...and that small hand on his back. 

“You here with us?” Leon asked as he crouched down. 

Mondo just stared at the other a few moments, and nodded slightly. His vision was still swimming a bit, but he could actually see that...fucking hell it really was Leon and Sayaka. 

Wait!? 

He whipped his head around, and he could feel his face pale as he saw Chihiro behind him. Their hand was the one on his back and they were wrapped up in a blanket. Jerking back, and hitting Leon in the process--he’d apologize later but right now all he needed to do was just-just-just! 

Just put as much fucking space between him and Chihiro!

“Mondo! I-” Chihiro began but the biker was already scrambling to his feet, ready to book it out of there. 

“Whoa! Fuck dude calm down!” Leon shouted as he grabbed him. 

“Lemme go fucker!” Mondo tried to struggle out-shit dude would have a tight grip wouldn’t he?

“Mondo please calm down!” Sayaka pleaded. 

Calm...calm down!? Why the fuck!? What the hell was going on here!? He was about to scream or yell or something when Leon fucking slapped a hand over his mouth...Mondo felt the baseball star’s body stiffen. 

Sayaka was already rushing to Chihiro and covering their mouth with her hands, with urgent pleading in her eyes. 

Mondo was about to shove Leon off him--when he heard it. 

Padding footsteps. He heard them before...and there were..more? It wasn’t just one se--

Through, what look like three little holes in the door, was a glowing red light. That red eye. Mondo stopped struggling when he heard that laugh. That light lingered there for a few more moments before moving away. 

The four stayed in silence for a few moments. Nobody even dared to breath. 

Leon’s hand finally dropped, hanging by his side as it shook. “W-we need to keep quiet,” his voice was hushed and wavered some. 

Mondo looked to the other. “A-alright...what the fuck is going on?” 

“Not gonna freak and make a break for it?” 

The biker glanced over to Sayaka and Chihiro, his mind screaming to just be away from the other as far as possible. As fast as possible. That he can’t be trusted around--

“I-I don’t...blame you.” 

Mondo felt his stomach drop again. His eyes started to sting. H-he didn’t hear that. He couldn’t have! There was no-just no FUCKING way--

No way he could have been forgiven just that easy. 

\--

Mondo made sure that Leon and Sayaka were between him and Chihiro. Mondo hated it...hated how he had to recount what he did. That the entire time...Chihiro looked at him without a single ounce of spite or anger. 

“So wait...why did you move her after ya...ya know?” Leon asked with a slight gesture over to Chihiro. 

“You...don’t get it,” Monod sighed. 

“They, weren’t on the second floor,” Chihiro said, and Mondo froze up. “G-girls can’t go in the boy’s locker room, and ah, vise-versa.”

Leon blinked some. “Wait so...how did you get into the boy’s locker room in the first place?” 

Sayaka gasped as she looked to Chihiro. Seemed like she caught on faster than the other. “Ch-Chihiro...y-you’re a...a boy?” 

The programmer flushed brightly and nodded some. 

“Whoa wait!? Seriously!? But you’re so--OW! Fucking hell! Dude!?” Leon glared at Mondo who just smacked him upside the back of his head. 

“You’re being an ass! That’s why!” 

There was a moment of silence. 

“Y-you...tried to keep my secret,” Chihiro said, his voice small. “E-even a-after all that…” 

Mondo looked over and frowned some. “...I...felt like it was all I could do. I fucked up keeping my first promise to ya…” 

Chihiro looked to him. “I-it was that bad, huh? T-the, ah, motive I mean…” 

And once again...Mondo felt as if he was going to be sick. 

\--

H-he honestly didn’t expect this. Sayaka was hugging him as she cried. Mondo just awkwardly rubbed her back. Why did she feel like he needed comforting. He was a murderer before this game even started. He MURDERED his own brother. 

His brother who he looked up to. Aspired to be...who took care of him.

Who he broke so many promises t--

“Dude,” Leon sighed. There was no malice in his voice..but it was laced with concern.

Even Leon didn’t seem mad!? Chihiro rubbed at his eyes. Great he was crying too? Why? He didn’t--

“Y-you didn’t kill him,” Sayaka sniffled. 

“The fuck I didn’t...I was found guilty and--” 

“No, no,” she shook her head as she sat back to look at him. “Y-your brother…” 

“Y-You can’t just say--” his voice was raising. 

“He knew what he was doing,” Leon added. “H-he--you’re his little brother. He saved you...you didn’t kill him.” 

“He’s still fucking dead because of me!”  If it wasn’t for him Daiya would be here! He would be still leading the Diamonds! He woulda--

“Would he want you to think that?” 

Mondo felt a chill go up his spine with how, blunt that was asked. He looked to Sayaka, her stare holding steady. H-holy shit, was she always like this? 

“Well...would he?” She asked again. 

She was...composed...scarily so after having just cried as hard as she did. He almost though he imagined that part, but her eyes were still wet, and tear tracks were drying on her face. 

“She asked you a question dude,” Leon pressed. 

“Sh-shut up,” Mondo tried to argue. They didn’t know jack shit! They didn’t know what Diaya woulda said! They didn’t...they didn’t know…

He jumped when he felt something brush his cheek. Sayaka using her sleeve to wipe away--

Tears? 

H-he was…

He was fucking crying? 

Goddammit. 

“I-I’m sorry.” 

He looked over. Chichiro...why was he apologizing? 

“I’m sorry,” Chihiro said again. “I-I didn’t--” 

“W-why the hell you apologizin’!?” Mondo finally found his voice. It was cracking and strained. 

“Because I should have asked you too!” Chihiro shouted, his small frame shaking from the force of it. “I should have...talked to you too. Let you, trust me…” 

“Chihiro,” Leon placed a hand on the programmer’s shoulder. 

“You promised to keep my secret...I-I could have kept yours,” he sniffled as he rubbed at his eyes. “Then...then maybe you wouldn’t have felt—”

“Would it really made a difference?” Mondo asked bluntly. 

“Sayaka, would ya have tried ta kill me if I talked ta ya first?” Leon asked suddenly. 

“I...don’t know,” she admitted. “You tried to talk to me afterwar--” 

“But before,” the baseball star cut her off. “If I came to you before. Ya know when you were in a better headspace.” 

She looked at Leon, as she thought about it. The possibilities. What if he came to her as she found herself falling into that despair? Would she have--“I-I think...I wouldn’t have,” she was answering before she even finished her thought. 

“Y-ya can’t be fuckin’ serious Kuwata,” Mondo huffed. “It ain’t that easy!”

“Well why can’t it?!” Leon argued. “Complicated shit is what got us here in the first place.” 

The biker wanted to just tell the other to shut up. This wasn’t something “easy”. What happened couldn’t just be that simple! Fucking hell!

“...and technically...none of us are dead,” Leon added a bit quieter. “May have fucking felt like it, but...we’re here right? We’re alive now?” 

Ah he was right. Mondo looked to the back wall where there were four more doors with the small lights--

Wait, if he really was liquified, then why did they make sure HE was put in one? Maybe...shit, maybe Leon had a point? 

 


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So was this really where the Mastermind was set up? Could they salvage anything? 
> 
> ...why did it feel that something was behind them?

**Chapter 5**

 

Mondo and Chihiro stayed close by Leon and Sayaka as they made their way down the stairs, and through the hall. With a swift strike from a baseball bat, Leon was able to take out one of the Monokumas around the corner. The other two held their breath, expecting spears to just fall from above like what happened to Junko…

But they never came. 

“Come on. It’s over here,” Leon nodded.

So, was the Mastermind really gone? 

Stepping into the room, the same feeling of discomfort filled the biker and the programmer. All those monitors.

“We’re pretty sure this is where they were set up,” Sayaka said as she peaked out the door once more before closing it. “But we can’t get anything to work.” 

“Kinda can’t without power,” Mondo pointed out. 

“Thing is,” Leon started. “There IS power here.” He nodded to Sayaka who flipped the switch besides her. In and instant the room was illuminated with the monitors displaying nothing but static. “This is all we can get.”

Chihiro was looking at the monitors, eyes trailing down to follow the mess of wires down. Some trailed to under the floor...and some trailed up to a dropped down section of the ceiling. Too high for him to reach but--

“Ah Mondo?” Chihiro looked over to the biker, flinching slight when he saw the other jump slightly. “I need your help.” 

“Y-ya sure--” 

Chihiro pointed to the dropped down section. “You’re the tallest, if I can get on your shoulders I might be able to reach it.” 

Mondo looked over. He almost wanted to argue but...he just couldn’t. Sayaka talked to him...about how hard it was for her to just trust herself around Leon. To just trust herself in general. It didn’t take till their trip down to the first floor where she finally pushed those fear away. 

 

_ “They’re...still there. But I can’t--I can’t just let them get to me again. Not again...never again.” _

 

For somebody with the title of Ultimate Pop Idol, girl was strong. 

“Alright…let’s do this.” 

“You two stay in here,” Leon said suddenly. 

“Ah Leon?” Chihiro looked over and saw both Leon and Sayaka by the door, Leon’s hand adjust its hold on the bat, while Sayaka was trying to untangle a knife she had slit and semi-woven into the top of her one of her socks. 

“I heard something,” Sayaka said, as she successfully freed the knife. “W-we’ll check it out alright? You two stay safe.” 

Before either could even answer, bot the Ultimate Pop Idol and Baseball Star were out of the room. 

“Ah...so...um…” Chihiro looked over to Mondo. “R-ready?

\--

“So, all this was servailanced?” Mondo asked as he held Chihiro on his shoulders as the programmer worked. Was a bit of a pain, and he really didn’t expect some of the language that came from the small programmer when they tried to pry the little panel off. But, he eventually was able to open the some drop down section, and wasted no time digging through the wires.  

Chihiro was rambling of how he could figure out what types of wires and connectors use. Doing his best to try and explain it to the biker even though he couldn’t see it. “Servailanced, and broadcasted.” 

“Broadcasted!?” 

Chihiro yelped. “Mondo! Don’t move like that!” 

“Ah shit sorry, but yer fer real?” 

He nodded. “These wires and set up, the mastermind used a signal to send out what was happening.” 

“...so, people saw it all…”

“Mondo, don’t blame yourself. I...I knew I wouldn’t make it long during the game…” 

“Don’t go saying shit like that Chi,” he blinked. He just casually shorted the other’s name so suddenly. Like it felt so natural to do…

Maybe Sayaka had a point to what she told him. 

“Then you can’t go thinking stuff like that either,” Chihiro didn’t seem to notice, at least Mondo couldn’t hear it in his voice.  

Mondo scoffed. Though still, couldn’t understand it. Why, of all people, why would he just forgive him? He didn’t deserve that. He didn’t deserve any of it. He didn’t even deserve this second chance a--

“Ow!” He glared as something hit him on the head and was met with a glare from Chihiro. “The fuck was that for?”

“You’re thinking about it again.” 

“Chi…” Mondo was about to argue with the other, but a noise had him stop. Ah the door was opening. Leon and Sayaka were probably ba--

He glanced over and he felt his  blood run cold. 

Oh shit...

“Mondo I, I can’t blame you. I mean what Monokuma did…”

“Chi,” they could do this whole conversation later! Like really later!

“He, you were manipulated. An-and even after, you still kept your promise to me. Nobody who would do something like that--” 

“Chi!” 

“Ah what?” Chihiro asked and froze as he saw red glowing eyes just outside the door, that was slowly opening more and more. “W-what are they--” 

“Fuck…” Mondo growled some.W-where the fuck were Leon and Sayaka!? What the hell were they gonna do!?

“Phuhu...phuhuhu,” there was that laugh. God it pissed him off. 

They needed to get out of he--

“Chi...hang onto me,” Mondo instructed. 

“Ah, what?” 

“Just do it, alright?!” He snapped and he felt Chihiro hands fall to grip onto his shoulders. “I’m gonna charge the door.” 

“AH! Mondo!” Chihiro shouted. “Th-that wouldn’t--” 

“No time!” Mondo took a deep breath. Alright he needed to do this. The door was opening more and more. H-he could force it off the hinges? Right? 

Right…

He’s fucking Mondo Oowada. 

“Wait…” Chihiro said. 

“Ah what now?!” 

“They’re lining up...time it and you, you could get them all in one go.” 

He looked to him and nodded. “A-alright...tell me when.” 

This had to work..it had to. And when Chihiro shouted now, he charged. 

\--

Leon and Sayaka rounded the corner as they tried to chase down the Monokumas they came across and froze as they saw the door for the room bust off its hinges, and Mondo charging through. 

The force pining all four of the black and white bears between the door and wall. Chihiro perched up on his shoulders and holding on tightly. 

“Monodo! Chihiro!” Sayaka was already rushing over to them. 

Oh shit..i-it worked. Holy SHIT! It worked. He could help the crow of laughter breaking from his throat. Even Chihiro let out a laugh. 

“What the hell guys?” Leon called though he was trying not to laugh, cause yeah that was surprisingly effective. 

“Well ya two left, we had to improvise,” Mondo said as he straightened himself up and looked up. “You alright there Chi?” 

Chihiro nodded and grinned widely. 

And for that moment...Mondo lost all thoughts of possibly hurting Chihiro. Cause that smile, it looked like the one Diaya would give him after doing something good. 

Maybe...it wasn’t the didn’t think Chihiro could forgive him…

But needing to convince himself that HE needed to forgive himself. 


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time passes...they talk...and another finally wakes up.
> 
> But, it's different than before.

Chapter 6

 

Time was a concept none of them could really hold anymore. They slept when tired, ate when the hunger pain was too much to bare. To some it might be enough to drive a person insane…

But not to them. 

The four of them would just spend the down time talking. Getting things off their chests. Letting people in a little bit more. 

“...hope he got out…” Mondo said softly. He tried his best to brush his loose hair from his face. His usual style finally falling out.  A small huff was heard and in a moment Sayaka was besides him and was attempting to pull his hair back. He tired to bat her hands away, but she just laughed it off. 

“There,” she smiled as she uses a torn piece of fabric from Leon’s overshirt to tie it back. Nodding to herself on a job well done she got up and went back over to said Baseball Star. 

Mondo grumbled a bit, but had to admit that it did help out.  

“Ishimaru-kun?” Chihiro asked and the biker nodded. 

“You two got really close, huh?” Sayaka asked once she was settled down again, curled up beside Leon.

“Could say the same ‘bout the two of ya,” Mondo shot back as he saw Leon’s arm wrapped around her as if it belonged there.

Chihiro giggled some. “Come on it’s cute.” 

“I’m just playin’,” Mondo said. “But yeah...he was like my soul brother.” 

Sayaka and Leon awwwed softly and laughed as Mondo threw a glare over to them. 

“A-are you two going to try and head down?” Chihiro asked. 

“We might,” Leon said. “Need ta restock on food, and maybe find something else ta fight with. More of them are...comin’ up here.” 

“You noticed that too?” Sayaka asked as she leaned her head on Leon’s shoulder.

Mondo cast a side glance to the pickaxe that was beside the bat. “You said that was in that freaky garden?”

Sayaka nodded. “Yeah...b-but you said you two didn’t...get to see past the second floor.” 

“ ‘s true...so how the hell did that get up there?” Mondo didn’t like the idea that first popped into his head.  

“Didn’t...Monokuma say that we lost our memories?” Chihiro asked. “Do you think maybe he put somethi--”

“Can we please not talk about the psycho bear,” Leon sighed as he tilted his head back having it thunk against the wall. 

“It’s still a possibility,” Chihiro huffed. 

“I know I know...just really don’t wanna think about him,” the Ultimate Baseball Star groused. 

“Are you going to go back to that room Chihiro?” Sayaka asked, changing the subject. 

“Ah! I-I would like to…” the small programmer said and looked to Mondo. “You’d come with, right?” 

“Yeah I’ll come,” Mondo nodded. “Somebody’s gotta watch out fer ya.” 

Chihiro smiled. “I-If I can get into the camera feed we might be able to get a better path to and from the other floors here. A-and when th-the others wake up...we can get out.” 

“So we’ll split up?” Leon suggested. “Hopefully you two can hear if anyone wakes up in here.” 

Mondo nodded. “I can head back an’ forth.” 

“That’s a bit of a stre--” Chihiro began. 

“I can handle it...don’t worry Chi.”

Sayaka sighed as she got out of Leon’s hold and stretched some as she stood up. “I’m going to see what we have so we know what to get.” 

“Smart thinkin’,” Leon grinned as he pushed himself up too. 

\--

Mondo peaked out and looked around the door frame. Thinking back on it, maybe it wasn’t a good idea to bust the door off its hinges; just made it that much easier for them to get snuck up on. He gripped onto the pickaxe a bit tighter. 

It still felt so heavy in his hands…

He shook his head. He can’t think like this again. No more. Not now. 

Glancing over to the other, Chihiro was sitting down trying his damnedest to get at least something to work in here. Just anything. A camera feed. Or even some audio. 

But so far, no luck. Though, the programmer refused to give up. He said if he couldn’t fight, that he’d find another to help. 

There was a crackle and then a pop, it caused Mondo to jump slightly--but the small whoop that came from Chihiro helped calm his suddenly rushing heart rate. Turning around, he could see one of the monitors no longer just displaying static, but something else. 

The picture was still dark, but Mondo could make out that there really was something moving around. Chihiro’s small joy died out as they watch as whatever it was move...more like dragged itself. It had that red eye, but it didn’t fucking look like any type of the Monokumas they’ve seen. 

Both jumped and yelped as its head suddenly turned around and looked at the camera. Chihiro killed the feed instantly. 

Shit! What the fuck was that!? Oh fuck! What floor was that on!?

He was about to ask but he heard Chihiro frantically trying to get the feed back on. Looks like he thought the same thing. The screen flickered and then it came back on. 

“W-where the fuck is it!?” Mondo shouted. He knows he shouldn’t have but he couldn’t stop himself. 

“Where’s what?” 

Chihiro and Monod jumped again and both whipped around to see Leon standing in the doorway. 

“Fucking hell KUWATA! Don’t do that shit!”

“Hey hey sorry, what’s up?” Leon asked as he stepped in. 

“W-we s-saw something on the feed,” Chihiro pointed to the screen. “I-it wasn’t moving like the other Monokumas.” 

Leon looked to the feed. “Well can say that’s not on this floor at least.” 

“I...suppose that’s good,” Chihiro said. “Wh-why are you here? Weren’t you and Sayaka going down?”

“Already did, she’s already up there, stopped by ta let you know we found you something,” Leon grinned. 

“Me?” Chihiro blinked. 

The Baseball Star nodded and stepped in and handed the programmer a bag, which the other took; eyes widening some as they felt what was in his hands. He opened it up right away--

Leon and Sayaka managed to find another laptop. 

T-this--He could do so much more with this now! Chihiro was about to thank Leon, but he never got the chance. 

Frantic footsteps were rushing down the hall. Sayaka caught herself on the doorframe, breathing hard. “So-somebody woke up!” 

“Ah! Fuck!” Leon was already heading out. “Who?” 

“I don’t know, I-I was trying to talk,” Sakaya began as she was already heading back towards the stairs. Mondo and Chihiro were following after. “A-all I can hear is, kyoudai kyoudai.”

And then Mondo rushed past them. 

No...fuck! 

Why-why didn’t HE make it!?


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No...no no no! It wasn't fair! It wasn't fair!
> 
> Who killed him!? He's gonna throttle whoev--
> 
> Wait...what was that sound??

**Chapter 7**

 

“Kyou-Kyoudai--Taka c-come on! You gotta breath!” Mondo’s voice raised in pitch with panic.

Sayaka stood beside, completely worried because Kiyotaka didn’t act like anyone else did when they woke up.

 

_Leon and her parted ways at the stairs. The baseball star was excited and wanted to get the laptop to the programmer right away. She couldn’t blame him. If Chihiro could get into all the cameras, making it down would become much easier._

_So she made her way back to the little room. As she set down the bag, she heard it. A small voice coming from behind one of the doors. She rushed over._

_She tired to figure out who it was but it was like they couldn’t hear her…_

_And then she realized it._

_They weren’t thrashing around._

_No attempts at kicking the door open._

_No screaming._

_Sh-she had to get help! There was no way she could get the door open alone!_

_It wasn’t until she came back in with Leon and the others--_

_It was Mondo’s voice that finally got a reaction._

 

“I-I c-can’t! I-I,” Kiyotaka’s breathing hitched and became ragged. It actually was starting to hurt. It felt like he was drowning. He felt hands settle along his jaw.

“L-look at me bro, come on,” Mondo instructed. “Jus-just watch me, breath in, and out.”

The other nodded and tried, body still hitching but not as violently as before. Tears falling from those glassy red eyes. He felt like he was underwater. He couldn’t hear anything. Couldn’t-couldn’t--

“Oi! C’mon Taka don’t go fallin’ back again!”

Kiyotaka’s whole body shuddered some as he let out a pained filled gasp, before he start to breath at a slightly steadier rhythm.  

Sayaka knelt by him. “Drink this.”

Kiyotaka did react.

“H-here, give me that,” Mondo offered to take it and Sayaka nodded. Pretty much forcing Taka to take the small cup, much like what Sayaka did for him, he helped the other drink it.

It seemed to help slightly. Kiyotaka’s breath wasn't as ragged but it was still coming out uneven. When violet met red, Mondo watched as Kiyotaka’s eyes grew wider and actually pushed him away.

Wh-what was going on!? What happened after he died?!

“N-no...nononononononono,” Kiyotaka repeated as he curled up tightly and started to shake.

“Kyoudai!” Mondo reached to grab him again, to pry those hands that tangled the best they could in that short hair. But the other resisted. They jerked away as their mantra of “no’s” continued. “Taka...come on! It’s me, Mondo.”

“Not here, not here, not here--”

With one last try he grabbed Kiyotaka’s wrist. He knew it was with more force than needed when Kiyotaka flinched, but didn’t let go. Placing it on his chest, over his heart. Kiyotaka’s body locked up again, like he was waiting for this to suddenly end…

But it didn’t.

Beneath his hand he felt a strong heart beat.

“See?” Mondo asked as he broke the silence. “I’m alright bro...and so are you.”

The biker was already pulling to other into an embrace as he once again broke down. But this time, it was in relief rather than fear.

\--

“You don’t know, who killed you?” Leon asked.

Kiyotaka shook his head. He was still close to Mondo, the biker having an arm around him. Out of everyone who woke up so far, Kiyotaka seemed to be in the worse state. Sure Mondo was pretty bad, but how the Ultimate Moral Compass was…

“I was...I’m pretty sure I was attacked from behind,” Kiyotaka said as he brought a hand to his head. “I...it feels cloudy. I can’t really remember it clearly.”

That was something that concerned them. For them, they could recall their last moments vividly, almost too vividly for some. But Kiyotaka said that he couldn’t. Maybe it was just a fluke? Was it because he didn’t know who killed him?

“H-how about before that?” Sayaka asked. “What can you remember before that?”

Kiyotaka was quiet, like he was trying to find his words. “Just, existing...barely.”

The tone it was said in, nobody could respond. The room fell silent--

Until another voice was shouting from behind another door.

\--

It wasn’t that Hifumi killed Kiyotaka that had Leon concerned...it was the fact that Celeste woke up as well. Leaving only one door left.

Wh-what if the blackened won? And that was his victim? T-the others that survived were all killed by a wrong vote? T-that would explain that body in the garden! So did the Mastermind just up and lea--

“Leon.”

His whole body jerked almost violently as he felt arms wrap around him from behind. Looking over his shoulder, all he could see was blue hair...Sayaka.

“Y-you’re getting lost again,” her voice was quiet, trying not to waver.

“S-sorry j-just…”

She squeezed him tight. “N-no not now...w-we nee--”

“YOU FUCKING WITCH!”

Mondo’s shout had Leon look over. Yeah, alright, she had a point. Mondo was already pissed when Hifumi woke up, ready to punch the guy’s teeth in, because well they were pretty sure Hifumi killed Kiyotaka. That was sorta the trend.

But then Celeste woke up. That brought up the possibility that maybe, she killed them both…

Turned out that the Ultimate Gambler had no issues telling what happened. She almost seemed...proud?

“So...ya convinced Hifumi ta kill Taka, and then ya backstabbed Hifumi?” Mondo sneered. Celeste didn’t bat an eye. “Ya had this all fuckin’ planned and fer what!?”

“Kyoudai,” Kiyotaka grabbed his arm. “L-like what Leon and Sayaka said, w-what happened doesn’t matte--”

“Bullshit! We got manipulated! SHE did the manipulating!”

“It was a way for me to survive...after all those who were weaker did meet an end fairly early,” Celeste stated as she glanced over to Chihiro.

“Alright, I don’t hit girls but I ain’t afraid to smack a bitch!”

“Mondo Chill!” Leon jumped in to help Kiyotaka hold the biker back. “Yeah alright, Celeste did some shitty things, but we all did! This ain’t helpin’ us!”

Sayaka looked to Hifumi. “A-aren’t you upset with her?”

“I can’t say I am, Miss Maizono,” Hifumi said as he adjusted his glasses. “I...think I knew I was going to be betrayed.”

“You said that...you were remembering things, before you...ah...died?” Chihiro asked.

Ah right when they got Hifumi out that he...knew what room this was. Kiyotaka said that wasn’t possible, since the if he died that means that he couldn’t have gotten past the third floor.

But the fanfic writer explained that it was from their school like he remembered it from.  

“It was only glimpses,” Hifumi explained as they tried to ignore the shouting and the commotion happening just on the other side of the room.

“You said it was...before the killing game started. You...remembered us living here?” Sayaka pressed and the other nodded. “H-how?”

“I think it’s because, I didn’t die right away. And not like how you did Miss Maizono. Like, I was in that state of inbetween.”

Chihiro thought about it. “So the fact that you were in that state, was enough to push through the memory erasing?”

“It is a possibility Mr. Fujisaki.”

Before Chihiro could ask further, he heard something over Mondo’s shouting. He felt his face pale as he listened closer…

It sounded like…

Something dragging outside the room.

“Chihiro? What i--” Sayaka was about to ask.

“E-Everyone Quiet!” Chihiro shouted with all his might…

And the room fell silent.

Except for that dragging sound, that was growing closer.

“O-oh shit,” all the rage and anger that Mondo had dropped in an instant. W-was that thing he and Chihiro saw...up here now?


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wh-what happened? What the hell happened after he..died? 
> 
> This-this wasn't his bro! 
> 
> Who the heck is this!?

**Chapter 8**

 

Kiyotaka followed as instructed. Mondo telling him that if anything happened he would need to make sure he got himself and Chihiro back to that room. H-he wanted to ask where Mondo gotten that pickaxe…

And why Leon and Sayaka were leading the way as if they were ready to start a fight? 

Chihiro explained that they weren’t alone in the school. There were Monokumas swarming the place.

MonokumaS. With an “S”. More than one. He groaned as he rubbed his temple, h-he felt a throbbing...like somebody yelling in his ear. 

_ Not here...not here...not here…  _

He bumped into Mondo when the other suddenly stopped. 

Leon looked back. “It’s not alone…looks like..three-four?” 

“Five, Leon,” Sayaka confirmed. “I-it doesn’t look like any we’ve seen before.” 

Leon adjust his grip on the bat. “Gotta get them to split u--” his voice cut when he saw one of the Monokuma turned, the red eye looking into their direction. 

In a flash a knife flew and hit the eye, knocking it over. The other Monokumas going on alert and began to scan the area. “Ah...I-I’m sorr--” 

“No-no Sayaka I think..I think that helped. They stopped moving,” Leon said. “Think you can hit another?” 

“I...I can try,” She nodded. 

It was a stunning feat. The Ultimate Pop Idol was able to do something like that! W-what on earth was happenin--

“Shit! Bail!” Leon shouted. It seems Sayaka’s second shot missed. 

Kiyotaka didn’t move at first. His mind just wasn’t catching up. He stumbled back and fell just as a Monokuma rushed him. That throbbing at the back of his skull grew suddenly. 

Then there was a yell and the screeching sound of something piercing metal with immense force. Red eyes looked up and saw Mondo, pickaxe in hand. “Git up Bro and move yer ass!” 

Kiyotaka nodded and got up as fast as he cou-- “Mondo Behind--!”

The biker whipped around, but before he could react he was hit by something so strong that it sent him back. The pickaxe getting knocked from his grip as he skidded across the floor. Kiyotaka ran to grab it, as he knelt down he heard it. 

That laugh…

“Phuhuhu…” 

As Mondo pushed himself up, he felt as if time suddenly slowed down. A Monokuma was poised over Kiyotaka, claws raised--

And then it struck. 

\--

Every muscle in his body froze. He couldn’t move. Just seeing the blood dripping from those claws.

No, no. H-he just, he just got back. T-they just got back! No no no no! 

Leon and Sayaka both held the biker back as soon as he got to his feet again, even Chihiro rushed and tried to push Mondo back. 

He was yelling, he knows he was but he couldn’t hear it over the sound of the blood rushing in his ears. He and his bro just got back together! And he’d be damned if--

“You mother effer…” a voice growled, and Mondo stopped his struggling. I-it almost sounded like…

The was a swing of the pickaxe. The sharp tip jutting out of the glowing eye as the Monokuma fell over, and standing in front--

It looked like his brother, but again not. His hair was white, and his eyes, his eyes were burning so bright that it seemed like there was an actual fire burning within them. Just what the heck. 

The, maybe Taka (?) walked over and pulled the pickaxe from the eye. “Piece of crud,” he grumbled, and glanced over to the other Monokumas who were now just watching him. “Come on, you want to go?!”

Ju-just what the hell was he watching?! 

“So it seems, he’s back as well,” Celeste said. 

“W-what? Wh-who’s--what the fuck is goin’ on with Taka!?” 

Hifumi looked to Celeste who gave a small glance to him before nodding and looked back to Mondo. “When you...were executed Kiyotaka…” the Ultimate Gambler was actually fucking hesitating. “He...broke.” 

The words hung heavy, and Mondo felt as if a hook was lodged in his chest--his heart. It distracted him from wanting to just yell at the girl. “B-broke? T-that fuck do you mean!?” His eyes darting over to the scene. Taka, his bro was just fucking wailing on the Monokumas. Like he had no reservations at all. 

That last one--what the fuck was wrong with it?!

“...he refused to leave his room at first. When he did, he wouldn’t talk...wouldn’t do anything,” Hifumi supplied. 

Fuck, he knows Taka told him that he felt like he was just, existing after his execution...just had to try and reason with himself to even be there. How he even admitted he...begged to be taken too. H-he didn’t just kill Chihiro...he destroyed Taka too. 

“Then,” Celeste continued. “We found Alter-Ego.” 

“Ah!” Chihiro let out a gasp. “A-alter-Ego? Y-you found it?”

Celeste nodded and frowns. “We did...and I...used it,” she looked to Mondo. “Because of that, he believed...he was carrying your soul with his.”

“The fuck? The fuck is Alter-Ego!?”

“I-it was an AI program I was working on,” Chihiro admitted. “But I never thought...I mean I know I recorded information all of you.But how could it--”

“When we could not get through to Kiyotaka, Alter-Ego spoke to him...as Mondo,” Celeste said. “And that, I suppose, was the tipping point. H-he insisted we called him Kiyondo Ishida.” 

With a yell...and a loud crack, it was over. “Yeah! Who owns ya now?!” 

It was too surreal. Celeste had to be lying, but...that wasn’t his bro either! He watched as the other made his way back, kicking the pieces of what was left of the Monokumas aside. And he was still bleeding, but he didn’t seem to care. 

“We movin’ or what?” 

Who the hell was this? 

“Ah Mondo!” Chihiro called. 

Without realizing it Monod was grabbing the other by the collar of his uniform jacket. “What the fuck was that!? Where’s my bro?” 

“Hey hey,” that voice, it had an edge to it...like he was just trying to sound like Mondo. “He’s not comin’ till it's frickin’ safe!”

“He?” Holy fuck...Celeste wasn’t kidding.

What the hell happened after he died!? What happened to his bro?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I've seen people interpret Ishida as a split-personality to a coping mechanism. Me? I believe that it's just another facet of Taka-you know how people have work-selves/fun-selves? That's how I view Ishida. Granted Ishida and Taka refer to one another outside of themselves (ie saying "he" and such).


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ishida. He called himself Ishida. 
> 
> Goddammit, it was all his fault!

**Chapter 9**

 

Turns out, this, Ishida just had as much energy as Kiyotaka did...maybe more. Leon and Sayaka suggested to head back, he argued. The Ultimate Baseball Star and him got into a shouting match about how dumb it was to just go and find the Monokuma’s without a plan. Seeing that...that specific one that looked like it was already put through something--Ishida proudly stated it only took four swings to take it down.

In the end, Leon told Sayaka to take the others back, and that he was going with. Kiyotaka just got back. And he may not know what the hell was happening, but he was going to make damn sure that when the last person woke up, they were getting out. ALL of them.

Sayaka nodded and hugged Leon, wishing him to stay safe. To yell out as loud as possibly and she’d come running. He almost wanted to give a kiss to her cheek as a promise and a way to assure her, but just couldn’t find it in him to do it.

They weren’t even halfway down the hall before Mondo chased after them. He didn’t like this. Not knowing what was going on here was one thing...not know what was going on with his bro was another. Though Mondo had to give some credit to Leon. He couldn’t recall much about the Baseball Star, but he did managed to keep this, Ishida, in check.

Well...most of the time.

They rounded a corner. The fuck was a light doing on top of a Monokuma? Leon put his arm out in a gesture to stop, but it seemed that as soon as the white haired teen caught a glimpse of the Monokuma he was already charging.

“No wait!” Leon yelled, panic in his voice.

Ishida landed a hit, but it didn’t fall. Instead it turned to him...and then the light was going off, and so was a siren.

“Shit,” Leon huffed as he ran over.

Mondo wanted to ask what was going on, until he saw a swarm of Monokumas come barreling down the hall. There were so many!

“Ya see this is WHY I wanted to you to stop!” Leon yelled.

“Yeah yeah yeah, this gets them here doesn’t it? Easier to take them the eff out!” Ishida shot back as he swung the pickaxe.

Shit! Right he dropped that. What could he--

There was a laugh and Mondo whipped around to see a Monokuma gunning for him. The closer it got he could tell that it was indeed bigger than the one they had to deal with during the killing game. He stumbled back and found his back to the wall. What to do? What to do?! One of his hands were reaching out, hoping to find something...anythin--

As soon as his fingers brushed against cold metal, he grabbed it, and swing down with all his might.

Looked like a pipe...that was rusted away from its place. That brought up an uncomfortable question in his mind; how long were they out of it?

And just as soon as it started, the siren stopped. There was a sound of shattering glass. Red glass crunched under heavy boots. And Ishida was panting heavily. The fire in his eyes waning some.

“H-hey,  you alrigh--” Mondo didn’t get to finish his question before the other started to tip forward. He lunged and caught him. “H-hey! Kyoudai!” He was about to panic when he saw the hair of the other boy fade and return to it’s normal black color.

H-holy shit, holy shit! So it IS like Toko’s!? And, and it’s his fault. It’s his fault for it…

“We should get back,” Leon urged. “We shouldn’t stay out much longer...didn’t see any of those really messed up ones.”

Mondo wasn’t paying attention. Just watching Kiyotaka. He looked like he was asleep, slow but shallow breathing, but he seemed alright.

“Mondo?”

He jumped slightly and looked up. Leon was actually taken aback by the completely lost look in the biker’s eyes. Maybe he’d ask Chihiro later. Because a look like that, there was something to it that just went beyond being friends-or even “soul brothers”.

“Lets go, we gotta first aid kit in the room. Looks like those cuts stopped bleeding at least,” he pointed out.

Mondo nodded as he carefully heft Kiyotaka up in his arms, Leon grabbing the pickaxe as they made their way back.

\--

Red eyes fluttered open some, and were staring into warm brown eyes above.  

“Ah! Mondo!” Chihiro looked over. “He’s awake!”

Kiyotaka looked around. Wh-what had...he reached up and hissed as his fingers came into contact with the bandage that was covering the broken skin around his eye.

“Bro careful! We just patched ya up!” Mondo was kneeling down.

“I’m...sorry,” Kiyotaka said quietly.

“Nah s’alright, ya didn’t--”

“No...that...I,” he hesitated. “That I...didn’t tell you…”

“Huh? Bout what?”

Another beat of silence. “A-about...Ishida.”

“Hey Celeste tol--wait y-you know ‘bout him? So is like Toko’s or ain’t it!?”

Kiyotaka pushed himself up, eyes clenched shut at the room spun for a moment. “I...no it’s not like that. It’s hard to explain.” He looked away and folded his hands in his lap. “H-he’s not...do you even have like another self?”

“Like...another personality?” Mondo ask.

“No Kyoudai, drop the personality thing, please.”

“You mean, like a, ah what was that expression...wear many hats?” Chihiro asked.

“The fuck do hats gotta do with anything?”

Chihiro huffed and looked to Mondo. “It’s an expression about a single person doing multiple jobs or fulfilling multiple roles,” he explained.

“Alright…” Mondo really wasn’t getting it, but if the programmer got it then that made him feel a bit better.

“Ah exactly!” Kiyotaka nodded. “I um...he-he’s kinda my um...fight?”

“Your...fight?” Chihiro asked as he titled his head.

“Like in fight or flight?” Kiyotaka said as he made a wide ‘you know’ gesture.

Okay, that made a little more sense. Mondo was pretty sure he got it now.  

“...that’s why you had trouble remembering when you died?” Chihiro asked. “B-because you were Ishida during then, right?”

The Ultimate Moral Compass frowned some. “I think? I mean--ah Kyoudai?” He looked to the biker. He swore he just heard the other mumble something.

“I said...it’s my fault ain’t it?” Mondo said louder this time.

“Ah wha--oh! No no! Mondo it’s not!”

“The hell it ain’t! Celeste said you--”

“She doesn’t know anything though!” Kiyotaka shouted back.  “There was a reason why I was saying _not here_ Kyoudai...h-he wanted to come out because I was--”

“Really fucking emotional?” Mondo supplied and Kiyotaka nodded. “So um..h-he’s hearin’ us now?” The other boy nodded again. “Bro I’m...I’m sorry. Fuck I’m so sorry..”

“Ah? W-why are you--”

“Cause it’s my fault right? I died and all this,” he gestured to the other. “Happened ‘cause of that!”

“Ah Kyoudai, don--”

“Wasn’t bad enough I killed Chi...but I fucking break ya too?”

“Mondo!” Chihiro cried out.

“It’s the truth ain’t it?” Mondo argued.

“So what!?” Chihiro shouted. “Besides if you’re at fault than I am too! Or did you forget it was MY program that pushed him?”

Mondo stared at the small programmer, who was shaking some.

“That’s not it either though!” Kiyotaka argued.

“But Celest--”

“THIS WASN’T THE FIRST TIME HE SHOWED UP!” The shout was enough to have the room fall into silence. There was a tension that started to form.

“Ah-Mr. Kuwata...I-I believe I could um help map out the floor below, since I can recall the rooms there,” Hifumi offered, though his voice still felt small in the room.

“Ah, yeah dude that would be cool,” Leon was already halfway out the door.

“W-wait, there might be Monokumas regrouping after you guys took them out,” Sayaka added. It was an excuse, that much was obvious, but these three needed time to talk. She didn’t even give Celeste the opportunity to fight as she dragged the Ultimate Gambler along.

And soon...it was just Chihiro, Mondo, and Kiyotaka.

“...they suck at subtly,” Chihiro huffed.

“Can say that again,” Mondo sighed and looked up. “So um…” his eyes darted over to Kiyotaka, who was staring down at his lap. “W-what was that shit ‘bout him--”

“It happened when I was seven,” Kiyotaka said as he snapped his head up. He did it so fast that Chihiro and Mondo were both concerned that he might have given himself whiplash. “I..Kyoudai, I…you, h-how much do you remember f-from, you know...b-being alive?”

“If yer wonderin’ if I remember what we talked about in the sauna, I do. Ya got bullied and shit cause of something yer old man’s, old man did right?”

“Ah? I didn’t know this,” Chihiro said.

“H-he...to keep it short, he’s the reason why my...why my family’s name is such a disgrace…” Kiyotaka steadied himself, but jumped a little when a hand settled over his. Chihiro without a word moved and sat down by him. He was about to say something when he felt somebody else sit on the other side of him. Kiyotaka felt himself flush a bit, as he felt a small bubble of anxiety start to rise in his chest.  

“Come on bro, don’t leave us hangin’,” Mondo insisted and gave the other a slight nudge by bumping their shoulders together.

It was all it took for that to pop that growing bubble. Kiyotaka felt himself give a small smile and nodded. “I...there was a group of kids from my elementary school. I was use to them harassing me...I’ve gotten quite use to it at that age. But, then just one day…”he frown and looked down, as he gripped onto the fabric of his pant legs. “I was working hard on an assignment, I did my best to write it cleanly and neatly; I looked forward to turning it in--”

“God yer such a dork,” Mondo snickered, but it was all in jest. He couldn’t help it, imaging a young Taka eagerly waiting to turn in an assignment he knows he poured more attention and effort in than any of his classmates.

“Mondo shush,” Chihiro scolded, he just waved it off as the programmer rolled his eyes.

“But…” Kiyotaka picked up again. “Before I could even get to school, I ran into them. I expected the same treatment. Name calling, taking my backpack, shoving me down...you know the usual?”  He wasn’t expecting the two to nod, but they did. “B-but I...they...when they took my backpack, and opened it...I ah--”

“Panicked?” Mondo supplied.

“Y-yeah,” Kiyotaka frowned. “They laughed at me getting so worked up. They pulled out my report...and just started to slowly tear it down the middle.” He reached up to rub at his temples. He could feel that throbbing slowly start. “I...don’t think I ever gotten so upset in my life. I-the next thing I remember was that the boy who had my report was on the ground, his nose was bleeding. His friends looked all shocked, and I was just standing there. I had my report in one hand, and just, remembering how much my other hand hurt.”

Mondo threw his head back and laughed. “He fuckin’ decked the asshole!”

Kiyotaka sighed. “They went and told a teacher.” He paused and looked a bit sheepish when he continued. “Th-they...nobody believed them, because, _Kiyotaka Ishimaru_ would never _fight back_.”

Chihiro giggled as Mondo’s laugh grew louder.

  



	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so a pattern began....
> 
> Ah wait, the last door's open!?

**Chapter 10**

 

And so a pattern began. Hifumi, Leon and Sayaka would go map what they could. The fanfic writer’s memories coming in great aid when it came to learning where to go and where was what. 

 

_ “There should a chemistry lab on this floor,” Hifumi stated.  _

_ “Why are you wanting to find that so bad?” Leon sighed.  _

_ “Well, because as I recall, Hope’s Peak decided to forgo the typical bunsen burners, and in their place more economical electric burners,” he stated.  _

_ Sayaka blink before she smiled and clapped her hands together. “Ah! That mean we could bring back more things when he head down to the first floor!”  _

_ “Fuck, gotta say I’ve been wanting some coffee for a while, I mean know I can make it cold--” _

_ “But it just doesn’t have the same kick!” Sayaka finished Leon’s statement.  _

_ Hifumi gave them a soft smile. “It’s nice seeing you two as this close again.”  _

_ “A-again?” Leon asked. “Wait, we were...close in out school lives too?”  _

_ “Of course! You wanted to be a rocker then too,” Hifumi started with the utmost certainty.  _

_ “So we were...happy here?” Sayaka asked.  _

_ The fanfic writer adjusted his glasses. “We were from what I can remember. We...accepted it. I just remember the distinct feeling of being safe.”  _

_ “Safe?” Leon asked.  _

_ Again Hifumi nodded. “I...get a few more memories here and there, but they tend to jump around some. So, I apologize that I really can’t give anything conclusive…”  _

_ Sayaka placed a hand on Hifumi’s shoulder and smiled. “What you can give is more helpful than you can imagine. You might be able to help us figure out why this all happened in the first place.”  _

_ “For you Miss Maizono, I will absolutely try my best to do so!”  _

_ “Alright, come on let’s go find those bruners and head back! Betcha Taka’s gonna love to get some tea.”  _

\--

Chihiro would head down with Mondo and Kiyotaka in tow, as he would work on trying to get into the linked feed and see if there was anything he could uncover. 

 

_ “Broadcasted!? I-it was...broadcasted!?” Kiyotaka exclaimed.  _

_ Chihiro frown and nodded as they looked up from the laptop. “I thought as much with how this is wired up...but now, being to look into the coding...this was definitely broadcasted.”  _

_ “S-so everyone...watched as we--”  _

_ Mondo placed a hand on Kiyotaka’s shoulder. “I didn’t wanna believe it either...but if Chi says it...then it happened.”  _

_ “B-but isn’t this a lie then!? W-we’re all--alive again? Or maybe we didn’t die in the first place?”  _

_ Chihiro hummed softly. “I...don’t like the possibilities I’m coming up with as to why it was done…”  _

_ “What do you mean?” Mondo asked as he crouched down to be more level with the programmer.  _

_ “Well...remember Monokuma said he, initiated the killing game, for despair, right?”  _

_ “Ah..I think?” Mondo tried to recall. _

_ “Ah! You’re right!” Kiyotaka nodded as he knelt down. “So y-you’re assuming he--the Mastermind I mean, just wanted to show it to whoever for that sake?”  _

_ “Talented children, considered to be brightest things for the future, killing one another?” Chihiro summarized.  _

_ “Fuckin’ sick bastard…” Mondo growled.   _

_ “But now comes the question of...why AREN’T we dead if that was the goal?” Chihiro looked between them.  _

_ “I don’t even wanna start trying ta think like ‘em,” the biker sighed. _

_ “Kyoudai, he does bring up a good point…”  _

_ Mondo looked to him. “Well I have another one.”  _

_ “Ah Mondo?” Chihiro looked over as Mondo held out the pipe he now used as his weapon of choice. It didn’t feel right using the pickaxe...and his soul brother was using it so well right now.  _

_ “How long were we even out fer ?”  _

_ Kiyotaka and Chihiro looked it over...their eyes widening in tandem as they took in how rusted it truly was.  _

\--

While those two groups would be out, it would mean leaving Celeste to be the one to watch the room. She often complained and said that it was something that she didn’t need to waste her time with…

That her playing babysitter for somebody who they had no idea as to WHEN they’d wake up was beneath her. 

Sayaka looked her dead in the eye and asked that if she would prefer to do the scouting without a single weapon to defend herself with, she would happily let her. She would stay her to keep an eye on it, and let her go out, unarmed with the swarms of Monokumas ready to show up at any moment. 

How that those deformed ones, Junkers as Mondo had been calling them, have been slowly showing up more and more. Usually in rooms neither she nor Leon have managed to get into. 

And Leon had never felt more proud in his life. 

Mondo would antagonize her into taking up on it; despite Kiyotaka’s attempts to calm the biker down. The wave of protectiveness that would just radiate from the biker was so strong that Hifumi always felt the need to apologize to Kiyotaka whenever Mondo was done with his verbal tirade. 

Celeste would eventually relent.   

It became routine. But there was still an underlying anxiety among them. That waiting on that last light to go out. Leon felt like he could finally share his thoughts…

His worries. 

Sayaka held onto him, as that lost look clouded his eyes. It didn’t help that Kiyotaka of all people had to ask, that even if they gotten out, if they could handle the outside world again. They way he shook as he asked that…

Mondo just couldn’t stop as he pulled the shorter teen to him. Reminding him they were fucking Ultimates. They could handle anything thrown their way. 

It all came to ahead when Sayaka returned to the room, wanting to assure the the Ultimate Gambler was alright being by herself; but when she gotten there, Celeste was no where…

But the last door was opened…

The Ultimate Pop Idol’s eyes widened as tears welled up. 


	12. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last of them woken up. 
> 
> Leon wasn't sure if he was happy...or if his fears and worries might actually be true...
> 
> And where the heck WAS Celeste?!

**Chapter 11**

 

Leon was rushing in, nearly tripping over his feet when he heard Sayaka’s scream. H-he couldn’t lose her! No no he couldn’t! H-he’d take her place again! He’d die for her if that means she coul--

His bright blue eyes took in the scene.

Sayaka was smiling, but crying still as she hugged the tall teen. The tall...and amazingly powerful teen.

S-Sakura was the last victim?

“L-Leon! Look who it is!” Sayaka was smiling. Behind her he could see the last door, completely off its hinges. Not a surprising feat by the Ultimate who was not standing in front of him.

“Miss Oogami!” Hifumi joined Sayaka.

“H-holy shit…” He was...happy? He should be happy, but there was something screaming at the back of his mind. If Sakura Oogami was in there….if she was in there and no other body way…

If Sakura, the Ultimate Martial Artist was the last victim--

“What’s wrong with Leon?” Sakura asked as she glanced over. She could see the baseball player’s body tremble slightly, swaying some...his eyes glazing over.

In an instant Sayaka was already running over to him. “Leon!”

The voice sounded so far away.

“Is he alright?” Sakura asked, her voice raising just a touch in response to the frantic tone Sayaka's own voice suddenly took.

Sayaka grabbed Leon by his shoulders. “Leon!? Leon!” Leon’s body followed the rough movement so easily. Sayaka could feel her own breath hitching.

No...No no no!

“Shit what the fuck is goin--Sakura!? Wait the fuck’s goin’ on with Kuwata?!”

“Ah where’s Celeste?” Kiyotaka poked his head in. “Ah! Sakura!?”

“Leon! You said you wouldn’t leave me like this!” Sayaka’s voice was pleading...begging. She was crying. H-he was never this hard to snap out of this! Nearly throwing herself at him, arms winding tight around him...there was still no response.  

The last victim was Sakura...the last person murdered was Sakura Oogami!

The Ultimate Martial Artist was killed, and there was no trace of her killer!

Did that mean the blackened...the blackened--!?

There was a sharp sound, and a sharp stinging pain bloomed on his cheek. His blue eyes clearing slowly as he reach up to touch his cheek. W-was he slapped? Lifting his gaze he saw Sayaka--

Ah, she was crying and she had her hand raised.

So she slapped him.

“I-I’m sorry!” Sayaka said as she brought her hand to her chest, cradling it slightly. “I-I was calling and calling you just...you were out of it for so long I--”

“Thanks,” Leon said softly. “I...I don’t know if I woulda come back this time...”

There was a choked sob as Sayaka hugged him again.

“The hell you went there in the first place?” Mondo asked as he,Kiyotaka, and Chihiro stepped in, all three were standing just outside the doorway.

“Well..c-cause...come on! I-if Sakura died where’s her killer?! She was the last one! So--I mean if anyon--”

“There was no killer for me,” Sakura stated.

\--

“Y-you…” Chihiro wasn’t the only who was stunned into silence as to what they just learned. He felt a hand on his shoulder, he didn’t even need to look, he knew it was Mondo by the way it gave a soft yet firm squeeze.

I-it was tragic, and heartbreaking to hear. Sakura Oogami. The Ultimate Martial Artist...her death, was a suicide. It wasn’t in despair, but in strength. A sacrifice.

Sayaka smiled some as she found herself shifting closer to Leon. She could feel the tension drain from the baseball player’s body. H-he was...he was so worried about the what-if’s, more than she was. And maybe more than anyone else. It could have been that his execution only came to be due to circumstances...she frowned some.

He didn’t deserve to die. He wanted to calm her down…to talk. And she couldn’t even let him do that.

The fact that even if it was unintentional, a person could still be found guilty of murder. It didn’t help that one of the first things they found was that decaying corpse.

She couldn’t blame him for those thought...she started to have them too when she came to her own realization.

The realization of...finding no sign of...her.

From what she heard...SHE was the second to die. B-but Leon was the second to wake up.

Maybe...those who broke the rules didn’t get the chance to be put in here?

S-she didn’t know if she could bring that up yet. Leon almost slipped away for who knows how long. Sh-she couldn’t do that to him. She didn’t know what she’d do if she lost him.

And couldn’t get him back.

Mondo was rubbing Kiyotaka’s back as the Moral Compass cried about how noble Sakura’s sacrifice truly was. To do something so powerful--

The biker added it was a way nicer way of saying “fuck off” to the Mastermind then what he would have done.

“None of you seem...angered by that fact that I was--”

“A traitor? Come on, you were manipulated just like the rest of us in this fuckin’ thing,” Mondo stated.

Kiyotaka nodded. “Kyoudai is right! A-and in the end, y-you...I think you really DID thwart their plans by that act!”

“Ah, you serious Taka?” Leon asked.

“I agree with Mr. Ishimaru actually,” Hifumi said. “I don’t know why...but I feel that it was because of Miss Oogami’s sacrifice the Mastermind’s plan did fail.”

She was unsure how to accept this. This forgiveness so easily. But then...it occurred to her as to what she was seeing unfold in front of her. “It seems...you are all, alright with one another?” Sakura observed, the meaning in her words very clear.

“You mean...with what happened?” Sayaka asked and the martial artist nodded.

There was a slight grunt and as they looked over, there was the sight Chihiro glaring up at Mondo who was rubbing at his side. “I wasn’t sayin’ nothin’!”

“And it’s staying that way,” Chihiro huffed.  
Kiyotaka gave a soft laughed and looked Sakura in particular. “Chihiro won’t let Kyoudai feel guilty.”

“And-I...I can’t blame Leon. I was...I was just as guilty, no...more so,” Sayaka said and gasped slightly as Leon gave her a soft hug, turning her to face him.

“Hey I toldja ta stop that, alright?” He said softly.

“And Mr. Ishimaru and I had come to an understanding as well...and well--”

The Ultimate Moral Compass rubbed the back of his neck. “Neither of us were in the right state of our minds at the time. I-I’m sure it could have gone either way depending on who Celeste decided to visit.”

“I see...and what of Celeste?” Sakura asked.

And that’s when it dawned on them.

Where was Celeste?


	13. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How dare they....how DARE they think that SHE had to be the one to just-just sit there and BABYSIT! 
> 
> SHE was Celestia Ludenberg! Ultimate Gambler! 
> 
> Ah...what was this?

**Chapter 12**

 

The office was plush, though covered in dust. She carefully stepped around the scattered papers that were spread all across the floor.

How dare they think she’d just be, alright with staying in that little room. She didn’t care WHAT the pop idol told her! She could handle herself! T-those threats and what-if’s held nothing.

She was Celestia Ludenberg! The Ultimate Gambler! She refused to just sit around and play “baby sitter”.

She huffed as she lets herself fall into the larger leather chair that sat behind the large wooden desk with all the grace and dignity a lady like her would have. Just what was this place? Doesn’t seem like anyone had been in here.

Here eyes scanned the desk. Papers strewn about, but something caught her eye. A flash of blue…

She reached out and grabbed it. I-it looked like some sort of dossier. Her hands were trembling, as she opened it, and saw--

 

_Hope’s Peak Class #78 Student Registry_

_Name: Leon Kuwata   Sex: Male_

_The Ultimate Baseball Player._

 

This...this was! Class #78? She began flipping through the dossier, almost frantically. She found all fifteen profiles. Each of them detailing them…

When she looked away, she saw something else strewn across the desk.

Photos…

Photos of all of them. There was one of Leon, Chihiro, and Mondo….herself, Hifumi, and Sayaka…

And then several of them as a class.

Wait, who was that?

There was another girl in those class photos. With dark hair, pale eyes and...freckles?

She quickly opened the little booklet--

A sixteenth student? Mukuro Ikusaba...the Ultimate...Soldier?

S-she almost looked like--

There was a loud bang just outside...and the sound of something--

Dragging.

Then, loud crash and the the sound of wood splintering and she screamed. Celeste then froze as she saw one of those-those--

Those JunkerKumas! She ducked under the desk, pressing up against the back as she covered her mouth.

No no! Sh-she couldn’t be found here! S-she couldn’t be! She-she--

“There you are ya mother hugger!”

Wait she knew that voice!

With a yell Ishida swung the pickaxe and the monstrous Monokuma turned itself around. Ishida pried the pickaxe out and jumped back just as it swiped at him.

Celeste peeked out from behind the desk.

There was another yell and a loud clang of metal against metal. The hit was forceful enough that it actually caused the Monokuma to sway.

“Nice hit bro!” Ishida grinned.

“Ya said these fuckers took four hits right? So that’s two,” Mondo smirked. Had to admit it was still weird seeing Kiyotaka act like this, but it was still his bro. Just, a bit more aggressive.

It didn’t take long, the two left the deformed Monokuma in pieces just inside the doorway. When she felt as if it was clear enough she stood up.

Kiyotaka glanced over, his hair suddenly reverting back to black. “Ah! Celeste! You’re here!”

She huffed, why did he sound so relieved? Without a word she strode past them, holding onto the dossier and the photos.

“Oi! Where do ya think yer goin’!? We’ve been lookin’ fer ya cause YOU fuckin’ up and left!” Mondo growled as he trailed after.

“I refuse to babysit some, unconscious person. What would be in it for me?” She shot back. “ _I_ managed to find something that would be useful, unlike the lot of you.”

Mondo could feel his blood boil. Th-this bitch!

“Kyoudai,” Kiyotaka placed a hand on his shoulder, and almost in an instant Mondo could feel some of the rage drain…

Still wanted to smack the gambler though.

\--

“Oh yeah...jeeze Sakura, yer going full tilt in these!” Leon laughed.

“I’m wondering where the fish came from,” Sayaka asked as she leaned against the other to look.

“Hey what’s wrong bro?” Mondo asked as he rested his chin on Kiyotaka’s shoulder as he looked through the photos Celeste provided. She looked just so damned please with herself, finding something like this. Like THIS was something to be proud of finding...i-it was impressive, but he didn’t need to say that to have it go to her head.

“I’m...not all that photogenic, am I?” He asked and showed Mondo.

The biker looked over the pictures. “You don’t look that bad...a bit dorky but not bad.” Hell, he’d even say Taka looked kinda cu--

He jerked back suddenly. Whoa wait, where was THAT coming from?!

Kiyotaka didn’t seem to notice.

“I think you look adorable Kiyotaka,” Sayaka smiled. “Leon’s more dorky in that picture.”

“Hey I look rocking it in!” Leon argued.

Kiyotaka handed the photos to Sakura, who looked them over. “So that one girl, with the dark hair...that’s Mukuro?”

“So THAT’s the Mastermind?” Leon asked.

“I believe so,” Celeste began, she was reveling in the amount of information she came across. She could hold onto it for as long as possible.

“Hmm...although Alter-Ego did mention the Mastermind could have been the Headmaster, since we are here because of him,” Sakura stated.

“So...we have two suspects then? Mukuro Ikusaba, and the Headmaster,” Chihiro stated.

“Wait didn’t Monokuma said he was the Headmaster?” Kiyotaka stated.

“Taka be real, ya think he was ACTUALLY the Headmaster?” Leon looked over.

“I-I wasn’t meaning that,” Kiyotaka began and sighed. “I mean it...seemed too obvious. Why would he just announce he is the Headmaster if he didn’t want us to find out?”

“Hey yeah, ya gotta point there bro,” Mondo nodded.

Leon rolled his eyes, ‘course Mondo would agree with him.

“I-I’m in agreement with Mr. Ishimaru actually,” Hifumi said.

“Ah, you remembered something?” Sayaka asked.

The fanfic writer nodded. “We...he asked us, or at least I’m assuming he asked all of us because...I remember being in that office. He, asked if I was alright with...staying here.”

“And you agreed?” Sayaka looked to him, and he nodded.

“Ah bro!” Mondo held onto Kiyotaka.

“F-forgive me, th-the room started spinning suddenly…” Kiyotaka apologized.

“C’mon sit down,” Mondo urged.

“I...I think, Hifumi is, right though,” Kiyotaka said as he sat down, and Modno sitting beside him.

“W-wait, ya remembering stuff too?” Leon looked to the moral compass.

“I...I don’t know,” Kiyotaka clenched his eyes shut and brought a hand to his temple. “But, I--yes that office, I remember seeing it too. I know I did.”

“Your Monokuma file did mention the blow did not kill you instantly,” Sakura stated. “Perhaps, like Hifumi, you were also in that state of inbetween; but maybe not as long as he was.”

“For fuckin’ real?” Mondo asked.

“It...I know I could hear the sound of the door opening…” Kiyotaka recalled. “And the chiming of the body discovery announcement, before...everything goes black.” Mondo placed a hand on his shoulder.

  
  
  
  



	14. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was mad...he was ticked! And he was blaming Celeste for it! 
> 
> H-he...wait what was it that Chihiro found?

**Chapter 13**

 

Mondo was not liking this. He wasn’t liking this AT ALL. He’s blaming Celeste. Not only because things start to just get more tense with what she found-and the fact she wasn’t sharin’ everything she found- but because of that it seemed to just, trigger something in Taka’s mind. 

Suddenly the Ultimate Moral Compass was not sleeping as well, not like any of them slept all that well, but still. 

He seemed more anxious…

And he was starting to head out on mapping excursions with Hifumi more. Said that, if the fanfic writer was remembering things like he was starting too, he wanted to know if they matched up.  

It was pissing him off and he didn’t know why! 

“You glare any harder at the door and the Monokumas are going to know there’s a threat in here,” Chihiro said as he looked up from his computer. 

“I wasn’t glarin’!” Mondo shot back as he went over to the programmer. “Just...pissed off that Celeste is acting all high and fuckin’ mighty.” 

Chihiro nodded. “Yeah, I don’t like how she’s just holding information away like that...which is why I’m trying to see if I can dig it up myself.” 

“Wait you fer real?” Mondo asked as he knelt down. He could see the programmer typing at a near blinding speed. 

“I’d like to hope there’s some digital copies of what was in there,” he said. “If whatever she found is as important as she’s making it out to be, it could be holding us back from getting out.” 

“Tch...as if I didn’t fuckin’ hate her enough…” 

Chihiro looked up. “Because what she did to Taka?” 

“Chi! Ya heard what she did! And she doesn’t regret it! She tried to take away my bro’s life--he had a chance at a good damn life!” 

“But not according to what Hifumi has been telling us...i-it seems that all of our lives weren’t going to go far…” 

“I have my doubts…” Mondo didn’t want to believe the fanfic writer...but with Taka siding with some of his statements--There was a gasp and he jumped to his feet. “Somethin’ comin’ Chi?” He looked over, and the programmer was just staring at the screen, eyes wide. “Chi? C’mon what’s up? Yer freakin’ me out here!”

“I...I know this code,” Chihiro said, voice wavering some. 

“That good or bad?” 

Chihiro didn’t respond, and began to type away, faster than he had before. 

\--

It wasn’t like Taka didn’t WANT to spend less time with Mondo...bu-but ever since seeing those photos, it started to jog something in his head. 

It wasn’t as clear as Hifumi’s but there was something there. A feeling that even though he did want to leave, that there was just as strong of a reason to stay. And it wasn’t for the reasons he brought up before...like his worries he shared with Leon. 

No...something happened out there. 

And that was the reason why they were--

“Mr. Ishimaru!” 

He jumped. “Ah? Oh-y-yes!?” He straightened his posture as he looked to the fanfic writer. 

“I was trying to talk to you for the last five minutes,” Hifumi stated. “Were you...remembering something?” 

“I...don’t know? Maybe?” Kiyotaka began. “Do you...remember why we, a-agreed to stay here?” 

“I, can’t say that I do entirely,” Hifumi began. “I...just know that the feeling of--”

“Security was here?” 

“Exactly!” Hifumi nodded. 

So, his hunch may be right. “Do you think….something, happened out there?” 

There wasn’t an answer, the implication was enough on its own. “Maybe we should head back, Mr. Kuwata has been wanting to get further into the third floor.” 

“Do you think you can head back up on your own? I-I wanna check on Chihiro and kyoudai.” 

Hifumi nodded. “I think so, if anything I can scream.” 

How the fanfic writer said it, he couldn’t help but laugh. Taka almost wanted to apologize, but he heard the other laugh as well. 

They went their separate ways, and Kiyotaka made his way to that control room. He had to thank Chihiro, it was a lot easier and freer to move around on these floors thanks to him finally getting into the camera feed. 

He was just outside the room when he heard Mondo shout out. 

It felt like something squeezed his chest...no, something inside of his chest. He was running inside--

Chihiro was smiling, but had tears in his eyes. While Mondo was staring at the screen, like he was just trying to process what he was seeing. He felt almost frozen in place. What was--

“Master, I have so much to inform you on!”

That voice...Taka’s eyes widened as he crossed the room. 

\--

Mondo was rubbing Chihiro’s back as he watched the face on screen. It showed expressions and even was able to convey emotion too. Wh-what was--

“H-how is Alter-Ego…” 

Mondo jumped, when did Taka get here? Not that he was complaining...but still he didn’t even hear his bro step in. 

“I-I don’t know,” Chihiro said softly, and once he composed himself enough, he began to type.  _ What happened? Why are you here? _

The face smiled, looking very pleased. “I, asked to be connected to the schools system to help out everyone out…” the face took a somber look. “T-those who were left…” 

The programmer swallowed as he typed again.  _ Do you know who made it out? _

There was a moment of silence, something akin to somebody needing to think before they answered… “Six students survived. Makoto Neagi, Kyouko Kirigiri, Aoi Asahina, Yasuhiro Hagakure, Toko Fukawa, and Byakuya Togami.” 

All three let out a breathe they didn’t know they were holding. Hearing those names...of the ones who survived…

Chihiro began typing again.  _ What did you learn? _

“Why we’re here...and who brought us here.” 

“T-the headmaster, right?” Taka asked. “I mean he’s the reason we’re here.” 

Chihiro typed the question, and Alter-Ego’s eyes lit up. “He was!” 

_ But why? _

“It was a plan that was set in motion. To isolate the students of Hope’s Peak Academy and create a communal life for them. More than just a normal school life...it was intended for them to live out the rest of their lives here.”

“Just like what Sakura said,”  Taka stated. 

None of them said a word...the only sound was Chihiro typing. 

_ Why was this plan made?  _

  
  



	15. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> H-how long were the out for?

**Chapter 14**

 

The biggest, most awful, most tragic event in human history.

That was Alter-Ego’s answer. Some...event. Something that was so heinous that there were no words to accurately describe it. Just that vague string of words was all that they could go on with.

That event that lead them to agreeing to this communal life plan. And none of them could remember?

_What else did you learn?_

The AI looked pleased with that question. “Much more than I did when I was asked the first time. Since I’ve been connected to the school’s system that is. What did you want to know? I can try my best to answer!”

“Wait these cameras woulda been workin’ right?” Mondo asked. “So wouldn’t he have, like access to the feed when we were gone?”

“Ah right!” Chihiro nodded.

_Are there any recordings left from the killing game?_

“There are,” Alter-Ego began. “At first, I could not access them, since I was too busy ensuring Makoto’s safety when I managed to reboot.”

“Wait what!?” The programmer rapidly typed. W-what did it mean by that!?

“Monokuma found out about me,” the AI stated a bit sheepishly. “He..tried to punish me, but he only destroyed the original laptop. I...don’t believe they were aware I was already mostly connected. However...I wasn’t fully in. So when the laptop was destroyed…”

_It’s alright, I understand. But you’re connected now, right?_

“I am, I...I can’t process as fast as I would if I was fully integrated, but I can still function.”

_What did you mean, help Makoto?_

“It was...during a trial,” Alter-Ego began. “He was voted guilty, though he didn’t commit any crime. He was sent to be executed…” the AI smiled brightly. “I was able...to stop it.”

Chihiro smiles some, as he heard Mondo chuckle.

“Way to go, making a badass program,” Mondo ruffled his hair.

“I never thought it could go this far though!” the programmer was beaming. This was just, so amazing! “Ah! Right!”

_So you can access those recordings, right?_

“I can Master...a-all but one…”

_All but one?”_

“I...sadly was in the process of rebooting. I assumed that Makoto’s was the last one...but I have come across another file. But, I have not been able to open it. Each time I attempt it, I’m forced to back out, and start again.”

“That possible?” Mondo asked.

“Very, I did that when I didn’t want my parents to see my digital diary. I made it so if they tried and used a wrong password my computer would restart,” the programmer stated. “The fact that file does that...it sounds like that’s really important, and probably will explain, mostly everything,” Chihiro said. “I hope at least.”

_Please try to pull up and what what you can._

“Please allow me a few moments,” the face faded to a black screen.

“So this is Alter-Ego?” Mondo asked.

Chihiro nodded and looked to Taka. “Are you alright Taka? You haven’t said much…”

Taka jumped. “Ah! N-no I’m fine!” So he was right...that event. That’s why they came here. That’s why they agreed to live here. I-if that was true...how long were they...living here before that game took place?

\--

They were...they were….

“Hey bro, y-you gonna be alright?” Mondo placed a hand on his back.

Taka brought a hand to his mouth. He felt ill. They were...living here...already together before that killing game was established. They were--

“Taka?” Chihiro asked as he looked over.

“I-I’m alright,” he nodded as he pulled his hands away. Mondo still kept his hand pressed to his back...it was, nice to feel.

“I can wait, and continue later if that’s what Master would want,” the AI said.

“Bro?”

“I...I think...i-if we go further...we should have the others here too,” Taka said.

“Y-you think that’s smart?” Chihiro looked to him. “I-I mean Leon and Sayaka are--”

“I-I know...but we all need these questions answered. So I...I think it’s the right thing to do.”

“Wait, before that,” Mondo cut in. “Can we get, or see if we can get one thing cleared up?”

“Ah, of course kyoudai. What is it?”

Mondo looked to Chihiro. “How long...how long has it been since they left?”

Chihiro hesitated. Mondo had a good question, part him wanted to know as well. But...another part of him—

He shook it off and typed the question.

“Hmmm…” the AI seemed to be thinking, or combing through the files to see if they could provide and answer. “...the time from when the survivors left to now…it’s been about 30 months between then and now.”

Mondo felt his stomach drop. In fact he was sure all of theirs did.

30 months? 30 fucking months!?

Th-that’s--

“T-two a-and a half...years,” Taka said quietly.

\--

It took awhile, but everyone was soon gathered in that room. Mondo found Sayaka and Leon trying to push onto the third floor. The baseball player was sporting a gash that cut across his nose bridge. He insisted they both head up, not only for the information found, but so Leon could be treated.

Chihiro found Hifumi with Sakura as the were trying to move some debris so that Hifumi could finish mapping. And Taka found Celeste in the headmaster’s office once again.

Chihiro set the laptop down and opened it. From there, Alter-Ego played the recordings that it could pull up.

“W-we've been...we’ve been kept here for two and a half years?” Sayaka repeated. “T-the killing game, ended two and a half years ago?”

“And we were all part of this...plan?” Leon looked over. “Sakura ya said that before right?”

Sakura nodded. “It was what Alter-Ego told us. The event, and how that lead us to all living here, to have this communal life. To live together for the rest of our lives.”

“Bu-but why!” Sayaka exclaimed, and Leon put an arm around her.

“It must be due to that event,” Celeste stated. “The biggest, most awful, most tragic event in human history.”

“But what IS it?” Mondo asked. “What the fuck IS it exactly?

“I-I’m hoping if we let Alter-Ego go on we can figure it out,” Chihiro said.

“Wait!”

“Ah Taka? What’s up dude, we’re all here, you don’t have to yell,” Leon looked over.

“I-ah, forgive me. But...I-I think...I think we should catch everyone up,” Kiyotaka began.

“Catch...everyone up?” Chihiro asked.

“I mean...wi-with how our cases went. M-maybe we can find something in them. Something that might help us out.”

“Y-ya sure ‘bout that?” Leon started to look a bit pale.

“I-if you don’t I will understand, but...but I really think this might help us,” Taka said firmly.

There was a moment of silence. “Although I am aware as to how much went on, I too would like to know what happened after my death,” Sakura chimed in.

“I...I mean I was the first one to go,” Sayaka began. “I..I’m already pretty lost when it comes to all this, so I--I wanna watch too.”

Leon sighed. “I-if Sayaka’s gonna watch, fuck it I’ll watch too.”


	16. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They...they thought they could handle this. They went through, most of them, before...well some at least. T-they could handle this....

**Chapter 15**

 

Nobody said a word as Leon’s and Sayaka’s trail played out. Everyone knew it.That is except for the pop idol.

Sayaka took Leon’s hand almost on reflex. After realizing what she did she was about to let go, but Leon held on. She could feel him shake a little bit...and so she took that as an ok, and continued to hold it.

As it played, she flinched at some of the evidence...and Leon squeezed squeezed her hand tight when it was revealed how she was the one to attack first.

How Leon tried to defend himself, stating it was an accident…

How Celeste stated that he could have instead just left the room, but instead stayed; despite his intentions to try to talk her down, and get the weapon away. She was annoyed with how Celeste made it seem she knew what Leon was doing.

She didn’t! She wasn’t there. She wasn’t there to hear the genuine concern...how he really did want to talk. That he was worried for her.

“H-hey,” a soft voice pulled her out, as she felt a thumb wipe across her cheek.

Her now wet cheek.

She was crying. “I-I’m--I’m so--”

“No more, alright?” Leon said softly. “We promised that, remember?”

Sniffling slightly, she nodded and hugged him. His arms wound around her as he held her, until the video faded just as the chain with that metal collar shot into the room.

Nobody said anything for a moment. Just letting the information process through once more.  

“Mondo...Taka…” Chihiro looked over to the two. “W-will you two be alright if we, move onto the next one?”

Mondo stiffened some. Even though Chihiro held no ire or blame to him...and he was, somewhat alright with what happened. H-he, there was a part of him that just didn’t want to--

“Kyoudai,” Taka called. “Y-you’re not alone in this...n-not this time.”

Mondo looked over to the other, as he felt Taka take his hand. There was a sudden change, He felt...a bit more confident. With Taka by him, he was sure he could handle it. He nodded. “Ah, y-yeah. Go on Chi.”

\--

Sayaka was hugging Chihiro from behind as they watch what happened to his body. W-why would--why would ANYONE do something like that!? She could feel the programmer shake; but out of anger or disgust she couldn’t tell.

For the longest time, Chihiro said nothing.

“So-so Toko was...IS Genocide Jack?” Chihiro asked, voice quiet and shaky.

“Sh-she is,” Taka confirmed.

“Can I say it’s weird that the fucking  SERIAL killer didn’t kill anyone?”

“Leon,” Sayaka glared as she looked over her shoulder. She had to agree though, it was odd. It made her feel...even worse than before. Knowing she acted the way she did, while a convicted and well known serial killer took no part in the game.

The trial continued. Taka reached over to coerced Mondo to uncurl his other hand from the fist it was forming. Nails were biting into his palm. “I...I’m sorry,” he whispered.

“T-the hell you apologizin’ for?” Mondo looked to Taka, those red eyes were already welling with tears.

“I-I...that statement...th-that where it all fell apart…” Taka said.

“Taka...bro,” Mondo said softly, and the other flinched away. “D-don’t go sayin’ that. Don’t go blamin’ yerself alright?”

Sayaka gasped as the voting was shown. One vote...one vote was for Taka. D-did he--

“Also...not gonna lie...but I wanna take my bat upside Togami’s smug ass face,” Leon groused.

“I think we all did,” Mondo huffed.

“You wanted to use my bat?” Leon looked to him.

“Why are you like this?”

“I think I’m coping…”

“Well is a fuckin’ shitty way to cope.”

“Guys, come on,” Sayaka sighed.

“I'm just glad...we don’t see the executions,” Taka said softly. Mondo found himself wrapping an arm around him.

He could remember hearing Taka screaming during his execution. All the pain and anguish...the utter despair.

 

_I begged him...to take me too…_

 

Yeah, Mondo was pretty damned grateful they didn’t show ‘em. He didn’t want to put Taka through that again.

“So, ah...two more right?” Sayaka asked.

“Three,” Sakura said. “Celeste’s, then mine, and then as Alter-Ego stated, Makoto’s.”

Everyone was quiet as the watch the trials play on. And all Mondo could do...was think of how he was gonna make that girl pay in some way. He wanted to just rip into Celeste, but Taka squeezed his hand. It was enough to keep him at bay--or so he thought.

He could feel the other shaking some, and his breathing was coming out in an uneven pace. Chancing a glance over to the other, he froze. Taka’s eyes were somewhat glassy, and he even though he was looking at the screen, wasn’t watching the video...he had this far off look in his eyes.

He-he was...he was trying his best to not let his emotions get to him.

Mondo knew...h-he knew that Taka was just trying not to remember Mondo’s execution. Trying to not break down.  

As soon as the first tear fell--

It was too late to stop as the moral compass broke.

Mondo gathered the other up in his arm and held him close. Dammit...Taka was so worried about HIM breaking that he didn’t even bother to think about himself. He was an idiot sometimes.

A caring idiot…

He closed his eyes as he tried to keep his own tears back. A caring, loyal...fucking cute idiot.

Fuck this trial anyway, wasn’t like they were going to learn anything from it. His soul brother needed him more.

Celeste looked over to the two for a moment before letting her gaze fall back to the video. Part of her...part of her...hated the reason why she did it. It sounds so...just so plain and boring. Greed? That was all? That was why she committed those acts?

Celestia Ludenberg would NEVER do something so, simple and plain! It was beneath her…

B-but Taeko Yasuhiro?

Oh yes...she would. She would without a doubt do something so plain. Maybe not murder, but still.

Ugh, she was embarrassed by this whole thing. When would it just end?

 

\--

Sakura’s was troubling to watch, for all of them. Watching as Hina fought her hardest against everyone…trying to take the fall. Trying have the blame pinned on her. And when it didn’t, when Makoto and Kyouko saw through her lies...she refused to agree with them. The martial artist’s eyes welled with tears, and Sakaya offered her a cloth to dry them with.

“Hina…” There was a hand on her arm and she looked to see Leon besides her.

Even though to some it was satisfying seeing the affluent prodigy be floored with the conclusion, none of took any joy in it. They stood by Sakura as the trial came to close, Hina crying as the votes were cast.

Their hearts sank when Hina admitted that wanting them to all die, for incorrectly voting was the intentions behind her actions. Hina stating how it was their fault Sakura took her life, that they backed her into a corner.

“W-why did she say such a thing?” Sakura asked. “Where would she get such an idea!?”

“Y-you mean they didn't?” Sayaka asked.

“Of course not!” Sakura began. “I understood that they would not trust me. I...understood their concerns and fears. I hold no blame for their actions.”

“Would Hina have known?” Taka asked.

Sakura was about to answer when she heard Hina claiming her to be in despair when she died. Her eyes narrowed some. Despair?

“That mother…” Mondo growled as he picked up on what was probably going on. “Hey don’t ya dare go back ta thinkin’ like that neither!” He whipped around to her. “Ya ain’t responsible fer anythin’ that happened.”

“Mondo,” Sakura was taken aback. Then again, she shouldn’t be surprised. She constantly heard Chihiro and Taka...telling him to push out of any thoughts he has about what happened; those two already going to the biker to calm him down. She also saw it with Leon and Sayaka, a circle of ‘ _I’m sorry’_ and _‘I forgive you’_.

The post trial continued to play. “I...never hated them. I would never hate them,” her hands clenched tightly. “Where...where did that note come from?”

“Give you three guesses, and a hint that it came from something black and white and has a hardon for despair,” Leon said. This was...this was so fucked up! There was no doubt about it, Monokuma messed with Sakura’s ACTUAL suicide letter. So then...where the hell was the actual on-- “Sayaka...keep my bat as far away from me.”

The pop idol was already handing it too Hifumi. “I figured. We didn’t find another laptop yet, can’t risk you smashing this one.”

“Bastard,” Sakura growled, and her eyes held such intense anger that they nearly glowed.

And then...the actual suicide note was read. It was...so sad almost heart wrenching as Sakura wrote about her guilt of submitting to the Mastermind’s wishes.

But...also uplifting at the end. The sacrifice she made, was no longer lost on those in the trial.  In the end, she made it in an effort to not only thwart the Mastermind, but to help the others...she was truly something more than just the Ultimate Martial Artist.

“When we get out,” Sakura looked to Taka who was speaking. “W-we’ll find them..a-and you can Hina can...can talk about things. Be there for each other again.”

Sakura smiled softly and nodded. What happened, happened. She couldn’t keep looking back on it, as tempting as it was…

As she looked around, she could feel that now...this was such a different atmosphere, and feeling this time around. This time she would make sure to protect everyone, and make sure they’d all get out.

\--

And then...the final one. Or at least the final one that Alter-Ego had access too. So that body in the garden was from the trial after Sakura’s. So who killed them? If Alter-Ego said that the ones who got out was right, then how was it possible for a murder to take place?

Then the case ended with Makoto’s guilt.

But as Alter-Ego stated, they stopped his execution. So then what? There was nothing more to show?  

“There’s another one, right?” Leon asked.

“There is, but Alter-Ego said that each time it tries to access it, there’s a fail safe to it.Making it need to back out and restart.”

“...could you help it?”

Everyone looked to Taka.

“I ah...what do you mean?” Chihiro asked.

“C-could you help Alter-Ego in opening that file? And the files its been having trouble with?” Taka proceeded.

“I...don’t know.”

“I believe in you two,” Taka said. “I-if you truly think there’s something of importance in that file, then I think you two should focus on that. We can handle the rest.”

“A-are you sure?” Chihiro looked over and Taka nodded.

“Thanks to Alter-Ego, you can access most things from the laptop alone, correct?” He asked and Chihiro nodded. “Then I put my trust in you. I know the both of you can get not only that file open, but those recordings!”

The programmer smiled. “Alright, I won’t let you down!”

“If ya need something to be looked into, give me or Sayaka a hollar,” Leon offered. “We’ve gotten pretty good at dealing with the Monokumas.”

“Ah right,” Taka turned to them. “I wanted to talk to you two about that.”

“Ah? What about Kiyotaka?” Sayaka asked.

“Well...Ishida pointed out that it took four hits to, take out those, um…”

“Junkers?” Mondo supplied.

“Yes! Thanks Kyoudai!” Taka grinned at him before looking back.

“Ah!” Sayaka smiled. “I get it! You want to know how many hits it  takes to take out the other types!”

“Precisely! If we know that we can be more prepared when we make our way down,” Taka nodded.

“There might be others we haven’t run into yet,” Leon noted. “But if we can get some ideas to what we’re up against, could mean we can have an easier time getting out.”

“With no new injuries,” Sayaka stated as she pointed to the bandaged gash on Leon’s face.  

“Hey hey, that was something nobody could predict!” Leon argued.

Mondo swore he felt his heart stop...and something clicked. Take continued on talking with Leon and Sayaka, as Mondo stood there. That little revelation slowly dawning onto him-and grew as he saw the other taking initiative. Organizing them more thoroughly.  

He could still feel the heat of Taka’s hand in his. How he remembered during his final moments, all he wanted to do was to hold the other. To comfort them.

Oh shit…

H...he might LIKE Taka.

“Kyoudai!”

He jumped and looked to Taka, ah crap he could feel his face heating up. “Y-yeah?”

The other smiled at him. “I can still trust you to have my back right? Th-that if we need to push, you’ll be right there with me?”

Mondo felt his mouth go dry. His mind racing, providing him that he’d be with Taka for as long as he wanted him. And fuck that was just doing stuff to his heart. He couldn’t speak. All he could do was nod.

Fuck.

It wasn’t he MIGHT like Taka.

He fucking did.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO FREAKING TERRIBLE! I forgot to link this AMAZING FANART from Chapter 3 by the amazingly talented (and super sweet) 2ki8hi
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/Br-8VC4g03H/
> 
> PLEASE!!! GO see this! (tumblr link: https://2ki8h1.tumblr.com/post/181531672052/291218-with-hope-well-escape-chapter-3 )


	17. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somethings are best forgotten...but everyone knows it's never that easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a bit of some graphic hints to Mondo experiencing his execution. So I do apologize in advanced. I added "*" to when it starts and when it ends if you do not want to read.

**Chapter 16**

 

He liked him…

Fuuuuuuuuuck, he really liked him.

It was the only thing going through Mondo’s head as he tried to sleep, but he couldn’t help it. These thoughts kept popping into his head. Why he was so worried about Taka above all else. Why he was upset--jealous...he was fucking jealous when the Moral Compass wouldn't join him when he and Chi went to work on checking the camera feed and the school’s system. 

Though he could consider  _ this _ a fair exchange. He really did mean it when he was concerned about the other not sleeping well-and he’d like to think Taka DID sleep better by him. So he at least got this to enjoy.

But now...now HE was the one having trouble sleeping.  

He was still caught in that in between awake and asleep. His mind was slowly becoming more alert, while his body was still at rest. The soft breathing coming from the other that was nestled by him was almost enough to lull him back to sleep. 

Almost. 

Because there was another sound. A clicking, tapping sound that he’s actually grown familiar too. So familiar that he knew in an instant who was responsible.  

“Chi.” 

The programmer jumped and looked over his shoulder. 

“Th’ fuck yer awake fer?” Mondo shifted and pushed himself up, trying not to wake up Kiyotaka who was still sound asleep, curled up by him. Mondo couldn’t help but glance down and just feel a bit more at ease seeing the other’s face and body free of any tension. 

“I um…” 

“...I will drag yer ass from that computer,” Mondo threaten as he looked back over to the smaller boy. 

“That file we found...we’re so close to opening it,” Chihiro said. 

Mondo hummed some and carefully got up, pulling his jacket to cover Kiyotaka, who clung to it, as he moved over to the other. 

“Y-you can go back to sleep,” Chihiro said. 

“I’ll go back ta sleep when I know yer gonna.”  

The smaller boy huffed, and went back to work. There was so much that kept this file locked. What was it? What was hiding in it? He had to know. I-it could answer so much! It could--

“You both are still awake?” 

Mondo and Chihiro jumped and looked over. 

“Ah Sakura? Why are you--” Chihiro began. 

“I could not sleep,” she admitted. 

“Woke up ta him typin’,” Mondo said and pointed. 

“Heeey,” Chihiro frowned.

“And why are you awake Chihiro?” Sakura asked, her voice carried an air of concern. 

“Like I said to Mondo, I-we almost have this file open...t-there’s so much trying to keep anyone out. Alter-Ego said this wasn’t the first file like this, and that last time they got into one, i-it revealed so much--”

“Ya mean that goal of us livin’ here and that fucked up event, right?” Mondo asked. “That biggest baddest yadda yadda yadda thing?”  

Chihiro nodded. “Y-yeah...I just...if this can show anything else then--”

“Master?” A small voice from the laptop spoke up. “It’s open.” 

\--

_ Proyecto Realive _ . That was the file name. Inside were tons of text documents, which were expected. 

The first thing they found while looking in, was something that was a bit mind boggling. A different set of rules for the class trials. Well, alright similar rules with one added to it. Anyone who votes incorrectly, would JOIN the blackened in being punished. 

Mondo felt sick...b-because Taka...Taka! H-he--up until the end he--!

“Mondo are you alright?” 

He jumped and looked over to Sakura. He couldn’t trust his volume if he answered so he nodded. She still gave him a concerned look, before turning her attention back to Chihiro. 

Besides that, there were more articles going into detail as to what  _ Proyecto Realive  _  truly was….and then he found something else unexpected. 

Video files. A folder FILLED with them. All titled with some ambiguous coding. 

Chihiro hesitated as the cursor hovered over one. It was titled,  _ T1KB/LK _ . He clicked it...and what played--

Well everyone awake knew the scene. They knew it well. It was Leon’s execution. So that was captured too. But why weren’t they along with the trails? There had to be a reason. 

Chihiro looked away as the video finished. He closed it, tears forming in his eyes, He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

“Y-ya got it opened...come on let’s head ta--” 

“N-no, I want--” Chihiro argued. 

“There are….more videos than there were executions,” Sakura pointed out before the two could start a back and forth. 

“Ah!” Chihiro looked and gasped. She was right. He quickly clicked on the video titled,  _ SMFP/SM.  _

The video that opened this time had Sayaka in it. She was placed on a stage that seemed to be lined with a giant bear trap. The sharp edges catching the lights from the stage. They watched as she sang, and a meter behind her filled up. Sh-she was literally sing for her life. As she sang, the more the meter filled. It almost filled the whole way--

But then Monokuma smashed the meter, causing her to fail.

And the trap snapped shut, killing her. 

The video ended. 

And the three just stared at the screen. 

Looks like...none of them were going to get much sleep. 

\--

*Each video was an execution. Mondo still couldn’t handle watching his. He swear he could feel it happening as it played. His body just coming apart. His heart was hammering in his chest--wait was it outside his chest now? 

Eyes clenched shut, so tight it was nearly painful as lights flickered behind them. Hands reaching up to press against them…

They were there, they weren’t melting out of his sockets. 

He knew he was shaking. He could almost feel his bones creaking as he curled up tightly--

Breathing normally was becoming difficult. H-he was gasping for breath. 

H-he was in tact. H-he was fine. H-he was-- *

It was Chihiro’s hand on his arm, and Sakura’s on his back that manage to pull him out of it with a jump. Spots of lights swam across his vision as he blinked a few times. I-it wasn’t real. 

Chihiro looked to him, concern was evident in his eyes. 

“It was just a video Mondo,” Sakura’s voice was soft, but it carried a certainty that just made feel a bit more at ease. 

Mondo took a few steady breaths, as he straightened himself out; and did his best to give a soft smile along with a soft pat to the programmer's shoulder. He was alright for them to move on...he was pretty sure he was alright to move on. 

At least he wanted to believe he was.

Because not long after, Chihiro found not only his execution, but Sakura’s as well.  And against everything telling him not too, Chihiro let them play. 

When they watched...they admitted they felt...something.

As Chihiro’s played, watching that little sprite of himself get overwhelmed by the sheer number of Monokuma sprites,  the small programmer’s body shook as his breath became ragged. Mondo squeezed his shoulder in a way to ground him. And when his sprite popped out of existence...for a moment his breathing stopped and his body locked up. 

The same with Sakura. She said she could feel some sort of pressure weighing down on her...like she was being buried alive. As for what the deal was with the aliens, none of them were sure if the truly wanted to know.

They were not liking where this was going. 

More so when they found a second batch of files. Not just any files…

Monokuma files. 

Files the show how each of them were murdered. Mondo’s read that he was found in the sauna, and died by suffocation. But that never happened...that didn’t happen at all, so why--

The fuck? There was another one? Clubbed over the head by a metal bat? 

What the absolute fuck!?

“I…” Chihiro wet his lips before continuing. “I think...everything that happened was a lie.” 

“What do you mean by that?” Sakura asked. 

Chihiro looked to Mondo. “Remember when were trying to figure WHY the Mastermind wanted to broadcast this whole thing?” 

“Yeah, you, me, and Taka agreed that the Mastermind was just being fucked up and wanting to spread despair or some shit.” 

“Yes, but then why not kill us?” Chihiro stated. “Like actually kill us.” 

“That is something I think we are all wondering,” Sakura said. 

The programmer tilted his head back to look at Sakura behind him. “What if...they wanted people to...eventually enjoy watching it?” 

“Whoa whoa whoa,” Mondo placed a hand on the back of Chihiro’s head to urge it back up so he could look the programmer in the eye. “What the fuck do you mean enjoy watchin’ it?”  

“I...I want to test a theory, but everyone needs to be awake,” he looked over to the others still asleep. 

“So we wait?” Mondo looked to him. “Or expectin’ us ta sleep after findin’ out ‘bout all this?” 

“I was hoping...you’d help me wake up everyone.” 

\--

“Hey...hey bro,” Mondo shook Kiyotaka carefully. Though he didn’t want to. He KNOWS the other wasn’t sleeping as much or as well as he should But Chihiro was right, they NEEDED to see this. 

“Hmmm….” Red eyes fluttered open...and goddamn it made his stomach flip.

“Chi found somethin’,” He said. “Git up. We can sleep after it, ‘kay?” 

Kiyotaka nodded some as he pushed himself up. “Ah-um...your jacket.” 

“Oh, ah….thanks,” Mondo took the offered piece of clothing back.

“Yo Sayaka...come on, wake up,” Leon nudge the pop idol, who made a soft sound but just curled up closer to him--and dear fuck if his heart didn’t almost just burst. 

“Sayaka, I…”Chihiro began. He wanted to say she could go back to sleep after this, but he knew. 

He knew there was no way she’d go back to sleep after what they were going to show. 


	18. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So...i-it was all planned out. 
> 
> From beginning to end--to everywhere in between. 
> 
> Every instance was planned out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **PLEASE NOTE!!! I haven't played V3 nor watch the DR3 anime!! Please avoid spoiling them. If there's any correlation it is mere coincidence (already gotten a comment like this already).

**Chapter 17**

 

When Chihiro showed the video, he was expecting for Leon to act similarly to Mondo...or if anything like how he did. But the baseball player didn’t react. In fact...it wasn’t like he was breathing as the video played. 

The closer he looked, he felt the color from his face drain as he finally noticed Leon’s bright blue eyes clouded over. 

And then...he laughed. 

He laughed and laughed before dropping down. Knees brought to his chest, and arms covering his head as he laughed. “I-I’m okay….I’m okay…I’m okay…I’m okay…I’m okay…” 

Sayaka was besides him in and instant. Arms wrapping around him. His laughing trailed off as he moved his arms and clung to the pop idol as he shook. Trying to choke back his crying, but failing to do so. 

Chihiro closed the video. “T-they’re all there...and more.” 

“And more?” Hifumi asked. “W-what do you mean by that Mr. Fujisaki?”

Chihiro looked to Mondo and Sakura, before looking over to Leon and Sayaka. The baseball player was still holding onto her, but the cloudiness in his eyes was gone. 

“C-can I...continue?” 

Leon nodded some. “S-sure dude,” his voice was cracking slightly. 

\--

Sayaka’s arms left Leon in favor of  wrapping around herself as she shook. “I...I felt it…” 

“What?” Leon asked as he shifted to try his best to now comfort her. 

“I-I swear I felt it! I felt the trap close! I-I!” 

“Sayaka, Sayaka,” the Baseball Star placed his hands on her face and forced her to look at him. “It was just a video, it didn’t happen. Y-you’re safe here...t-that wasn’t real.” He pulled her close to him and held her as she shook still. 

W-why was there an execution for her? What the hell!? 

Chihiro looked to Mondo and Sakura. “I think I was right.” 

“Right with what exactly?” Celeste asked looking away from the laptop screen. 

“Remember how Monokuma said our memories were taken?” He asked and she nodded. 

“B-but what if this is just to mess with us?” Leon asked, his voice was a bit soft as he still held Sayaka. The pop idol seemed to have calmed down, but he didn’t want to chance anything. 

Chihiro frowned and pulled up the Monokuma files. “I think...it was all fabricated to create something with us.”

Out of everyone, nobody expected Celeste to have reacted in such a way. “W-w-what are those?” 

“Monokuma files...for everyone,” Chihiro said. “How we were killed,” he turned back and scrolled down through them. “And who killed us.” 

“B-but that doesn’t make any sense!” Kiyotaka stated. 

“If you think about it one way it does,” Chihiro said. 

“If this was planned from the very beginning, and instead of our memories just being erased,” Sakura explained. 

“H-holy shit,” Leon mumbled. “Th-that whole, what if Monokuma planted something too is legit!?”

Chihiro nodded. “Almost like, um...Pavlovian suggestions?”

“Pav-what now?” Leon asked. 

“You mean...he implanted, some sort of conditioning reflex into us?” Kiyotaka asked.  

Chihiro nodded. “Anything we did...everything that happened...it was to get an already predetermined response from one of us. The Mastermind...had us conditioned for anything.” 

“W-we...i-it was all planned?” Celeste was shaking. She admitted that she both loved her talent yet hated it since, to be fair it was just luck. She strived for control, it’s why she created that persona of hers. And now...now being told that every bit of control she thought she made in this game--she was just following along some kind of warped script. “W-we had-had no choice? Everything….everything we did w-was already planned out?”

“Celeste,” Kiyotaka went over to her. 

She was pulling as her hair that were currently bound in braids, due to her style falling in a similar fashion like Mondo’s had. Her eyes clenched shut as tugged. “Nothing we did woulda mattered!” She was breaking. Hifumi placed his hands over hers and pulled them from her hair. Her eyes opened, and tears just fell. “They...didn’t give a choice… _ I  _ never had a chance...” 

“The hell you--” Mondo began.  

“I want to see the files!” Celeste demanded. 

Chihiro didn’t argue. In fact he knew which files to bring up. He pulled up several. Byakuya’s, Leon’s, Hagakure's, Hifumi...it was different from his other one, and his own. He moved over as Celeste knelt down and read them. Her breathing growing more and more frantic after reading each one. 

She was barely through Hagakure’s before she sat and covered her face with her hands and sobbed. Each one...each alternate file…

They followed her plan. 

A plan she thought she had concocted on her own. All that control she worked so hard to get to make her FEEL like she could have survived…

It was never there. 

She was weak. Physically weak. Her talent, it was nothing more than luck in such small SMALL circumstances. Bust she was still so PROUD of it.

“Celeste?” 

She lifted her head and saw Kiyotaka offering a hand to her. She felt something flare up inside her and she slapped the hand away. “What is wrong with you!? I-I plotted to kill you without hesitation!”

Kiyotaka didn’t look offended. “Those files make it seem differently though.” 

“Bro don’t bothe--” 

“I don’t think you would have on your own,” Kiyotaka continued, ignoring Mondo’s interjection. 

“And how would you know?” She tried to glare at him. 

“Well...you haven’t yet right?” 

It was a simple statement. And he had a point. There were plenty of time Celeste could have slipped away. Used her skill to coerced a way to leave. 

“H-how do you know I’m no-not just using you like before?” She asked. 

“I don’t,” Kiyotaka shrugged. 

“You’re a real idiot,” Celeste looked up to him, but her glare held no heat in it. “Why? You  _ trust _ me?”

“Taka, just give it up,” Mondo sighed as he placed a hand on the others shoulder. 

Instead of backing off as both Celeste and Mondo thought he’d do, instead Kiyotaka knelt down to be level with Celeste. “Do you want to get out?”

Celeste was taken aback some. W-what kind of questi-- “OF COURSE I DO! Why asked something like that!?” 

“Because, it doesn’t feel like you do.” 

“You little…” she growled. 

“I...actually agree with Mr. Ishimaru,” Hifumi spoke up. 

“You two don’t know ANYTHING! I wanted to get out of here! MORE THAN ANYONE!” She yelled. “Every day was HELL being here! Why--WHY would I want to STAY here!?” 

“Because you don’t want to know what’s out there?” Hifumi supplied. “B-because it’s been...over two years since we’ve been, asleep for?”

Hifumi was right. It was still something they couldn’t buy. Two and a half years passed as they were kept in those things. And now...none of them really knew what they could expect when they did get out. It scared them all...but they knew it couldn’t be worse then being trapped in here. At least, if they died out there...they might get more answers. 

“Sh-shut up shut up shut up!” The Ultimate Gambler yelled, her voice cracking. “I-I can be--I can--It’s NOT--!!”

She couldn’t find her words. Everything felt like it was spiraling out of control. Her hands dug into her hair, nails digging into her scalp. It was all falling apart. Something she just refused to admit. 

Something she didn’t WANT to admit.

She felt tears falling down her face, and didn’t fight when Hifumi once again pulled her hands from her hair. Lifting her head she looked into Kiyotaka’s red eyes and she sniffled some. “I..have some control here...I...can...I can do something here,” she choked out.

She hated it. She hated hated hated hated--

She cried as not only Kiyotaka but Hifumi embraced her. T-these two were such idiots. 

Such...such idiots that had not right to give her a chance. 


	19. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final trial. There's not much for them to say...just question. And yet....it still didn't answer the biggest question they had. 
> 
> Why DIDN'T they die?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **PLEASE NOTE!!! I haven’t played V3 nor watch the DR3 anime!! Please avoid spoiling them. If there’s any correlation it is mere coincidence (already gotten a comment like this already).

**Chap** **ter 18**

“What the fuck!?” Mondo shouted. “No! No way!” 

“Kyoudai! I-I think it might do us some good!” Taka argued. 

Mondo refused to budge. He was NOT gonna let Taka see that! H-he didn’t care how much it made sense, he didn’t want him to see it! 

...he...didn’t want to see it. 

Mondo felt his heart racing some. The idea, just the thought of seeing his bro being executed. He jolted when he felt a set of hands on his face. Looking forward he saw those bright red eyes, holding strong. 

“Y-you said it yourself...I--we’re alive,” Kiyotaka said. “E-everyone else watched theirs...I-I should know w-what would have happened to me. I-if I don’t...I...I don’t know but I just feel like I should. So, please, Kyoudai? I-please let me watch?”

Mondo felt his cheeks heat up some but nodded. He still didn’t want too...but, he’ll need to be strong for this. And for his bro when he watches it. “O-only if I fuckin’ watch it with ya.”

He knew he was going to regret it, but he couldn’t let Taka see it alone. H-he was going to be strong for him. 

He was going to be there for his bro. 

“A-are you sure?” Chihiro looked over. The file was titled  _ PMKIIP/KI _ . He was going to be the last one. Mondo fought hard, but in the end Kiyotaka’s demand trumped him. 

Kiyotaka nodded, and braced himself as the video played. 

The video was sick in Mondo’s opinion. Really REALLY sick. He remembers Taka telling him about his dream…

To become Prime Minister to restore his family’s name. Fucking hell, why was THIS his execution!? Tied up, forced to waves as he was paraded through the streets. 

Perverting his bro’s dream. 

He couldn’t watch anymore. He looked away and caught a glimpse of Taka...and he felt his stomach drop. The moral compass was pale, paler than normal. Eyes wide as he watched. He was clutching at his right arm, as if trying hold it in place. He could see that the arm itself twitch slightly, as if it wanted to move--god that had to be creepy as fuck to feel. 

Mondo was about to reach out to him, place a hand on his shoulder like he did for Chihiro to help ground him—

Then there was the sound of a gunshot firing from the video. 

He caught Taka as the other staggered, his hands clutching at his chest, at his heart. Taka’s shoulders were shaking as he heaved slightly.

“I gotcha,” Mondo said softly as he held on, urging the other to sit...part of him just wanted to pull the shorter teen into his lap. But he’ll settle of Taka sitting by him, clutching at a the arms wrapped around him. He found himself muttering ‘ _ you’re alright...you’re alive’ _ over and over waiting for Taka to calm down. 

“Was there, anything else you’ve gotten from... _ Proyecto Realive, _ was it?” Celeste asked. 

“So far this is all we’ve looked into,” Chihiro admitted. 

“And the final trial recordings? Th-the one you two found out about?” She proceeded. 

“Ah! Yes! We-we’ve manage to get that open as well,” the programmer nodded. 

“B-before you show it,” Celeste began as she fiddled with some of her hair, falling loose from one of her braids. Something she found herself doing more and more...something Taeko did so very often. “I...want to finish sharing what I found, since I think...w-we should see that first.” 

“It was just the dossier and photos right?” Leon asked. 

“True, but...I did...mislead you.” 

“Bitch,” Mondo huffed. 

“Shut up,” she hissed and grabbed the dossier. “When I said the Mastermind was Mukuro--”

“Wait it’s not!? Then who--” Leon began. 

“WOULD YOU LET ME--” Celeste shouted but a hand on hers had her calm down, as she turned to see Hifumi besides her. She sighed and calmed down though her voice still carried some irritation as she turned to Mukuro’s profile. “Here. Look at this. This is how Mukuro looked like.” 

Sayaka took the little booklet. “She...looks familiar. But then again…I don’t know how much I can trust myself on remembering.”

“Try to picture her...with pink hair,” Celeste said. She knew...she knew from the first time she looked at that picture of Mukuro, there were similarities between her...and that other girl. The eye shape, the face, and those freckles...sure photoshop WAS a thing. But why would an ULTIMATE need those? And the Ultimate Fashionista? She KNOWS when somebody is lying. She KNEW that Junko...was lying from the start.  

“Whoa whoa whoa! What are you saying!?” Leon asked. 

“Just...keep that in mind as we watch. I feel...that’s going to be important,” Celeste said. 

“You better not be hidin’ any more shit from us,” Mondo growled. 

“I am not.” 

“Bullshit.”

“Kyoudai...let’s just...let’s just watch it, alright?” Taka said, breaking up the minor fight.

\--

They watched as the trial went on. And Celeste was right. Well kinda, Mukuro WAS masquerading as Junko, but that’s all she said she knew. 

She had no ideas about Junko, in fact she pointed out in the dossier that Junko’s profile was gone. Sayaka flipped through it to confirm. 

“So...w-we were here, for two years before that event?” Leon asked and looked to Hifumi. “That sound right?” 

“It..would make sense,” the fanfic writer began. “I’m sorry Mr. Kuwata but I really can’t place time for my memories.” 

“But what said is true, right? We-we attended here, and eventually agreed to stay here because of that event. I-I’ll trust yer word over her’s.” 

Hifumi adjusted his glasses and nodded. “I-it is true.” 

“So...not only were two years taken from us before the killing game began,” Celeste began. “We have lost another two years being in those things?” 

“Ah! Wh-what are those things?” Sayaka asked. “You did find out, right?” 

“I think...first we should focus on what we just learned from this,” Taka said. “Then see what all this,” he gestured to the room. “Is about.” 

“I…” Sayaka frown but nodded. “You’re right.” She looked over to Chihiro. “So..this was all...broadcasted?  To destroy any last remaining fragments of hope?” 

“T-that’s what she’s saying,” Chihiro hesitated. “W-we...we helped in just creating more despair.”

“But then...why are WE still alive?” Leon asked. “How, if those air purifiers were--” 

“I think...the air isn’t as toxic as it once was…” Chihiro stated. “There’s a chance for that. I mean if it wasn’t, then...I don’t think they would have made it long enough to even get out.” 

“But that doesn’t answer how WE’RE alive,” Sayaka repeated. 

Chihiro looked to Taka and Mondo, who nodded. “I think...yes it was a way to spread despair...but I think they-Junko- wanted people to, enjoy it.” 

“E-enjoy it?” Sayaka asked. 

“...you mean, make it so it was entertaining? Make people willing to watch it,” Celeste started. “Had them...want to relive it?” 

“Relive--what the fuck!?” Leon yelled. 

Chihiro nodded as he glanced over to Celeste. “Have people start guessing as to who would die this time. Who would be executed...have them join in and find out who was the murderer.” 

“S-so we-we were just...t-that’s why all those other executions videos were there?!” Sayaka felt herself shake. Sh-she was use to being the spotlight. Striving to be in it, but this? This was a nightmare! 

“And if-if it didn't go how she wanted?” Leon asked, he tongue felt heavy as he waited for the obvious answer. 

“I think...we wouldn’t have woken up then,”Chihiro said. 

“Out fate, would have been like Mukuro’s,” Celeste added. “So in the end, all this, was done to take away any hope the world had. Take away the hope we had. Play us like we were just toys.” 

“A game she would be willing to play again and again and make everyone watch until they either enjoyed it, and have us continue…” Hifumi trialed off. 

“Or just fuckin’ end us if she didn’t get her way,” Mondo huffed. “Seems we got that figured out now…” 

“But here’s the main thing  _ I _ don’t get,” Leon started. “How the hell DID we survive?” 

“That...is where  _ Proyecto Realive  _ comes in,” Chihiro said. 

 


	20. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally some answers are coming in...
> 
> It's not much but some.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **So...I was just informed today that my place of employment is shutting down next month. Although I was planning on leaving in the next few years it's still a bit of a blow. So I needed a little pick me up and post this. I wanted to wait until I had the climax of Arc 2 completed but I think this a good enough reason to post. 
> 
> ~~~~~  
> PLEASE NOTE!!! I haven’t played V3 nor watch the DR3 anime!! Please avoid spoiling them. If there’s any correlation it is mere coincidence (already gotten a comment like this already).

**Chapter 19**

 

 _Proyecto Realive_ was “simple”, an implanted simulation that was to affect the mental/physical/emotional state of those who have undergone it.

The mind convincing the body of images being projected to the participant as actually happening to them...and convincing others they were witnessing it if influenced under the correct stimuli.

Best explained that it was almost like a hypnosis; but forced upon the consciousness rather than how typical hypnosis worked. Mainly focussed on heightened suggestibility to the physical, emotional, and mental state of the participant.

Images, words, sound, and such for the stimuli would be what would trigger the simulation to occur.

It would be a test as to how far a person could be pushed if prompted under the right circumstances. Along with the testing of a shared reaction. Once a participant is subjected to a stimuli to test for a result...

 

_The participant would be placed in cryo-freeze…_

_To awake at a later date the experiment would be performed again._

 

Cryo-freeze? So what the heck was that pamphlet going on about cadavere use!? Sayaka remembers finding it, and well...that was a fun time for her and Leon.

They hung up tarps over the doors for, what they could guess, as a day or two as they tried to calm themselves down again. The idea that maybe they were dead... and they were just some kind of zombie—that was Leon’s idea, though she didn’t dismiss it.

W-was it all to mislead anyone who came in here?

To not even attempt to open them?

B-but wouldn’t they have been curious as to why Mondo would be in one? W-wasn’t he liquified? W-why didn’t that raise any flags?

“So that’s it?” Mondo asked. “Those...responses and shit, we reacted on them, though they didn’t happen fer real...and we were put ta sleep and put in those?”

Chihiro nodded. “That seems to be the case...i-it would explain why you were put in one…it’s like...restarting a game.”

Mondo shuddered a bit. Even though Chihiro had a point it never got easier to just remember...

“Wait so how did it convince everyone else exactly?” Leon asked and Sayaka jumped at the sudden voice, pulled from her own thoughts. “I mean, what they saw. Cause I KNOW I saw..S-Sayaka…”

“Leon…” She took his hand. “You don’t have to continue Leon…it’s alright, th-they know what you’re trying to say.”

“It’s all due to a trigger,” Chihiro said and looked back to everyone. “An audio one. We know the body announcement...b-but there’s another sound…”

“A-another sound?” Taka asked.

Chihiro nodded. “I-I--there’s an audio file b-but I don’t know what will happen if I play it...w-what we’d see.”

Everyone looked around, silently coming to an agreement. I-it was alright to play it. Th-they could be prepared to see it.

Or so they told themselves.

“I-I mean we might need to be in a specific place for it to...a-actually project something, right? I-it seems that it needs to work wi-with multiple stimulus,” Taka pointed out. He….he was dreading on who they’d see.

He couldn’t risk seeing it as Chihiro again…

B-but what if it prompted somebody they’d see? He swallowed some...h-he was certain he wouldn’t be able to hold out i-if it was Mondo.

Chihiro took a steadying breath and nodded as he played the audio clips. The sound coming in clear from the laptop speakers. Static filled and distorted...then ending note ringing in their heads like a groan.

At first they thought that maybe there was nothing to worry about...

But then Celeste reacted. She covered her mouth as she was trying not to shout out. Hifumi was besides her and Taka joining him-Mondo didn’t seem too pleased about him leaving his side, but bit his tongue.

She was gasping for breath.

\--

“You...closed your eyes?” Chihiro asked.

“I...it was only for a moment,” she explained. “But it seemed to be just enough.”

“T-that would makes sense...I-I know I closed my eyes for a moment whe-when we--when I—“ Leon struggled to get it out, but it seemed everyone understood.

“Celeste, what was it that you saw?” Sakura asked.

The gambler played with the tail of one of her braids. She wasn’t sure...i-it seemed far more gruesome than any of the other murders they saw...more than Chihiro’s.

“Who was it?” The martial arts pressed.

“...Kyouko…” She began. “O-or more specifically, her head.”

“Wait the fuck--back up!” Mondo looked to her.

“Her...head?” Sayaka repeated.

Celeste nodded and closed her eyes, and they opened immediately after. “I-I can still see it!”

“It’s alright Miss Ludenberg, i-it’s not real,” Hifumi tried to calm her down. His hand taking the hand not playing with her hair. She held it tight...that the fanfic writer actually winced at the strength.

She nodded and tried to focus on her breathing. “I-it...I don’t know if we’ve been to there...i-it looked like a basement? Or something...I...there was trash everywhere. An-and then...there was a box,” Celeste said. “Th-there was...it was soaked in blood. I-I don’t know who opened it, but...inside...was her head.”

Chihiro was already searching through the Monokuma files.

 

_Victim: Kyouko Kirigiri_

_Cause of Death: Stab wound to the chest_

_Form of discovery: Decapitated head in the foundry_

_Body located in—_

_Culprit: —-_

 

Chihiro blinked. “I-it’s...corrupted…Her file is I mean…”

“But it’s in there?” Mondo asked and got a nod.

“So...we were all just...implanted with these? Conditioned to see them? To, ah feel and see them?” Taka asked.

Chihiro nodded. “I-it goes into more detail, but I’m not all that familiar with psychological things.”

“May I ask something?” Celeste looked up.

“Ah...sure?” the baseball star responded.

“Did anyone, keep their eyes open during any instant? Like committing that act, or finding the body?”

“Celeste?” Taka looked to her confused.

“I...I know...I know I closed my eyes each time...I didn’t want to see it at first. E-ever with what I did.”

“S-so...it is a two part trigger…” Chihiro summarized. “That’s why you closed your eyes during that audio queue.”

She nodded.

Leon shouted as Sayaka started to lift up her shirt, and grabbed her wrists to stop her. “The hell!?”

“I was going to see if I had the knife wound!” She shot back.

“Can’t you check on your own!?” Leon felt his face flushing...he couldn’t tell if it was embarrassment or possibly possessiveness.

“Leon, if this is true, t-then I don’t think I can trust my own eyes,” She said.

“T-then just...lemme, alright?” Leon looked over his shoulder and shifted to make sure he was at least covering more of her. His hand was trembling some as he slowly lifted her shirt. He closed his eye when he got to just under her chest….and slowly opened them.

And could only stare for a few moments.

Wh-where was it?

“Leon?” Sayaka asked.

“I-it’s...it’s not there…” Leon said under his breath.

Sayaka smiled as he pulled her shirt down, tugging it from Leon’s slack grasp.

“So it really was all a lie,” Sakura said.

Mondo ran his fingers through Taka’s hair on the back of his head causing the other to jump.

“Kyoudai!?”

“I was ah...checking for a scar!” It wasn’t entirely a lie. It was true, if the blow was real, that would mean a scar should be there, but there wasn’t anything there...and dammit, even though his hair was short it was damn soft.

“Oh! I see! That does make sense!”

“Taka, mind checking me?” Chihiro asked.

“Ah of course!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Proyecto Realive is a reference to an (in my opinion) enjoyable movie from 2016 called Proyecto Lazaro (English title Realive) where a terminally ill man commits suicide to become part of a project to be cryopreserved and “resurrected” at a future point when he can be treated. In the end he ends up questioning his own mortality and worth of life, and has a rather dark twist ending after you follow him throughout the movie.
> 
> Also also! In DISTRUST early concepts-ie before the Beta-one of the bodies you find is a severed head in a box. The head does look like pre-beta Kyouko (pre-beta she had short green hair). I thought it would be fun to throw in that little Easter egg.


	21. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was time to start taking some action. There were still things they weren't sure about, but they can find answers along the way...
> 
> But sometimes, plans never go a smoothly as one would hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE NOTE!!! I haven’t played V3 nor watch the DR3 anime!! Please avoid spoiling them. If there’s any correlation it is mere coincidence (already gotten a comment like this already).

**Chapter 20**

Taka looked over to Hifumi when their checks were done. After all, it was obvious that those executed sustain no injuries...well physically at least. And if there were any doubts at all, Mondo would point out his execution, and how he was pretty damn sure that HE’s not liquified anymore.

“Hifumi? When she said...we boarded up the widows, the door, the exits ourselves, was that true?”

“I know that is true!” Hifumi nodded. “I can recall us working on pulling the plates up.”

“...then...those tools should still be here?” Taka suggested.

“Hey bro, I definitely remember me an’ Sakura tryin’ ta get them off when we first got he--”

“But you two were just using brute force,” he looked to Mondo.

“I...yes!” Hifumi went over to Taka. “I definitely remember they’re on the third floor. But why?”

“We’re going to use it as a way to get out,” Taka said.

“Whoa whoa whoa, Taka buddy, mind fillin’ the rest of us in?” Leon asked. “Like you’re gonna have us repel out the window or something?”

Kiyotaka shook his head and look to everyone. “We’re going to use one of those plates as a way to get out...by using it to make a path down the stairs.”

Everyone just stared at the Moral Compass. Was he...for real?

“So even after what she said, saying there’s nothing in the outside world…” Celeste began. “You’re planning on still getting out?”

“Well it’s what we’ve wanted since we woke up right? A-and I refuse to think that the ones who survived would have just...died when going outside.”

Mondo chuckled. “Ya wanna see it ta be sure too, right?” Taka nodded. “Well then, alright. Let hear out this plan of yers.” He swear his heart skipped a few beats with how Taka smiled brightly.

Leon rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. “Yeah alright...go on, Fearless Leader and spill.”

“Ah...what?” Taka blinked.

“Listen, so far it seems like you have something cookin’ up there,” Leon explained. “Somethin’ more than me just going ‘ _let’s just push on through_ ’ cause I ain’t got nothing when we make it to the first floor.”

“I agree with Leon,” Sayaka nodded. “Kiyotaka, please go on. We’ll...follow whatever you say.”

“I-I--”

“You trusted me,” Chihiro chimed in. “Now my turn to trust you. What can Alter-Ego and I do?”

“If you can form a plan in moving us forward, I will gladly follow,” Sakura assured.

“I am not much for brute strength, but I’m sure there’s something i can help with.”

Taka looked to Celeste in complete shock. E-even she--

He felt an arm loop around his shoulders. “Come on bro,” Mondo said with a smile. “You got our attention.”

Taka hesitated and looked to Leon. “A-alright, b-but one condition.”

“Huh? What’s that?” Leon blinked.

“I...I want you to be second,” Taka said.

“Wait-what!? Why me? Shouldn’t it be, ya know Mondo? Mr. Ultimate Gang Leader?”

“But you’ve been the one leading us so far,” Taka pointed out. “I-I think….I KNOW that we wouldn’t have gotten this far if it wasn’t for you.”

Leon opened his mouth to argue.

“I agree with Kiyotaka too,” Sayaka said.

Leon whipped around to look at her. “Sayaka…”

“He’s right. Y-you---it was your idea on how to get down to the first floor. You’re idea to get Chihiro to that control room...y-you think on the fly but it’s for the good of everyone else. I-If Kiyotaka’s going to be the one with plans...then…” her face was bright red. “W-we’ll need somebody that we know we can follow into action...right? One to set up, a-and one to follow through?”

“No arguments here,” Mondo nodded. “If bro thinks it should be you, then fuck, it should be you.”

Sakura nodded. “From what you told me, you have done more than you may think Leon.”

“A-alright alright alright fine! I-I’ll be second in command!”

“N-No...I...I meant, as a second leader, I-I think it’s best we’d lead together,” Taka corrected and Leon felt his face flush a bit.

\--

The plan was simple. Use the plate and have it act as a battering ram of sorta to plow through the Monokumas. Taka mentioned it may only work for one floor but the momentum from that action should be enough to help them to keep moving.

Simple. But effective.

He looked to Celeste and told her he would need her to be the eyes, to be the one to tell them when it would be best to let it go.

Sh-she still couldn’t believe the trust he was willing to put in her. It...it made her want to be as trusted as that. Despite the glaring she got from the biker. And so, they made their way down to the third floor. Everyone together this time, nobody was left behind.

It was like a switch. There was definitely a different feeling here. If they couldn’t feel it, then just seeing Taka’s hair go from black to white would have been enough to convince them that THIS floor was definitely different than the other two.

“Fucking stay behind, alright and don’t go running off,” Mondo told Celeste.

She scoffed. “The only reason why I’d run, is if you messed up.”

“What was that?”

“Enough you two,” Sakura cut in. “When we’re done here, then you two can go back to arguing.”

They both huffed but reliented to the martial artist.

As they made their way, the heard the padding of foot steps. Though they sounded, different. Mondo swears he’s heard that pattern of footsteps before…

It almost sounds like--

“Run!” Mondo shouted.

But it was too late, a different Monokuma rounded the corners, running on all fours like an actual bear would.

“Shit!” Leon was already pushing Sayaka back, and Ishida ran forward.

The-bear?-beast?-what the fuck ever Monokuma knocked him aside having him hit a wall with enough force, Mondo could hear it. He was about to rush in, but Sakura grabbed onto him.

He opened his mouth to yell--

“LEON!” There was a shriek from Sayaka and a scream from Leon.

Sakura let Mondo go, and the biker was already taking off. That Monokuma...pounced and had it’s teeth sinking into Leon’s chest. The white shit, that was already messed with dirt, grime and blood, was just soaking up the new blood.

Leon struggled and the Monokuma growled as it tried to drag the baseball player back.

Mondo let out a yell, and caught the side of the Monokuma’s head. Enough to have it lose its hold on Leon. Sayaka rushed to him, to panicked and frantic to say any complete sentence, but was urging Leon at least slide himself back and she’d pull.

The baseball player was in shock--Sakura rushed in and picked them up. “We’re going back!”

The Monokuma righted itself and stared Mondo down. As it was about to pounce, that all too familiar screech of metal being pierced echoed down the hallway. The Monokuma let out a roar and tried to turn to face the now standing Ishida, but was once again distracted by another blow from Mondo.

It staggered, giving Ishida enough time to join besides Mondo. “One frickin’ huge hit, together!”

“On three?”

“Ready?”

Mondo nodded as they waited for the moment. Then as it shook its head and faced them--

“THREE!”

As it charge they both swung. The resulting crack was satisfying to hear despite making their hands numb.

“Let go!” Sakura demanded they retreated up the stairs.

This time, Ishida didn’t fight back.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at it again with more Monokumas from Ultra Despair Girls! 
> 
> Also: I noticed a lot of people liked Leon taking charge in the first part...and then showed equal amount of joy in seeing Taka organize them. That wasn't coincidence that I just so happen to write them as such.


	22. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He fail...that plan....failed. 
> 
> But...is it failure? 
> 
> Or is it only failure if he...doesn't try again?

** Chapter 21 **

 

Luckily it wasn’t too severe. It just looked bad because of the rows of teeth. Leon was actually chatting with Sayaka, assuring her he was fine, that it was the shock that got him. 

Kiyotaka was busy bandaging the baseball player, as guilt and regret weighed him down. It was his plan...his idea. And this happened. Maybe Ishimaru’s were never meant to lead. Leon put his trust in him, and look at what happened?  Maybe Leon should have just--

Leon gently elbowed him and he jerked his head up. “Ah-i-is it too tight? I’m-I’m sorry!” 

“Nah man I was asking how you’re so good at it. I mean, hell I would have had no idea how to do this,” Leon said. 

Kiyotaka didn’t answer. “I-I’m sorry...th-this was my idea and...and I--”

“Taka...listen,” Leon sighed. “W-we didn’t know. We never SEEN a Monokuma like that. Don’t go blaming yourself. Besides...I’M second in command remember? I agreed to it too dude.” 

“I-I should have asked Chihiro to scan the camera feed before heading down there! An-and you’re not secon--”

“I...don’t think it would have done much,” Chihiro stated as he turned the laptop to face them. “With the lights out and all the rubble, I can’t make out anything. Only hints are the Monokumas’ eyes.” 

“B-but I--” 

“Kiyotaka,” Sayaka began as she moved over to him. “It was a risk...I...Leon and I KNOW this. S-since we haven’t seen any of those pure white and black ones...we--we should have expected something.” 

Kiyotaka bit his lip. H-he...he still failed though! Leon--because of this Leon--

He flinched as he jerked back and stared at Sayaka who was pulling her hand back. Did she just...flick him between his eyes? 

“Stop blaming yourself! Y-you’re still one of our leaders, even after this,” she insisted. “S-so do what a good leader does and try again!” 

“It was something none of us could predict...and with having us all come it made it easier to get Leon back here safer,” Sakura said. “I agree with Sayaka...it’s not a failure, if you try again.” 

He blinked slightly He--they still...he looked to Leon who was grinning at Sayaka. They still...wanted him too--

An arm wrapped itself around him from behind. He stiffened slightly before relaxing. 

“We know what ta expect down there now,” Mondo said softly. His voice was rumbling almost pleasantly through Taka’s body, as the moral compass began to relax. “We got an idea on how ta take it out now too...ain’t good at rapid hits and shit. We’re gonna be ready next time.” 

“Next time?” Kiyotaka repeated. 

“Of course, we still haven’t finished your plan,” Celeste said. “We ARE still going to complete it, correct?” 

“I…” he nodded as he rubbed at on of his eyes. It was such an overwhelming thing. To fail...and to be forgiven for that failure. 

“So...ya gonna answer my first question?” 

“Serious Kuwata?” 

“Hey I wanna know!” 

“I-it’s no different t-than tying a sarashi,” Taka said, voice wavering as he tried to calm himself. 

“Who the heck still wears a sarashi?” Leon asked. 

Taka blinked. “I do.” 

“Wait seriously!?” 

“He does, now shut up, ya got yer answer,” Mondo shot back. 

“Ya think ya know a guy,” Leon laughed. “Seriously you!?”

“W-why is that unbelievable!?” 

“Your coping seriously sucks Kuwata.”

 

\--

This time, Kiyotaka adjusted the plan so that he, Mondo and Hifumi would be the ones to go and try again. He asked Sakura to stay just in case anything happened, they would need her. The martial artist accepted. 

And when Leon piped in stating he could still help, he was told to just stay put by not only Kiyotaka, but Sayaka as well. Even though he grumbled about it, the baseball player eventually relented; especially after when Taka told him, that since he was their second leader, he’d need to be the one to make the final calls. 

This time they were going to be prepared. He was sure of it. 

“Come on bro,” Mondo urged. “Let’s get a move on.”  

“Ah r-right,” he nodded as they made their way down. “You’re certain it’s on this floor Hifumi?” 

“Absolutely!” Hifumi nodded. 

“Good,” the tone in Taka’s voice shifted. And the other two prepared themselves, as they watched his hair once again shift from black to white. “Cause if it ain’t, there’s gonna be some heck ta pay!” 

Mondo sighed and shook his head. Why was this getting easier to just accept each time it happened? 

As they made it through, Mondo kept listening for those specific sounds. “Ishida! On yer right!” 

Ishida stepped to the side, and the Monokuma-Monobeast-whatever charged, barely missing him. With a hard swing Ishida managed to catch it in the eye. Mondo rushed forward not giving it a chance to recover as he swung and hit the other side with the pipe.  

It roared, and Ishida managed to land another strike, and Mondo quickly in tandem. Like before the final one came from the both of them, this time bracing themselves a bit better to handle the force of the contact. 

“Heck yeah!” Ishida crowed. “Come on! Let’s move!”

\--

Those things must have traveled in close packs, each corner seemed to have one just waiting. Mondo could feel his hands shake from exhaustion from all the fighting. But when Hifumi said they were close he knew he could make it. 

He noticed Ishida was slowing down some too. He really hoped he didn’t keel over like last time. 

“Frick, those things are effin’ huge,” Ishida observed as they entered into the small storage room. 

“Ya seen the size of those bolts? Nah shit they’d be big...ya sure ‘bout these Yamada?” Mondo looked over to the fanfic writer. 

“Absolutely. I-it may still be a little bit of a struggle, since you know rust and all, but this should help.” 

“So just grab ‘em and run?” Mondo asked. 

“That might be for the best Mr. Oowada,” Hifumi nodded. 

It was agreed. They cleared enough of a path on this floor so it should be less of a hassle for heading back. 

At least that was what Mondo hoped for at least. The grabbed what they could and stepped out. 

There wasn’t any sign of any Monokumas; but they knew better than to let that lure them into some sense of security. They weren’t sure how many things would be here...and that they would need to make it up two floors with all the tools. 

Everything seemed to be fine, in fact they made it to the stairs without any problems. It wasn’t until they were half way you the stairs that they heard it. 

“Phuhu...phuhuhu…” 

They didn’t even bother to look back and just ran up the stairs as fast as they could. 

The sound of several padded feet chasing after. 

\--

They heard rushing footsteps, and muffled cursing. Instantly Celeste was throwing the door open just as Hifumi tripped and fell in, the tools he carried scattering across the floor. 

Ishida and Mondo followed after and them along with Celeste closed the door as fast as possible. 

Celeste jumped back, as the two let out twin yelps as two sets of claws pierced through the door, catching their jackets rather than skin. 

“Move it!” Leon hollered as he and Sakura were busy rushing the desk to brace the door. Mondo and Ishida both got out of the way and accessed the damages to themselves. 

Ishida sighed as he looked over his uniform jacket. “At this frickin’ rate I should just lose the effin’ top all together!” 

“Can think of somebody who wouldn’t mind that,” Leon chuckled he wanted to see if he was right about something. 

Though it seemed the Ultimate Moral Compass didn’t catch it-then again he was Ishida right now-, and the biker didn’t realize it was directed to him...or at the very least he didn’t catch the sudden redness spreading along Mondo’s cheeks. 

“Ah but you did manage to get the tools,” Celeste observed as she knelt down by Hifumi who was sprawled out on his back still trying to catch his breath.

“Heck yeah we did!” Ishida grinned. 

“...you’re not gonna change back anytime soon...are you?” Leon asked. 

“Hey once I give the clear then ya can have Taka back.” 

Mondo covered his face with his hand. Dammit, he was like a big brother to Taka. Why the fuck was he alright with this!?  

Why the hell was he thinking it was cute?!


	23. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to move.
> 
> Time to act.
> 
> Time to push.

** Chapter 22  
**

 

Leon was trying his best to loosen one of the giant nuts that connected the steel slab to the window without opening any of the wounds on his chest; when he caught something out of the corner of his eyes. Kiyotaka reached over to wipe at the sweat from Mondo’s brow. The way he did it…he HAD to of been onto something with those two.

“Hey, Hifumi?”

Hifumi yelped as he lost his grip on the crowbar he was using tyring help force the large steel plate off. Celeste laughed but knelt besides him to help him back up. “Ah, um...yes Mr. Kuwata?”

Leon nodded over to the other, and under his breath asked the fanfic writer; “Ya said you know our lives before all this. Were they...ya know like that too?”

Hifumi blinked and peered around him to the sight of the two. The biker taking a rag, wetting it with some water before dabbing it at the back of Kiyotaka’s neck. The Ultimate Moral Compass jumped, and the biker grinned. “Indeed they were.”

“Fer real? So um...are they…ya know?” Leon gestured.

Hifumi sighed. “That I cannot say. We had a bet going on, but we never gotten it answered.”

“Wait we had a bet?” the Ultimate Baseball Star laughed.

“Oh please tell me I was in the lead,” Celeste added.

“We did,” the fanfic writer looked to Celeste. “And you were.”

Even Leon had to admit the look of triumph of Celeste’s face was almost...cute.

\--

“We’re so close to getting that off!” Leon grinned. “Man it’s so weird ta think we’re this close ta getting out.”

Sayaka smiled as she handed him something to drink. “You and Celeste are going to be the ones that makes sure it goes off.”

“Can count on me!” Leon said as he took the drink.

“Since Ishi is putting his trust in me, I will make sure I do what I can.”

 Mondo choked slightly. “Ishi!?”

 “What? I think it suits him. And it works for him and Ishida,” Celeste stated.

 Taka blushed a bit. It was odd enough to have a nickname, but now Celeste devised one for him that she was going to use specifically.

“Yo, Taka,” Leon called. “So when we get down, we what? Just make out way out?”

“We’ll need to find that controller first. Hopefully it will still work,” Taka began.

“And once we are out?” Sakura asked.

“I...think it would be best that we...stay together…”

“I don’t think you could get rid of us even if ya paid us,” Mondo siad, out of the corner of his eye he caught the gambler looking away from everyone...twisting her hair some...wait that was her moti--“Well...maybe Celeste.”

At first she looked over to Mondo with a look of shock...before it turned into a glare. “You couldn’t even dream about how much it would cost to pay me off,”she huffed.

“If I was dreamin’ ‘bout anything about ya it’s a fuckin’ nightmare.”

“Jackass.”

“Bitch!”

Everyone sighed and let the two carry on. The more they argued, the less heat their back and forths held. Perhaps, like with how Leon joked about his own execution, it was their way of coping.

“Think we should raid the supply room?” Leon asked as he let the two argue.

Taka nodded. “But it might be hard, since who knows what’s out there…”

“Yeah and we might be hoofin’ it for a while,” the baseball star nodded.

“D-do you think we should look for other survivors?” Sayaka asked. “I-I mean we could see if we can get some information from them.”

“I...think if we do that,” Taka began. “That it should only be a few of us to try it.”

“B-because of the broadcast?” She asked and Taka nodded. “I-I’m worried as to how...everyone will act if they see us.”

“Probably would hate the likes of me and those two,” Leon said as he point to Celeste and Mondo who were still squabbling, though Chihiro was laughing so they were pretty sure they didn’t need to intervene. Besides, Sakura was keeping a watchful eye on them.

“Don’t say that!” Sayaka scolded.

“It’s a possibility,” Leon pointed out. “Whether we meant to or not, we did kill...even if it wasn’t real. It was real enough to them.” Sayaka frowed some. Leon reached out and pulled her close. Holding her. “Listen...as long as we stick together, we’ll make it through..alright?”

She sighed some but relaxed in the embrace. It was soothing just as much as the first time he did this. At first she thought it was just because of how much she couldn’t trust herself...but maybe, there was something more underneath.

No, she was positive there was something more.

\--

 It was the creak, and the shout of ‘ _MOVE_ ’, and the plate slammed down to the floor. I-it was off. They finally got it off. They could start going forward! Pushing through the third and second floor, and get to the first…

Then they’d get out.

“So we doing this now?”Mondo asked as he looked over to Taka.

“I-as much as I would like to we should probably--”

“Listen, I know what you’re gonna say, but right now, we got some adrenaline goin’,” Leon cut him off. “We could push hard enough and get to the first floor. Then we can rest up.”

“I...suppose…”

“But, if ya don’t, I can respect that,” the baseball star said. “We know what’s on the third floor, but nothing on the second…”

“No...I think you’re right. W-we should be able to push on,” Taka nodded, the other had a point. “I-if we wait we might just get into a bit more trouble.”

Leon nodded and looked over. “Yo! Celeste! We’re movin’!”

“Everyone else, we need to move this to the stairs! Chihiro, please keep an eye out if you see anything,” Taka instructed.

This was it. This was the moment of truth.

\--

It was the sound of two sets of footsteps running up the stairs. And a set of siren blaring behind them. Leon leapt and slid as he reached the top of the steps and joined to others who held the giant steel plate.

Hifumi and Chihiro both held out a hand, Celeste taking both as they pulled her way just as two of those siren Monokumas rushed up, with more following. Those beast and the junkers too.      

“NOW!” Leon and Taka both yelled as they pushed, and the steel plate fell.

It slid down the stairs like a ramp, taking out the swarm of the Monokumas. It crashed against the wall, lifting up some due to the momentum, just as more Monokumas rushed the stairs, but before any of them could take a step the plate crashed back to the floor, crushing them instantly.

From there it was a race. They rushed down the stairs.

“Leon, you lead the others!” Taka said.

Before Leon could question why, he saw and flash of white rush in front of him.

 

_“If Ishida ever comes out...y-you can’t rely on me then,” Taka admitted._

_“H-he has been coming out a lot,” Leon said._

_“I...think he doesn’t like it when I’m in danger. Usually I can keep it down, but now…”_

_“So...was that why you kept yellin’ everything when we ‘first’ met? A way ta psych you up and keep him down?”_

_Taka nodded. “I-is that weird?”_

_“Dude, we were held captive buy a talking black and white teddy bear,” the baseball player sighed. “So that’s only like a 3 on the weirdness meter.”_

 

“Mondo! Keep Ishida in check! We’re pushing through till we get to the first floor!” Leon instructed. They were gonna do this. One more push, and they were going to get out. “Sakura! If anyone fall behind I’m trusting you to get them up!”

Sakura nodded and fell back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yes...eh bet IS indeed an Easter egg to the fic "What We Could Have Been" by the amazingly talented (and sweet) GauntletKinght. 
> 
> I highly recommend checking it out!!


	24. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They pushed through. 
> 
>  
> 
> ....and they made it.

**Chapter 23**

 

_ They pushed through and ran. It was risky and reckless. Sayaka got swiped at, claws catching her skirt, and her thigh. It stung but she pressed on.  _

_ As they made it to the stairs to the second floor there was a moment of  dread as one of the Junkers burst through one of the class rooms, and rushed to Chihiro. Mondo caught the programmer but the strength from one hit, sent both him and Chihiro down the stairs. Mondo slide down on his back, body trying to curl around the smaller boy so wasn’t hurt.  _

_ He was dazed and winded, his shoulder hurt and his back throbbed, he could feel the shirt he wore underneath sticking to his back.  _

_ Celeste was pulling them up, when did she get that cut on her face?  _

_ Sakura hauled Mondo up as they continued on.  _

_ But in the end they made it.  _

_ “Sayaka! Help me with the gate!” Celeste yelled.  _

_ The pop idol nodded, and even with the limp in her step she the gambler pulled down the gate that. The same gate that had them cut off from the floors above just like when they first gotten here. Celeste cursed as claws lashed out through the gaps, catching her hands. But she didn’t stop until they all heard the click. The sound assuring them that the gate was locked.  _

_ “Whoa, I gotcha,” Leon caught Taka as the other collapsed. Hair changing back to black. “Way ta go Fearless Leader...it worked.”  _

 

“Not too tight?” Leon asked as he wrapped up Sayaka’s leg. 

“It’s perfect,” she smiled some. “Thank you.” 

“WHAT THE FUCK?!” 

“Hold still! You’re making it worse!” 

“Stop dousing it ya hag!” Mondo yelled as he glared at the gambler, his shirt and jacket off, as she attempted to tend to his own wounds. The fall down the stairs did a number on his back. He also learned that the hit that sent them flying left a decent set of claw marks on his shoulder as well. 

“Maybe if you didn’t move around so much I wouldn’t need to asshole!” Celeste shouted as she held onto an opened bottle of rubbing alcohol. 

“There,” Hifumi sighed as he helped Chihiro bandage up his hand. 

“Thank you,” Chihiro smiled. “Ah the cut on your chin stopped bleeding, that’s good.” 

Hifumi nodded. “Ah right you wanted to make sure the laptop still worked after the fall you and Mr. Oowada took.” 

“Ah right!” 

“Hey is Taka wakin’ up yet?” Leon called. 

“He’s still resting,” Sakura assured. “We should let him, and same with the rest of us.” 

“I can’t believe it actually worked, and a hell of a lot better than I thought,” Leon grinned. “Next we raid the supply room, then…” 

“We git the fuck outta her--FUCKING!” Mondo whipped around. “You bitch!” 

“I saw an opportunity and I took it, now shut up!” 

\--

Red eyes slowly opened and he slowly sat up. This was...this was the cafeteria,right? So they made it! Ah! He looked down to his hands, they hurt...yet felt a bit numb at the same time. They...made it. 

He stood up and walked around. He found Sayaka and Leon curled up with one another, he noticed the bandage on the pop idol’s leg. Ah...so they didn’t come out unscathed. 

Chihiro was resting by Mondo--

Taka felt his face flush as he noticed that the biker was topless. He felt compelled to look away but wanted to stare at the same time. H-he did seem to be a bit beaten up...a-and Chihiro had a cut on his cheek. 

But it didn’t seem like it was like anything that happened to Leon when they first pushed onto the third floor. At least he hoped not, Mondo slept with arms crossed over his chest...maybe he could get a bit closer to loo--

“You’re awake Kiyotaka.”

He jumped. “I wasn’t staring!” He turned around. “Ah Sakura...you’re awake?” 

“I just woke up a while ago,” she assured him. “How are you feeling?” 

“I’m fine, j-just a little bit of a headache but I’m fine.” 

“Should we wake the others?” 

He shook his head. “We will need our rest before we...before we move on.” 

She nodded. “You and Leon did well.” 

Taka smiled softly at the small praise. It was odd...he never expected to work so well with the baseball player. And yet...here they were. They made it. 

\--

Leon grinned as he took a cup and threw it having it bounce down the hall, and the others watched as the Monokumas chased after the sound. “That never gets old.” 

“They seriously aren’t all that bright are they?” Mondo laughed. 

“Come on, we can get to the supply room,” Sayaka urged. “Let’s go.” 

It was just as they remembered it, albeit there was a good layer of dust. Sayaka talked with Taka, as they came up with what they should bring along. Dried foods, water, first aid kits were the mandatory things. 

Leon added if there was anything else somebody found, they should run it past them to see if it was REALLY needed.  

That was when Celeste called...no, more demanded Mondo to go over to her, drawing his attention away from the rack track suits. 

Blue track suits…

“I’m waiting Mondo!”

The biker refused; but Taka convinced him. Dammit, there was now way he could say no...and he was pretty damn sure Celeste knew this. 

“Let me on your shoulders,” Celeste said. “I need to get something up there.” 

“Like hell! Go git a ladder!” 

“I’m NOT trusting that thing! It looked like it’ll fall apart!” 

“Then you ain’t getting up there!” 

They bickered back and forth...but somehow Celeste managed to get her way. She stood on Mondo’s shoulders, as he held onto her ankles for stability. 

“Watch it!” Mondo growled. 

“Stop moving!” 

“Yer fuckin’ heels are diggin’ inta me!” 

“Please, you should feel honored,” Celeste said. 

“Tch, ain’t no time ta talk ‘bout yer fuckin’ kinks.” 

“You’re just jealous.” 

“Of what!?” 

“Would you STOP moving!” 

The two prattled on but Celeste did reach what she was looking for, and managed to get it down. “Ishi, catch these, they’re heavy tough.” 

Taka nodded as he held out his hands as she dropped a bag down, before she got off of Mondo’s shoulder. 

“Batteries?” Taka asked as he looked into the bag. 

“Laptop batteries,” Celeste stated. 

Mondo shook his head. Goddamn this woman. He wanted to smack her, but this...this was so they could keep Alter-Ego. Fucking hell…

“Ah! This is great!” Taka smiled. “I-I think we’re set…right?” He looked over to Leon who nodded. 

This was it. 

They were finally getting out. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One More Chapter and Arc 1 is complete!! 
> 
> Arc 2 is almost done too! 
> 
> This will be 4-5 arcs in total.


	25. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was time to leave. 
> 
> To step out into the world once again.
> 
> It was their turn...to graduate.

**Chapter 24**

 

“We got everything?” Leon asked. 

“I believe so,” Taka confirmed as he was repacking his bag. Doing a third double check. Water? Check.  Non-perishables? Check. First aid? Absolutely check. Rope? It was Mondo’s idea, and check. Red eyes darting to the item next the bag...Pickaxe? C-check. “We should be set for at least a few days.” 

“There may be places not yet scavenged if need be,” Celeste stated. “But we’ll need to stay cautious, some of us might not be able to go.” 

“You mean,” Leon gestured between them and over to Mondo, and the gambler nodded.  

“Bag ain’t too heavy there Chi?” Mondo asked as he managed to get the tarps he insisted on bring into the duffle bag.

Chihiro shook his head. “I got it. I don’t know what I can do with Alter-Ego once we get out here...b-but I-I know I’ll think of something!” 

“It seems that everyone is ready to move on from here,” Sakura said. 

“I believe that the remote was dropped around...here?” Celeste strode over, eyes catching the old worn, and rusted structure still speckled with blood. 

Taka hefted up the bag on his shoulder and faced the door. 

So this was it? The door where everyone first met each other…

Well from what he could remember. This was where it was going to end too. Taka looked around and saw everyone else looking at the door as well. Through that door...Makoto, Kyouko, Hina, Hiro, Toko, and Byakuya all stepped through it. 

It was their turn now. They were ready. 

“We’re doin’ this?” Leon asked. 

“We are...but, who’s going to be the one open it?” Celeste asked as she knelt down to pick up the remote. 

“Could have our leader do the honors,” Leon suggested. 

“Ah, wait who? Which one?” Kiyotaka looked over to him. 

“You, ya dork,” Leon laughed.

“B-but we agreed that we’d both--” He was cut off when Celeste handed him the control and gave a soft reassuring smile. His hands shook a bit as he took it. “I-I don’t--”

“Taka, your plan got us here...now go on,” Leon began and looped an arm around his shoulder. “Let’s see it through. And I’m right here with ya...we all are.” 

Kiyotaka blushed as he looked around. They made it down...they were alive, and they gotten some answers, not all but enough.  He smiled some and nodded. Looking to the controller and the red button. It would have looked almost comical in any other situation, but this...wasn’t like any other situation. 

With a steady breath, he hit it...and nothing happened. He felt his heart drop a bit. 

W-was it too old? 

Did it no longer work? 

Was it--

“H-hey c’mon, w-we can probably pry the fucker ope--” Leon began trying to keep himself as well as calm Taka. 

But then,  there was a creak, and then a clunking sound...then a loud bang that had everyone jump. 

Then slowly...oh so slowly, the door began to open. This was it...this is what they worked towards ever since getting up. 

Leon and Sayaka guiding them through. 

Chihiro and Hifumi gathering information. 

All of them pushing through...together. 

They made it.    

Leon was the first one to head out, with Sayaka following close after. 

Mondo looped an arm around Taka. “C’mon bro...let’s go.”

“L-looks like...we graduated too...right?” Taka asked as he looked over to Mondo. 

“Hell yeah. Jus’ took a bit longer,” the biker smiled as he and Taka made their way out. 

They all stepped out. The large door having a slight step down. Leon took Sayaka by her waist as he helped her jump down. Mondo and Taka stepped down, while Sakura helped Chihiro down, careful of the bag he had slung over his shoulder. 

“Thank you,” Chihiro smiled.

“If the bag becomes too much to carry, I will take it for you then,” she offered. 

“You’re already carrying the batteries, I couldn’t let you take this too,” the programmer stated shyly. “B-but I thank you.”

Hifumi helped Celeste down...and they all stood outside the school and took in what they saw. 

It was indeed in disarray. There was a discoloration to everything, giving off a somewhat ominous feel. The red sky didn’t help. 

But...but it wasn’t as awful as they feared, as that last trial made it out to be. There was destruction but it wasn’t active. 

It couldn’t have been worse. The images they thought of were much more terrifying than what they were seeing...Some worried that as soon as they stepped out there was going to be a mob, ready to end them. Which seemed that was just an over exaggerated worry on their part. 

However, it could have been better too. It could have been much, much better. 

Leon jumped as he felt Sayaka’s hand take his. When he looked over he saw that she was still looking in front of her. He shifted his hold...threading their fingers together. And she squeezed his hand. In that small instance, Leon felt as if he could do anything...and that everything was truly going to be alright. 

Mondo had his arm slung around Taka’s shoulder again, as he pulled him to his side. 

This was it. They made it out...and now…

And now what?

“I guess...we keep moving ahead?” Leon suggested. 

“Find the others? W-we should let them know we’re alright. Th-that this was all…” Sayaka began. 

“I think...that’s what we should do,” Taka nodded. “We’ll find them…”

“I can apologize to Makoto,” Sayaka said quietly.

“I can talk with Hina once again,” Sakura stated. 

“I ain’t helping Togami rebuild his fucking empire,” Mondo said. 

“I second that!” Chihiro chimed in and the others laughed. 

“Alright so we find them, and help everyone BUT Byakuya,” Celeste said. 

“Alright, come on!” Leon said, well it was more of a yell. “We made it out!” He proceed to let out a loud whoop of joy. Mondo joined in causing Taka to jump. 

When Sayaka let out her own that was what cause a minor chain reaction. Everyone followed through. It was like all the tension...all the worry that built up while being inside could finally be released and let go. 

And it was shouted to the bleak red skies above. 

This was the start of something new. A new path. A new chapter. This time...this time they were all going to see it through.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arc 1 is complete!!! 
> 
> AHHHHHHH THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR BEING HERE! 
> 
> I wanna start on Arc 3 before I start posting Arc 2---which is completed. 
> 
> Again thank you all SOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH!


	26. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **START OF ARC 2!!**
> 
> They made it out. 
> 
> But where do they even start?

**Chapter 25**

 

The sky was red and bleak just as those videos showed. And the air wasn’t toxic, but Leon swore if he took a too deep of a breath he could definitely TASTE an almost metallic tang on the back of his tongue. 

The ground was uneven and upheaved. Hifumi already took a fall, but Celeste was besides him to help the fanfic writer up. How the hell was she able to WALK so well in those HEELS over all this? Maybe he shouldn’t wonder...

He felt a tug on his arms as Syaka flailed a bit, trying to keep her balance-as she still held onto his hand…

It occurred to him that since taking it, she hadn’t let go. Ever since they stepped and look out, she didn’t let go of his hand. It felt...nice. He tightened it slightly as he helped her regain her balance as they continued. Eyes glancing over to Taka, and Mondo was right there besides him. He tried to see if there was a chance their hands were intertwined too, but he couldn’t really make it ou--

Taka yelped and Mondo caught him just as part of the ground gave way under the his foot. Welp that answered that.

The city was desolate, but at least  not fully deserted. They moved cautiously. Still unsure as to how people would react to seeing them. Were they going to be that recognizable?  With all that happened since waking up, people may not notice them right away. But there was still a chance that somebody could. 

And if so…

How would anyone react? They saw them killed. W-would they think they were helping, willingly helping, in spreading despair if the saw them walking among the living? 

Would they...blame them for what happened?

Would….w-would anyone try to kill them? 

“Yo Leon!” Mondo called and he jumped. “C’mere, we’re gonna try and set up camp.” 

“Wait what?” Leon went over to the biker. 

“It’s getting dark,” Mondo pointed out. “We don’t know what’s out here, and Taka’s sayin’ he doesn’t like the idea of us getting caught off guard especially in the dark.”

“I can get that much, but camp?”

“Hey ya asked why we grabbed some tarps,” Mondo said.

So like legit camp. Might work. He looked back and sighed. Fuck, he could STILL see Hope’s Peak in the distant. They didn’t get all that far. 

They were definitely need to find something so they could cover more ground faster. He knew how to drive, remember going for random joyrides in the team’s van when the coach wasn’t paying attention. 

Hell was pretty sure Mondo could too-dude rode a bike, should be able to drive a car-...and he wouldn’t doubt if Celeste drove a few times. 

\--

Had to give the biker credit, he was pretty resourceful. The tarps were big and fairly heavy but he insisted. Three of them were set up-one for the top, one for the back and one for the front that was set up at an angle, easier from them to duck in and out of. 

“Nice job Mondo.” 

“Can’t take all the credit,” Mondo shrugged as he pushed back on of the tarps. Inside there wasn’t much. A few sleeping bags and such. “Hifumi helped out.” 

“No way! How? He doesn’t seem like the camping guy!”

Hifumi adjusted his glasses. “I  _ have _ however camped out for tickets.” 

Leon laughed, alright he could get that now. As he looked around, he almost wished they could have brought a bit more...he’ll talk it over with Taka. He could tell the other was thinking about what to do next as much as he was.  

“So shifts?” Leon asked Taka and he nodded. 

“I-I think we would all be a bit more at ease if you took turns watching. W-we still don’t know what’s out here.”

“Yeah...and we aren’t all that far from the school either,” Leon sighed. “And there’s a chance those Monokumas are running around.” 

“Allow me to take the first shift,” Celeste said. 

“Ah Celeste?” Taka looked over to the gambler. 

“I didn’t do much when we were in there,” she began ignoring the small commnet Mondo said under his breath. “So please let me do this.” 

“I-I will take the first shift with Miss Ludenbe--”

“Y-Yasuhiro.” Everyone looked to her. She played a bit with some of her loose hair and looked down. “I- Celestia Ludenberg was what gotten me into that school…”

“So...Taeko?” Sayaka asked. 

“I...I’m not--”

“We still need you as Celeste though, Miss Yasuhiro,” Hifumi began. “I-I mean...ah what I meant to say--”  

The gambler giggled some. “You need my attitude...not my actions?” 

“I...suppose, yes?” 

“So Celeste Yasuhiro, got it,” Leon finalized, and Celeste looked...rather pleased at the name combination. “So you two said you’ll take the first watch?” 

Hifumi and Celeste nodded. 

“I-I can take next, I...I can see if I can get Alter-Ego running, I...there might a chance if I attempt to connect to, well, anything later in the night,” Chihiro said. 

“Then I will take that with Chihiro,” Sakura added. 

“I-I can take the next one...I think in three should be good, c-cause then some people can get a full night of sleep,” Taka suggested. 

“If yer gonna, then I’ll get my ass up with you,” Mondo nodded. 

“Ah, s-so Leon and I are not on this one?” Sayaka asked. 

“I think that might be best, to make sure one of you two,” Sakura began as she looked between Leon and Taka. “Be rested.” 

“Alright...sounds like a plan,” Leon nodded and looked to Taka. 

“Speaking of...you two have one for tomorrow?” Celeste asked.  

“I think..we should focus on just--”

“Trying to get as far away from the school as possible?” Leon  finished and Taka nodded. “Might need to find some transportation then.”

“W-would anything still run?” 

Leon shrugged and looked to the other. “We’re going to be winging it for a while from what it looks like. Y-you gonna be alright with that?” 

Taka nodded. “I--yes! W-we can’t really come up with anything until we know more.”  

Leon smiled some. “You plan, and I act,” he held out a fist. Taka started at him for a bit. Ah right...the moral compass really didn't get much for social things. “Don’t leave me hanging.” 

He chuckled as he saw the other flush a bit before following through, the two bumping fists.  

  
  



	27. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They thought they didn't have to worry about thes--
> 
> Oh hell they never ran into THESE ones before!!

**Chapter 26**

 

It was hard to find something that would start. Mondo and Chihiro checking vehicles they came across. Heck Celeste even helped...Taka wasn’t sure if he should be shocked at her knowing how to  hotwire cars. He did hear her mention she had to do something of a similar nature during one of her exploits in the underground gambling circuit. 

He knows Mondo would deny it it, but Taka knew he saw the biker react, he was actually impressed. So far they haven’t crossed any other humans...it did worry them somewhat. However they also noted they hadn’t come across any Monokumas either. 

Maybe since Hope’s Peak was pretty much ground zero, maybe people tried to stay as far away from it as possible? 

So then why weren’t there--

“Hiyah!” 

“Ah...d-did somebody say something?” Taka looked over his shoulder. 

“Don’t look at me,” Leon held up his hands. 

“I didn’t say anything,” Sayaka added. 

“What was it that you heard?” Sakura asked. 

“I-It sounds like--”

“Hiyah!” 

There it was again! But it was followed by something else? Something...metallic bouncing? What on ear--

The explosion took them all by surprise. 

“Scatter!” Leon shouted and everyone managed to find cover, breaking off into twos. 

“Hiyah!” 

Leon peered over the the piece of upturned concrete. What was that Monokuma toss--

There was an explosion and Celeste felt her face pale. “They’re bombs!” 

“No shit!” Mondo yelled as he ducked from the falling debris. 

“Go eat a dick!” 

“Leon, think you can--” 

“Hiyah!”

Taka’s question was cut off from an another explosion. He covered his head. Ears ringing, he could feel his heartbeat nearly slamming against his ribcage. They just got...no no! They’ve just gotten out! 

What to do? What were they going to do!? Thi-this was insane! 

There was a crack of metal against metal. Then an explosion bigger than any of the others. 

Then quiet. 

Peeking out from their cover they saw Leon standing, bat still in his hands. There was ash and parts of the Monokuma scattered about. D-did he just--

“You fucking hit it like a baseball!?” 

“I panicked and acted on instinct dude!” 

“It worked so don’t argue!” Sayaka added. 

“Hiyah!”

“Ah hell! How many are there!?” Leon groused as he swung again and again, knocking the bombs away. “We gotta get moving!” 

“If we stay on foot we’re just going to get overwhelmed!” Taka called, the ringing in his ears quieting down but only slightly. 

“Chi! Let's get a move on! One of these gotta start!” Mondo called out. 

Chihiro nodded as he set his bag down, and looked up. “Sakura I need to get to Mondo.” 

She nodded and stood up, picking up a slab of the upturn asphalt. “Go now!” She said as she threw the piece. 

“What the--!?” 

So these Monokumas were reacting? That was...odd…

Chihiro ran over to where Mondo and Taka were hiding. “Kyoudai, you and Chihiro just focus on getting a car started.” Taka stood up, he could feel his knees shaking...L-Leon was trying to hold off the attacks with Sakura, so he-he needed to--

“Celeste! You and Hifumi start over there too!”

“Alright Ishi! C’mon Hifumi, you have to watch my back.” 

“Of course Miss Yasuhiro!” 

“Mondo, toss me that pipe you’re using,” Taka held out his hand. 

“Wait what?” 

“I’m going to help Leon and Sakura,” Taka stated. Mondo shook his head and untied it from the bag on his back and handed it to him. “Sayaka! We’ll need your eyes!”

“Alrig--Leon on you’re right!” 

“Got it!” 

\--

Taka winced at the metal on metal sound as he managed to hit a bomb back. This was almost too much, like there was no end to them!

Then there was a sound that had the Monokumas pause and turn to it. A car started up. It was beat up and rusted, and the engine was clunking, but it was running. 

“Chi hang on,” Mondo said as he shifted the gears. “Ain’t gonna last long but can use it fer somethin’.” 

“Wait for it, they’re moving,” Chihiro observed. 

“So all together again?” He grinned and the programmer nodded. 

“Now!” 

Mondo stomped on the gas so hard the pedal was pressed to the floor...and it stuck. 

“You give the call,Chi!”

The car lacked a passenger side door to begin with, and the programmer took the ease opportunity to peek out. Eyes squinting from the rushing wind. “Almost…” 

“Kyoudai!” Taka’s eyes widened as he watch the car race towards the Monokumas.

Leon’s eyes widened. “HIT THE GROUND!” He dropped down and pulled Taka down, and put an arm around Sayaka. 

“No wai--” Taka was cut off. 

“Okay!” Chihiro nodded and tucked himself close to Mondo and proceeded to throw themselves from the car and rolled across the pavement. Mondo hissing slightly as he landed on his still healing shoulder. 

The car crashed and the explosion was so bright and so loud they had to shield their eyes and ears. Debris was sent skyward before falling down and scattering. 

Taka was already to his feet and scrambling over the uneven ground to get to Mondo. 

He couldn’t--he couldn’t! He-they worked hard on getting out! H-he couldn’t have lost hi--

Mondo pushed himself up and checked over the smaller programmer. Both were a bit beaten up but were no worse for wear.  

Oh thank god...oh thank--

“You alright Chi?” Mondo asked and the programmed nodded. 

“Ky-kyoudai,” Taka’s voice cracked. 

Mondo turned around, and was nearly tackled back to the ground--oh shit! Taka was hugging him! He could feel the other shake some, but he still found himself wrapping his arms around the other. “H-hey, hey bro….I-I’m alright. Nothin’ ta worry ‘bout.” 

“P-please don’t do so-something like that again!” Taka begged as he lifted his head. 

Mondo could feel his heart clench some, the other way crying. “I...I promise,” he murmured as reached up and ran his fingers through Taka’s hair. He knew the act was beyond typical friendliness, but it seemed that Taka didn’t mind. Whether he realized it or not, Taka nuzzled his face again Mondo’s chest, and the biker felt like he was about to combust. 

The three of them jumped as they heard another engine revving. It still clunked like the other, but it didn’t have the metal screeching. Looking over they saw Celeste behind the wheel of a beaten and rusted pickup truck, with Hifumi in the other seat. 

Looks like they got their transportation.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who will say "Celeste would NEVER shout 'Go eat a dick' "-May I remind you one of her voice lines is "You little bitch". Celestia Ludenberg may never use that coarse of language....Taeko Yasuhiro would though.


	28. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was risky...they all knew it was. 
> 
> But they couldn't go any further WITHOUT getting more information.

**Chapter 27**

 

Now that was a sight. Leon felt himself smile as Hope’s Peak became more and more distant. Yeah this was good. This was really fucking good.

The truck itself was rusted, and it was a bit of a shaky ride...the back windows were completely busted out, and the mirrors were useless-one taken off the other hanging by a thread and the rearview one was nowhere to be found.

“Celeste?” Taka poke his head through where the back window WOULD have been.

“Yes Ishi?” Celeste kept her eyes on the road, as she and Chihiro rode in the front, Hifumi offering to switch to the back since Chihiro said he wanted to do more looking into the files.  

“Ah...I...I don’t want to sound ungrateful but, I…”

“There’s about half a tank of gas,” she answered and smiled softly. “You can be rude Ishi. It’s alright to be, and sometimes you need to be to get things done.”

“B-but that’s--I just...I…” he flushed a bit. “Th-that’s more of...um…”

“Something Ishida would do?” Even though she couldn’t see he nodded. “But I can understand your concerns...we won’t make it much farther if we can’t find more fuel.”

“Sakura mentioned we should also look at resources for getting more supplies. We’re good for now, but we should find out what we have access to,” Chihiro said as he typed on the laptop. “Hopefully we can find some other people.”

“We’ll need to send people like you two to ask,” Celeste stated. “If it was broadcasted, the likelihood of anyone helping me...I’m sure I would just cause more trouble than help.”

“Celeste…”

“It’s true though Ishi...Leon, Mondo and I...maybe Hifumi too, we’re all not in a good light,” she said and looked over her shoulder. “We’re going to need you for these pushes since...Leon can’t.”

Taka bit his lip and nodded as he ducked out and sat down by Mondo.

Mondo nudged him gently. “Everything alright there?

“Ah! Y-yes! Everything is fine!”

“Bro...you suck at lying,” the biker shifted some and leaned against him. “What’s buggin’ ya?”

Taka looked down, eyes focusing on the small rusted holes that lined the truck bed. “...I...I don’t want other see-seeing you like...y-you know…”

“Taka,” Mondo frowned. Geeze even now Taka was worried for him. And the others too more than likely but he’d like to think that it was just for him...at least for a moment. “Listen, right now, y-you should worry about me...or us,” Mondo said as he gestured to Leon, who was talking with Sayaka, and to the front end of the truck where Celeste was driving. “It sucks...but we-we’re going to need to live with it...if we can really find out what went on, then maybe w-we’d get a second chance.”   

“Th-then that’s should be something else we do!”

It took every ounce of control Mondo had not to just kiss the other. Dammit he was cute when he was determined.

\--

It was Sakura who pointed out they saw something in the distance, that had them slow down.

“Celeste...park it here,” Leon said and she nodded. He looked over his shoulder. “You sure you saw people up ahead?”

“I did,” Sakura nodded as she proceeded to hop from the truck bed.

“Ah! Sakura,” Taka managed to climb out without falling, and giving Mondo a near heart attack in the process. “What are you doing?”

“I think we should see what we can find,” the martial artist said.

Taka looked to Leon who stayed put. The two silently coming to an agreement. “Taka, think you can take some with you and Sakura? We’ll set up camp.”

“Ah, so soon Mr. Kuwata?” Hifumi asked.

“It would be best, we can discuss what we find,” Taka nodded. “W-we’ll need to travel a bit, uh…”

“More cautiously?” Sakura supplied and he nodded.

“See what you can find out,” Leon added. “S-see how much of...well what they saw affected them. See if, _you’re_ noticed.”

Taka nodded and went to the front of the truck. “Chihiro? Would you come with us?”

The programmer looked up and nodded as he closed the laptop.

“Sayaka?” Sakara offered a hand to her so the pop idol could climb out of the truck bed.

“I-ah...b-but I--”

Leon placed a hand on her shoulder. “I don’t think people would see you like, well...us. Th-they’ll sympathize with you. You worked so hard, and had your old life taunted in front of you.”

She still looked a bit unsure.

“I will make sure no harm comes to you,” Sakura promised.

Sayaka looked to Leon who nodded with a slight smile. She smiled back and took the martial artist’s hand and hopped out of the truck bed.

\--

Leon thought he was impressed before, but geeze, Mondo was way fucking good with his hands. And seem that Hifumi had some interesting ideas. Hooking and tying up some old poles-pipes?- to the four corners of the truck bed, and planting two in the ground besides, gave almost this two level feel to the camping area.

Almost worried what those two could make if they had better tools.

“Alright, I’m gonna ask. Where the hell did you come up with this?” Leon ask as he helped pull a tarp as taut as it could go.

“My sister and I did an outdoor convention once, this is how we set up our spot,” Hifumi said as he pulled over the tarp.

“Learned it from my bro,” Mondo said, there was tone to it...was that what melancholy sounded like?

The baseball star frowned some. Even after all this...man the biker acted tough but he was really messed up inside, huh?

“You save him though.”

All of them looked over to Celeste who was tying the rope in place.

“The hell do ya mean by that?!”

She gave a few tugs to the rope before turning to him. “Would you rather have your brother die saving you, being a great man...or have him live and fall into despair like the rest of the world did? Or perhaps trying to fight despair and dying from being overwhelmed by it?”

Mondo felt his blood boil...but a cold sweat break out on the back of his neck. It made him dizzy. H-he didn’t...he never…

“He saved you...and you saved him from this,” Celeste said.

“H-how the hell can ya jus--”

“Sometimes you have to look at things another way to have a win,” she said. “A-and...w-we’re going to need you at your strongest.” She played with the hair at the end of her braid. Leon noted that she’s done it so much recently that it was starting to frizz. “So-so you can’t be a weak coward and just hi-hide behind that!”

Mondo looked at her, before his eyes narrowed. “I ain’t now coward!”

“You certainly sound like one.”

“And ya would know, huh?”

“I played against many cowards.”

“Bitch!”

“Asshole!”

Leon shook his head and glanced over to Hifumi who sighed; but it wasn’t one of annoyance...it sounded, relieved. Yeah, this was totally their way of coping. “Alright ya two, cut it out we don’t know how long they’re gonna be gone for, but shouldn't waste any more time than we have already.”

  



	29. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> W-would anyone recognize them? 
> 
> Would they even want to help?

**Chapter 28**

 

Chihiro stayed close to Taka. I-it was such an uneasy feeling. He could tell people were giving them looks when they walked past. W-was it from the blood that was still on their uniforms?

Or did people really recognize them?

Or did they not, and saw them as possible threats?

It seemed Taka was feeling the same. He couldn’t bring himself to talk to anyone. He was never all that good with social interactions in the first place but still…

They weren’t going to get anywhere if they didn’t talk.

“W-we should find somebody who looks like they wouldn’t mind being talked too,” Chihiro suggested.

“Ah-y-yeah! I agree!” Taka nodded. They couldn’t go any further without getting some information.

Details on how the outside world was now. What to do for supplies…

Just...as much so they could get those missing tw--no...four years. It was something that still had them reeling. They thought it was just two years...but no.

They’re missing four years of their lives. T-they lost the second half of their teenage lives--

Shaking his head Taka tried to focus. No, can’t think about that. Not again. I-it was hard but they had to focus on...things other than themselves.

“Ah...e-excuse me?”

He looked over and saw Chihiro approach an older man.

“Please! I-I don’t have anything!”

Chihiro was taken aback but the sudden shout. “I-ah--we’re not--”

“We’re not g-going to take anything,” Taka insisted as he made his way over to the programmer. “H-however w-we are wondering if you could answer a few questions?”

“Y-you’re not going to try and...kill me?”

Neither could answer, their faces paled in an instant. That in of itself seemed to be enough to set the man a bit at ease. “I...f-forgive me...i-its been hard. So hard,” he began. “Can’t trust anyone out here…”

“I...I can understand that,” Taka said softly. Even though they weren’t out for long, Taka could just feel the the strain.

“I...I don’t know h-how much I can help,” he began. “But...what is it you wanted to know?”

Chihiro and Taka looked to one another silently coming to some kind of agreement.

“W-we’re travelling with some friends, b-but we’re low on supplies,” Chihiro began.

“Well...there isn’t much around here for supplies sadly,” the man explained. “A-anything really would be at...at…”

“At?” Taka looked to him. The man seemed to slowly go back to his hyper nervousness from the beginning.

“Th-there’s a safehouse...at least that’s what they’re calling it,” the man was looking around, as if he was being watched. I-it wasn’t out of the realm of possibility.

Chihiro had felt that ever since their first run in with Monokumas outside of the school. Who knows...somebody could be watching them...and waiting and--

“I-it’s not?” Taka asked, pulling Chihiro from his spiraling thoughts.

“I-I mean it kinda is….but it kinda isn’t,” the man divulged. “S-sure they’re willing to help those who need it...b-but at a cost.”

“A cost? E-even after all that’s happened?” Taka wasn’t sure if he was more outraged or shocked. H-how could anyone j-just!?

“I-I lost so much when I...I just wanted some help,” the man said quietly, his voice warbling some at the end.

The two looked to each other. They wanted to help bu-but what could they even do?

“C-could you...tell us where it is?” Chihiro asked. “O-or draw us a map?”

The man sniffled but nodded. “Y-yeah...d-do you have anything to write with?”

“Ah! I-I think I do!” Chihiro reached into the bag, and even though it was free of the laptop the programmer did pack some notebooks and pens as well-mapping helped them out a lot in the school, he was certain it would help them out here too.

The man took the pen and notebook and roughly sketched out a map, marking some identifiers before handing it back. Chihiro looked it over and showed it to Taka.

Taka thought for a moment and looked over to the old man before gesturing to Chihiro to hand him the notebook. The programmer did without question, and Taka proceeded to tear the map out. He folded it neatly and put it in his pocket before turning back to the old man. Bowing his head he hand the notebook and pen to him.

“I--I am aware it’s not much b-but please, take these a-as our thanks.”

The man hesitated at first but then took them with a grateful smile. Chihiro looked to Taka. “Let’s head back Taka! W-we can help the others now.”

Taka nodded. “Let’s go Chihiro.”

There both bowed to the old man again, not noticing how his eyes were now wide and staring at them like he was witnessing a miracle. As they turned to leave they heard him mutter; “ _T-they’re alive? T-then! Then! Then there is hope!_ ” Before he broke down in sobs.

Well….i-it seems that people would definitely recognize them.

\--

Sayaka stayed close to Sakura. Eyes were watching them. They knew...they had to. She was an idol, and Sakura…

Sakura had a presence that would have anyone stop and stare.

“Did you, want to head back?”

She jumped and looked up to the martial artist. “I am...n-no we should--”

“Sayaka, it is alright to be concerned,” Sakura said as she glanced to some of the people who were staring at the two. “I fear we draw a bit too much attention. Leon should understand.”

The idol frowned as she fidgeted with her hands. “I...don’t want to feel like I...failed him.”

A large hand settled on her shoulder. “You wouldn’t...Leon would want you to put your safety first.”

She blushed a bit as brushed back a strand of hair. “I...o-okay...l-let’s head back.”

Sakura gave a soft smile. “Knowing when you need to turn back is something even the strongest fighters can’t even admit.”

Sayaka knew she was blushing at the compliment laced in Sakura’s words.

\--

“So the safehouse is around here?” Leon asked as he looked at the map. It was rushed and crudely drawn, but it was something.

“They at least labeled some identifiers,” Celeste pointed. “I would assume that this is the right place.”

Leon looked to Chihiro. “You’re sure that the guy who gave this to you...was ah….alright?”

“H-he didn’t seemed to notice me,” Chihiro admitted softly. “W-when he first talked to me he was really afraid and stressed. But as soon as he realized me and Taka were really only just asking questions, h-he changed. Like he was relieved.”

Taka rubbed the back of his neck. “W-we did slip up a little at the end…”

“What do you mean, slip up?” Celeste asked.

“We um...said each other’s name,” Chihiro said. “B-but h-he started to cry! A-about h-how there was still hope.”

Alright so yeah...good idea they didn’t tag along if that was all it took, Leon thought.

“So we’ll try and head to it?” Taka asked. “I mean we are set for supplies…”

“Hmmm though that is a little bit of a drive,” Celeste observed.

“Almost looks like a day's worth. We will need to get gas as soon as we get there,” Hifumi pointed out.

“Wait you can tell from this?” Leon looked over.

“W-well, I can’t remember a lot out here, b-but I know that place,” Hifumi pointed to one of the identifiers that was a little less than half way from where they were. “Was an old drug store, there was a small second hand game store next to.”

“Take it you went there a lot?” The baseball player asked.

“I can remember...getting lectured by Mr. Ishimaru for sneaking off campus in the middle of the night.”

“As I should have,” Taka stated.

“So...that’s the plan?” Leon looked to Taka who nodded. “A-anyone against it?”

Nobody argued.  


	30. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They got a little help, and now time to make a plan. 
> 
> ...h-hopefully it wouldn't wind up killing them if they follow through.

**Chapter 29**

 

“Chihiro?” Celeste looked to the programmer as the others were getting ready for sleep and to take up the first shift. “What are you doing?” She knelt by him as he was steadily typing away on the laptop.  

“Trying to find information on the different triggers used in  _ Pryteco Realive _ .”

“What for?” 

Chihiro looked to her. “Remember how it said that the ‘participants’ were to be  awakened at a later date the experiment would be performed again?” Celeste nodded. “Well...why would we go through it again knowing what was coming?” 

“I see…” the gambler nodded. “You believe there is a trigger that would have us...forget all about what happened before?” 

The programmer nodded. “I...I really don’t want to risk us finding it out here...and just forgetting everything we learned. I-I mean we’re still under this whole thing. I-I don’t think there’s a way to reverse it.” 

She nodded as the programmer continued. That was what had her the most frightened. The fact that there was a chance something could happen...and they’d forget everything. They’d be back to how they were when that game first began. 

She’d be the same….“Did you want to sleep in the cab with me?” 

“Ah--are you sure?” Chihiro looked to her. The change in conversation seemed to have come out of nowhere…

But seeing those unsure emotion in Celeste’s eyes--it reminded him of how Mondo would look when back in the school. She’s trying not to think about something. 

She nodded. “We are the ones not on watch tonight, think we should be comfortable.” 

The small programmer thought for a moment before nodding with a smile. “Thank you Celeste. I would like that.” 

“You and Hifumi alright with taking the first watch?” Leon asked Sakura. 

“We should be fine. You and Taka should get some rest,” the martial artist assured him. 

“B-beside,” the fanfic write sighed. “I can’t recall most things out here on my own, so...I’m limited to what I can do now.” 

“Y-yeah we’ll try and get things all hammered out before everyone else gets up.” It was still odd, how well they were all working together. There was still a part of Leon that was just waiting for this...for something to just break out from under all of them. 

He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

“I asked Mondo to wake me up when he and Sayaka are finished,” Taka stated and Leon relaxed some. 

“Good idea, should asked Sakaya ta wake my ass up then,” he laughed a bit as he tried to push down his worries once again. 

He’ll talk about them later. It was odd, he and the moral compass shared a lot of similar concerns from their time trying to get out of Hope’s Peak…

Huh? Maybe that’s why they worked well together. Maybe he’d ask Hifumi if they were friends back before all this. 

\--

There was a soft knocking. Celeste clenched her eyes shut and curled up some…hugging whatever it was that was by her close. 

But that sound still persisted. 

By the time she was about to just snap and tell, whatever it was to stop it, it suddenly did just that. 

Her eyes were barely opened--and then a voice came from nowhere and made her jump. 

“As cute as this thing is, git yer gothic ass up.” 

She huffed as she shot a glare through the broken back window to the biker. 

“Mornin’ Mondo,” Chihiro yawned as he nestled against Celeste some, clearly not ready to wake up. 

“Hey c’mon Chi, ya can’t fall asleep again.” 

“I assumed they slept well?” Sakura’s voice carried in. 

Celeste yawned and sat up, pulling the small programmer up with her. 

“I did,” Chihiro answered as he rubbed his eye. 

“Here, it isn’t much but it will be something,” Sakura said as she passed them both two small cups with steaming liquid through the broken out window. The trust jostled slightly as Mondo jumped from the truck bed to the ground and began taking down the site. 

Celeste sipped it. It was almost tasteless but it did seem to help curb her appetite and give her some energy. Possibly a weakened tea with some supplements. “So we will be making our way to that safehouse?” 

“Leon and Taka agreed that should be our main goal,” Sakura confirmed as she glanced over and saw the two talking, Taka gesturing wildly as he did. 

“We’ll still need to be careful,” Chihiro added. “I mean there’s a chance we may have changed enough, but then again...our names are recognizable.” 

“This is true...however, Taka is insisting once we arrive there, we all go in,” the martial artist stated. 

“Ah? But isn’t that...a bit risky?” Chihiro looked up from his cup. 

“He remembered what happened at the school...when we were making our way through the third floor. If anything happens, the number of us should make it easier for us to get out,” Sakura explained. “Since we do not know what’s out here anymore, he doesn’t want to risk anything going wrong while we are separated and stationary.”

“I suppose I can understand that,” Celeste said. “If there are people there...splitting us up can make it that much easier for us to fall.” 

“Hey,” Leon interrupted as he hopped back into the truck bed. Taka was off helping Mondo folding up the tarps and such from the site. Taka didn’t notice the slight blush on the biker’s face when their hands tended to brush against one another in the process of folding the heavy sheet. “We’re almost done packing up. Ready to head out Celeste?”  

Finishing the drink she was given, she nodded. “As I said it would take about a day for us to get there, and that’s if it is clear.” 

“You just focus on drivin’,” Leon began. “If anything goes on, we’ll handle it, alright?” 

Celeste nodded and smiled softly. “Chihiro you do have the map, correct?” 

The programmer nodded. “Did you want me to be up here?” 

She nodded. “I would like that, yes.” 

“Alright you two in front. Hifumi!” Leon called as he turned away from the cab of the truck to find the fanfic writer. They were ready to get moving.

 


	31. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The safehouse...
> 
> Maybe it wasn't a trap after a--

**Chapter 30**

 

_“Celeste, pull off here...Hifumi said he sees it,” Leon poked his head through the back window._

_“Ah? Don’t we want to get closer?” She asked and looked over her shoulder._

_“Sayaka pointed somethin’ out,” the baseball star began. “Notice how we’re like the only car we’ve seen?”_

_The implication was clear. Vehicles were rare to come across...one that can run and hold a number of people would be a very high sought after item. She nodded. “I see...Let me get just a bit closer, then I will.”_

_“I’m trustin’ ya on this.”_

 

They parked a decent distance away. Celeste opting to park among some of discarded cars, to help hide it. It was a big risk. Not only having the truck be found, but the supplies they had. They tried their best to hide them. Mondo and surprisingly Hifumi were pretty efficient at it.

 

_“There are some otakus who...well, aren’t as trustworthy at conventions. You got to hide the really good finds.”_

 

Maybe they shouldn’t all go in…

It looked like an old warehouse. There was a chain link fence up besides one of the many sets of large doors.

It really felt...uneasy. Like it was a trap.

Could it be a trap?

No, nobody knew they lived.

“Leon?”

The baseball star jumped and looked to Taka. “Ah, y-yeah dude?”

“I-if you don’t want to go in, th-then we can split up like how we did bef--”

“Nah, nah, i-it’s alright,” he tried to assure the other. “Remember? W-we said that was a bad idea from the start. Like, spent two hours talkn’ about how bad that idea was.”

Taka was about to argue but, he decided against it. They spent most of their watch shift talking about how they were going to do this. It was too late to turn back, they were already almost there.

\--

The weathered and worn door loomed almost ominously over them. There was a moment of hesitation, unsure as to who would be the one to move first--

The loud yet curt knocking had everyone turn their attention to Celeste.

Slowly a small window on the door slid open-Leon almost wanted to make a comment about how this was raising so many red flags, he’s seen gangster movies ya know? The set of eyes that peered through the opening darted from person to person...widening slightly as they did. Before a word could be spoken. The window slid shut.

“Fuck…” Leon sighed. “So much for--”

And then the door slowly opened. Unsure glances were shared with one another before they steeled themselves and stepped in. I-if they stayed together, they would be alright. Safety in numbers.

At least they hoped.

“Hmmm it seems...we have been lead astray this whole time,” a voice said suddenly and they froze. “The students of Hope’s Peak Academy, walk among us again.”

Leon felt like his heart was going to burst from his chest. Shit shit so they would have been noticed. H-he knew it was an inevitability but still--STILL!

Sakaya’s hand found his as their fingers threaded together.

Calm...calm...h-he had to keep calm. Ah shit! Taka!  
Whipping his head around he saw that the biker had a hand on the moral compass’ shoulder, but he could see a shudder run through Taka’s body.

Sakura was standing tall. Her confidence seemed to help put Chihiro and Hifumi a bit more at ease, though the fanfic writer still seemed on edge.

“So you know who we are,” Celeste stated matter of factly.

“I do,” the voice proceeded. An older man, somewhere in his late forties, maybe mid-fifties at the oldest stepped out into their field of vision. “However my question is what brings the likes of you here?”

“Why would anyone some here?”

It seemed the gambler had no problems taking the lead here. It was a bit, unnerving how at ease Celeste was, or at least she appeared to be. Hands behind her back, Taka watch was he fingers twitch, as if she needed something to hold. Sh-she was putting on her old front.

Because she knew she could while the others couldn’t.

The man adjusted his glasses, the light catching them just right causing them to gleam. “I assume, you meant coming by necessities to survive in that world out there? A world, mindo you, you all had a hand in creating?”

Leon swallowed. He felt sick. H-he always expected there’d be some people out there ready to blame them. Hell he brought it up a lot...b-but actually hearing it?

I-it just made him feel worse.

“You are aware that if anyone else knew about your….survival what they’d do to you?” The man hinted. “You were our hope...and yet...you killed,” he summarized. “And  _let_ yourselves be killed.”

That was something nobody expected to hear.

Let themselves be killed?

  
_LET_  themselves!?

Taka’s hands grabbed onto Mondo’s arm as the biker growled and attempted to step up besides Celeste. The biker shot Taka a look, but the other shook his head. They couldn’t start something here. A-and knowing that this place...th-there was a chance that everyone else here may have the some thoughts…If they overstepped, there was a good chance they were going to walk out of this.

“Mr. Oowada,” Hifumi said softly. “L-let Miss Yasuhiro handle this...p-please?”

Mondo huffed some and backed down, standing beside Taka again. The moral compass still keeping his hold on his arm.

“So...you are saying we,” Celeste gestured to all of them. “Would be something of...value in a way? Some sort of...power play if you, say...happened to have us here?”

The smile that crossed the man’s face was all she needed for an answer. “You seem to understand your situation.”

“There are those who do want us dead...all of us,” Celeste stated. “But I assume there are some who want us alive too?”

“You’d assume right.”

“So...the fight is still going,” the gambler looked to the man. “Not as loud as before but still active. And now...with where we stand, what happens to us, and have it swing in either direction?”

“What can happen to you...what can REALLY happen to you, could even bring about the end of this,” the man stated. “So you can forgive me if I say...it’s not going to be easy for me to just--” the door was slammed shut. “Let you all leave so easily.”


	32. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was time to let her talent shine. 
> 
> She wa-IS, the Ultimate Gambler.

**Chapter 31**

 

“So then...how about a little wager?” Celeste asked.

“Celeste!” Leon hissed. This was bad! Fucking bad! Shit he and Taka shoulda talked about this more. Argh dammit! “What are you doing!?”

She shushed him and looked to the old man. “I win, we get to stock up, and leave.”

“Hmmm, a bold prize. And if I win?” he asked, eyeing her slightly.

“You said it yourself...we’re worth something. Both the victims...but more so the perpetrators,” she began. “You win...we’ll stay here. And you can make YOUR power play.”

The old man chuckled. He’s heard story about this Ultimate Gambler. But she was just a mere child. She can be easily swayed. He knows she can’t be in the best condition either.

Physically or mentally.

They stay here...he could eliminate them, one by one.

How could he refuse?

\--

It was simple. They were going to play cards. Celeste mentioned it was probably one of her favorite forms of play. Three games, two wins.

Simple.

Or so they thought.

Celeste cleared through the two games without any trouble. Keeping calm, and proper. It was almost as if she never experienced her time at Hope’s Peak with how she carried herself.

She could see the small amount of ire building in the old man. It was time she pushed further...she hoped they would trust her to do this.

“Best three out of five?”

“Celeste,” Taka leaned in. “Why are you--”

“Ishi...do you trust me?” She looked over to him.

He wanted to tell her that of course he did, but thi-this was pushing it. They really shouldn’--

“Ishi, please...trust me?”

He bit his lip and nodded as he stepped back, she was able to hear Leon give a exasperated yet slightly panicked ‘ _dude!_ ’, but that was all.

She knew what she needed to do. Seven games...that was all she needed. Seven games, and then, depending on how it went...they would be able to leave civilly, or make a run for it.

“You seem rather confident,” the old man hissed but proceeded to shuffle the deck once again.

“I feel that you should have a chance,” she shot back. His hands clenched. Good. That was a good sign.

\--

Dealing, stacking, discarding. A simple pattern. Straight Gin was by no means a short game, and it was why Celeste had no issues when the man suggested it.

It was her favorite after all. Well, one of.

It made it easier to break down her opponents with how long it go. She could play with them. Let them get so close before she’d overtake them.

The longer they played, and the closer they’d get to their final score--it always made it so easier to sway things her way.

She smiled as she showed her cards. “Gin.”

The man growled. He won two games, but she just took the last one. He couldn’t...couldn’t lose this. He was so close. So close!

“Best out of seven?” Celeste offered. He had to take it. He had to...had to. It was too good for him not too.

He wasn’t shuffling this time, instead a young man besides him took the deck and shuffled. She looked around, seemed that a crowd had formed. How many recognized her? Recognized them?

It would work for her either way. This added to his pressure, and she was going to use that. Gambling is luck. At its purest form, it’s luck.

 

_“B-but there’s more to that, isn’t there?”_

 

She laughed to herself quietly. Taka really didn’t understand it...but, she did have to hand it to him. Because of his naivety she started to think about her talent more. It wasn’t just her luck that made her such an impressive gambler.

Nor her ability to control a situation.

When he and Leon always mentioned how they would need her eyes...they meant it. She was always good at reading a situation, it was how she was able to control it so well. But, there was more to it. She thought catching little tells and habits were something anyone could do…

But her’s was amped up to a degree that she couldn’t even believe. How could she not have noticed it? Yet LEON could see it?

She watched the man as he sat back, and waited for the hands to be dealt. One more game, she would need to win one more game to complete this...but she needed to push him. She’ll give him one more win.

Her eyes watched as that some man dealt the hands. She could already pick up on the trick dealing. Good, they were getting desperate. She’ll let him win. He’ll have him deal again…

And then…

“Gin.”

She smiled sweetly and folded her hand. And the game began again.

Trick dealing.

Her smile never wavered.

The old man grinned as he picked up his cards.

She’d discard.

The light hit the older man’s glasses just right--

“Gin,” Celeste said and laid out her hand.

He choked for a second and looked at what was in front of him. H-how? How could it be? Sh-she--!?

There was no way she--

Celeste gave him a gentle smile...however he could see the cruelness underneath. “It seems I’ve won. Now then shall we--”

“Best of nine!”

She frowned. “I don’t think so.”

No, no! He wasn’t losing this! Losing them!

There were two heavy thunks, and Celeste saw two guns set down on the table in front of her. The older man sitting across from her looking rather pleased as two younger men stood at each side.

“Oh, so I assume, these are your safeties?” She asked.

“If they are? What would you say to that?” The man scowled.

“Nothing, just relieved,” she smiled, eyes darting over to Taka.

Kiyotaka blinked, slightly, before he stepped up besides her. Without missing a beat,  Mondo flanked her other side, and Sakura stepped up behind her. “Because I have my own...and they’re bigger.”  

The older man grit his teeth. Damn them...damn this brat.

A hand from the surrounding group of people shot out. Mondo reacted, grabbed it, pulling whoever it was out from the crowd. He spun them around and had them pinned to the floor, arm twisted behind their back.

He stayed perched atop of them even when they shouted an apology.

“Now then...I believe, since I’ve won...I get my prize.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be Hiatus for a bit taking part in Ishimondo Week-there will be fics coming, but mostly art. You can find those at either my:
> 
> tumblr @ IsTheMedia 
> 
> or
> 
> instagram @ Medifolio


	33. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was going too well. Leon just freakin' KNEW it was going too well!

**Chapter 32**

 

It was clear that they were just going to make it quick. The mood...the feeling in the building was all that it took to have them stock up and leave. He could feel eyes on him the whole time. J-just like when he...when he...whe--

 

_ Cold metal locked around his neck… _

_ And then he felt that sickening jerk of being pulled-no-DRAGGED away.  _

_ Scenery passed him by as he tried to stop, digging his heels in the gro-- _

 

A hand found his, and the memory evaporated as soon as he locked eyes with Sayaka. Leon was grateful Sayaka was with him. He could tell he wasn’t the only affected by the watchful eyes. He could see the unease in the biker. 

He could hear whispers of their names. Their talents. 

The thanks that came from Celeste was something Leon expected and didn’t at the same time. It helped drown out the whispering, just for a moment. 

As needed as it was, it felt like they left that place, with now bright targets on their backs. 

People did remember them. 

And some blamed just the ones who killed. 

Others blamed those who were killed by them.

But it was clear...a lot thought they were at fault for how the world continued to spiral downward.  

Leon felt his stomach sank as his eyes darted over to Sayaka, sound asleep leaning against the passenger door in the truck’s cab. She shouldn’t be to blame...

He thought back to what happened, what was it hours ago- and he honestly should have expected that from Mondo, to react the way he did. He was more shocked that he didn’t go further. 

The sight of Taka’s hair doing a small flicker of white and back to black as they gathered supplies crossed his mind...he couldn’t help but wonder what it would have been like had Ishida popped up sooner. Didn’t seem he showed up a lot during their time before the killing game though. So maybe he wouldn’t have during that time either?   

Shaking his head some, he went back to focussing on the drive. He made the suggestion that they’d just drive. Even through the night just this once. Taka didn’t argue. Nobody did. The car only stopped when it was time to switch out drivers. 

It was dark, and even though the sky was hazy Leon could make out the barest amount of light from the moon. Everyone else was asleep by the time he and Mondo swapped. Neither wanted to wake up Sayaka. Mondo told him to get some rest... 

But he couldn’t sleep. His mind was too busy supplying “what-if’s” to him. He huffed and tangled a hand in his hair. He thought these were done with once he got out of the damn school--

And yet here they are again. 

And again. 

Was he just being paranoid?  

“Leon?” 

The baseball star jumped and yelped. “H-holy shit Taka don’t DO that!” Leon pressed a hand to his chest. Goddamn his heart hitting his ribcage. Well so much for everyone being ASLEEP. 

“Ah, s-sorry,” Taka shifted back some. 

“ S’alright,” Leon sighed once his heart rate returned to normal. He looked to the other, had to admit, even with all the new supplies, the truck bed wasn’t crowded. “So, what’s up?” 

“I...wanted to know where we head to now,” Taka began. “We don’t have any idea as to where we should even start finding the others.” 

He had a point. They really had no idea where to go after this. No cluse to go on, or if there were, they were long gone….two years and all. There’s a chance they could try and talk with some people, but now--

Leon’s eyes darted back to the cab. Just knowing people blamed the victims too, were they even going to get the chance to? 

“Leon?”

He jumped. “Ah what? Sorry dude, I...ah...I zoned.” 

Taka didn’t look offended. “I, was asking if we should find out about that, um...foundation.” 

“Foundation?” Leon looked to him. 

“Future Foundation,” Taka stated. 

Right, that thing was mentioned as they were leaving. Questions of whether or not they should contact them, informed them about the ‘ _ apparent victims and perps _ ’. 

But he couldn’t tell if they were ones that wanted them gone or...wanted to help them. Either way--

“I just...I’m curious about it,” ah crap Taka was still talking and he zoned again. 

“We gotta make sure we even should be…” Leon mumbled. 

There was a moment of silence between them. The only sound was the wind rushing past. It was a good point too. If they looked into it, they could be putting themselves at risk. Who knows what they did? What power there was? A name like Future Foundation? It almost sounded ominous. 

“...do you think...they blame us?” 

Taka looked to Leon. The baseball player’s eyes cast downward, as if looking away in shame. “You mean...t-the others?” Leon nodded. Taka hesitated slightly. In all honesty he wasn’t sure. He could see people like Makoto and Hina not blaming them...but Toko? Byakuya? Maybe...Kyouko? It was hard to say. “I...don’t know.” He could see Leon flinch a bit. “B-but, I think that’s why we should find them. I mean, they might not-no-I’m certain they don’t know.”

Lifting his head Leon looked to the other. “Ya talkin’ about  _ Proyecto Realive _ ?”  Taka nodded. 

That could be a bad thing now that Leon thought about it. Chihiro mentioned they still don’t know all the triggers there were...and that there had to be one to reset their memories. 

Oh fuck! What if--

“Did you hear that?” Taka asked suddenly. 

“Ah what?” Leon blinked and Taka shushed him. It was as if the other was straining to hear...something. 

Leon closed his eyes and focussed. Trying to hear it too, whatever it was. At first all he heard was the wind once again.

But then…

There was something else there. 

Something in the distance.

Something coming from behind.

A rumbling, almost like thunder. No...more like a roar. 

“We’re being followed!” Taka was on his feet, trying his best to keep his balance. 

“OI Mondo!” Leon yelled as he got up and poke his head through the window. “Floor it! We’re bein’ tail--” 

“I heard Taka! I’m on it!” 

The sudden roar of the engine and jerkiness of the car lunging forward with the increased speed, was enough to wake up everyone. 


	34. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now...they're down by two.

**Chapter 33**

 

_ They were followed.  _

_ Leon’s idea to drive through the night wasn’t just out of paranoia, it seemed to be justified. Those from that safehouse, didn’t seem happy about losing something that was so important.  _

_ He really wished they’d didn’t jump in...but if they didn’t who knows what would have happened.  _

_ Mondo was trying to shake them the best he could without knocking anyone out of the bed.  _

_ There was a scream.  _

_ Taka called out to Celeste as a man reached out from the motorcycle he rode and grabbed the gambler by the back of her dress.  _

_ Mondo jerked the wheel again… _

_ And she was pulled off.  _

_ She scream. She hit and tried to claw at the man who grabbed her, trying to get him to drop her. Kicking and scream and spitting.  _

_ And Taka jumped.  _

\--

Shit shit shit! 

That was all Leon could think right now. Everyone was shaken. 

They fucking lost Celeste and Taka…

The image of Taka leaping from the truck--

Oh shit! 

He was scrambling to get out of the truck bed to check on Mondo. Because if his idea was right then--! 

Mondo was gripping the wheel tightly. His breathing was erratic and uneven. Eyes looking forward but unfocused, like he was so far away from that truck. 

Dammit. 

\--

_ Taka jumped. He tucked and rolled as he fell to the ground. What he was doing, not even he really knew. The only thing he knew was that he had to go after Celeste.  _

_ He HAD to make sure to get her back.  _

_ Had to make sure that lost NOBODY.  _

_ He staggered to his feet...there was the sound of a revving engine.  _

_ His hair changed to white--as a bike raced past and  grabbed him. Dragging him.  _

_ He struggled and fought.  _

_ The bike swung around and Ishida could see the truck, getting smaller and smaller in the distance.  _

\--

Leon made the call...to keep driving. Mondo wasn’t reacting. He really needed to thank Sakura for getting him to move out of the truck bed. Sakura mentioned how this was how Taka reacted to after his death. 

Staring off...not responding. 

As if he just couldn’t process what had happened. When the biker sat down and curled in on himself, that was when the reality really set in of what just happened. 

Hifumi was faring better. Stating how the man never mentioned killing them, just...wanted a “power play” up his sleeve. 

And he was positive there was no way those two would let themselves get killed once getting out. Celeste was too stubborn…

And Ishida wouldn’t let it happen to Taka again. 

Leon sighed. Hifumi may have a point but it didn’t help that much. It wasn’t  just having Taka and Celeste taken...but just how...desperate people would get out here. And just how much impact they apparently have to some people. 

Right now they have to get away. At least get further away than they were now. Who knows if they’d come back to the rest, or if they just only wanted Celeste and Taka just got swept up because he-he pulled that stupid move! 

“Leon?” 

A warm hand settled over his. Looking over…

“We’ll find them...a-and get them back,” Sayaka said, her voice unsteady. “A-and we aren’t going to lose anyone else. B-because we still have you.”

“Sayaka…” 

“S-so...now i-it’s your turn,” she continued. “K-keep moving, like Kiyotaka did.” She sniffled some. 

“A-alright…” he nodded and then started the truck and drove off. He needed to plan now. They had to get them back. And dammit he was gonna make sure they did!

-

Ishida fell to the floor, nose bleeding but the fire in his eyes still burning bright. He sneered and was about to shout something. 

“You two just stay in here, and maybe we don’t kill ya right now!” The man laughed as he slammed the door. 

Ishida was panting harshly, adrenaline was waning. His hair was reverting back to black. Celeste moved and sat down besides him. “Prop your head up.” 

When he looked over, the fire was gone from his eyes. “Ah...what?” 

“You’re nose,” Celeste tried to gesture the best she could while her hands were bound behind her. “Come here and prop your head up so it can drain properly.” 

“Ah, I…” Kiyotaka nodded and shifted with a wince. He landed on his shoulder roughly, but he managed to adjust, Celeste moving to making easier until his head was propped up on her knees. “I’m...sorry.” 

“ You do not need to apologize,” Celeste said. “After all, they would have gone after me regardless.” 

“So, it is them?” Taka looked up. “We’re back at that safehouse?” 

Celeste nodded. “They are. Looks like they did not take kindly to us besting them and taking their supplies.” 

“You beat them, it was fair.”

She giggled some. “Gambling isn’t fair.” She had to bite her lip as the look of complete shock crossed the Ultimate Moral Compass’ face. “But I suppose you are right. I won, and therefore I should keep my winnings. Even more after happened afterwards...he does know I thank him?” 

“Hm? Ah-I-Ishida?” 

She nodded. “You stepped up because he made you, correct?” 

Taka sighed. “He’s not another personality he’s--” 

“A facet of you, I know...but, you do refer to each other, AS an individual Ishi.” 

Kiyotaka was silent. She had a point. It wasn’t a true split personality, just maybe more of a refined persona? He sighed. “ I...yeah I think so. I mean...it’s why he chased after you.” 

Celeste nodded, heart feeling a bit lighter. It was still odd, that this was something they have all gotten accustomed too...Taka stated that, other him, was aware what was going on when he...well, when he was in the driver’s seat while for him it was hazy. 

“What are we going to do?” 

She looked down again. “You are one of our leaders. What do you suggest?”

“The obvious would be to get out...but we need to get out of these restraints,” Kiyotaka said. He hoped the others would be fine...Mondo was there still. And Leon was there too. They should be good. He felt Celeste shift and bite back a sound. “Celeste? What are you--”

“If I can dislocate my thumb,” she winced as her arm moved slightly. “I should be able to slip one of my hands through.” 

“What!? No! You ca--” 

“It would not be the first time I have done something like this,” She cut him off. 

Taka opened his mouth to tell her it didn’t matter if she’d done it before! She still shouldn’t--

There were heavy footsteps outside the door. Celeste stopped for a moment and glared at the door. 

“They’re...waiting for us to try, aren’t they?” Kiyotaka asked. 

“It would appear so…” 

Kiyotaka bit his lip. He had to think of something...right? Someway to get out?  They would need to get back to the others. He didn’t want them to risk getting caught too if they tried to find them. 

He swallowed some as an idea formed in his head. What Celeste had said just moments ago. “Tomorrow.” 

“Ah, what?” She looked down to him as he looked up, their eyes meeting. 

“Try tomorrow. I-I’m sure tonight, they’re going to keep an eye on us at every moment.” 

She stared at him. He had a point...and as they are now, tired and Taka beaten up as he is, they probably wouldn’t get far. “Alright...we’ll rest tonight.” 

 


	35. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They had to shake this off...th-they couldn't just move on past this! They're a goddamn team!

**Chapter 34**

 

Leon stopped the truck. He wanted to keep driving, but, he wasn’t sure if he should. Too much distance and that means getting Celeste and Taka back would be more of a risk-but then again if they weren’t far enough they could be next if they were still being followed. 

But there was no sound of those ominous engines revving in the distance. He could assume they weren’t being followed...at least not right now.  

Not to mention, Mondo wasn’t doing the best.

It was about a few moments after Leon took over driving again when the biker snapped out of his daze and tried to jump out to go after Taka. Sakura held him back, and paid no mind to him fighting her grasp. He was shouting and cursing.  

When it became clear that she wasn’t letting go--that he wasn’t going to get out and go after him. He just went limp again. 

And he went silent again. 

He wouldn’t even talk to Chihiro. 

He couldn’t blame him though. Leon thought if it was Sayaka who was taken...he’d be a wreck too. He knows it. Sayaka placed a hand on his shoulder, causing him to be pulled from his thoughts. Looking over, he could see the concern in her eyes. He reached and took her hands and squeezed them softly in an effort to comfort and assure her. 

“I...can try talkin’ ta him...alright?” Leon said, and Sayaka smiled some. 

They both climbed out from the cab, Sayaka going to the others and checking on them, hoping the ride wasn’t too rough on them. 

“Hifumi?” Sayaka called. “We’re going to need you to show us how you two set up camp.” 

“Of course Miss Maizono!” 

Leon crouched down by Mondo, who had his knees drawn up to his chest, and forehead resting on them. 

“H-hey...come on,” Leon said as he tried to shake the other. “We’ll find him, and get him and Celeste back.” Mondo didn’t reply, but Leon saw his hand tighten onto his pant leg. “You can’t blame yourself for this dude...none of knew this was gonna happen. Y-you did what you thought was right,” It was true, hell he would have done that too. Thinking it’d shake them…

Nobody would have expected them to just, reach out and grab somebody. 

And nobody would have expected Taka of all people to jump…

Leon looked around, looked like everyone bailed and was trying to set up camp...he could risk it. He leaned in so he could whisper. “Ya didn’t know...didja?” 

That got Mondo to react. The biker lifted his head. Eyes red, but no signs of tears, must have been holding them back. “Th-” his voice cracked some. He took a small breath and tried again. “The fuck you talkin’ ‘bout?” 

Alright good start. It’s a risk but he’ll do it. “Hey hey it’s alright, not everyone gets it right away.” Maybe if he got Mondo mad at him, he would stop being mad at himself, at least just for a few moments. 

“Kuwata...yer pissin’ me off.” 

“You like Taka.” 

“No shit, he’s my bro--” 

Leon sighed. “Dude...no bro would react like this.” 

“Shut up.” 

Didn’t quite expect that as a response. More swearing and telling him he’s wrong, maybe a few “shut ups” thrown in ther--

Holy shit. 

“Shut up,” Mondo said again as he glared at the other. 

Holy shit! 

“Wipe that fucking smirk off yer--” 

“You fuckin’ knew!” He couldn’t help but laugh--and whoops that might have been a bit loud. Well luckily nobody came over to check on them. Just some questioning glances thrown their way, but that was all. 

Mondo growled some. Expecting to be hit, Leon braced for it, but it didn’t come. Instead, Mondo just put his head back down. 

Part of him wanted to just pump his fist, because hot damn he was right! But it wasn’t the time. “...we’re getting him back. And we’re gonna need you.”

Mondo hummed a response. 

“Lemme say this one more,” Leon said and place his hands on Mondo’s shoulders, having the biker lift his head again. “We’re gonna need YOU! I...I can’t know what yer thinking but, you NEED to snap outta this.”

“Ya just can’t--” 

“Sakura said you’re acting just like him when you…” 

Mondo’s eyes widened a bit. 

“Yer gettin’ what I’m trying to say?” Leon asked and Mondo nodded some. “Alright...so now once mo--” 

“I got it, I got it...ya need me…” 

“He’ll need ya.” 

\--

Two sets of red eyes watched the door carefully. Waiting. If this was going to work they had to time it just right. There couldn’t risk a single interruption. 

“Ok...I’m going to try now,” Celeste said. 

“Get behind me,” Taka insisted. 

“Ishi?”

“I-it’s going to hurt right?” He looked over to her. “I...you can bite down on my shoulder...i-if they hear you yell, they’ll know something is going on.”

Celeste stared at him for a moment before she nodded and shifted to sit behind him. She knows she’s done this before...though it was only once. But even still, she remembered how much it hurt. How much pain--

She shook her head. She couldn’t let that distract her. 

Taking a deep breath and she started. Pushing and twisting...forcing her thumb to bend against the natural way it would. 

Taka winced as he felt teeth through the cloth of his uniform. He tried to keep his breathing steady. Concern flared up. This was dangerous. Even though she said she’s done it before, he still worried. 

Moments passed and he could heal small muffled whimpers and hisses coming from Celeste.

He bit his own lip as he felt the pressure build and he heard Celeste let out a muffled pained cry--

“I-I’m sorry,” her voice was quivering, holding back the pain. 

Taka looked over his shoulder and saw Celeste, one hand free from the cuffs, but it was currently cradled to her chest. He couldn't imagine the pain she was in. 

“B-but we can go on,” she smiled some. “Part two, correct?” 

He smiled back, just as the door was flung open.

 


	36. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They always say there's a calm before the storm...
> 
> So is it a disaster when it's frantic and there's an oncoming threat?

**Chapter 35**

 

 _Quickly Celeste hid her free hand behind her bacK; just as the_   _door swung open._

_Behind it was a different person then from last time._

_The smirk he wore as he strode over to them, unaffected by the shared heated glares._

_Shoving Taka aside he knelt in front of Celeste...and grabbed her face with one hand._

_“Boss is gonna be happy ta see ya back. Ya know, people hate you the most,” he sneered. “More than that Ultimate Despair. Thinkin’ that’s why we--”_

_Taka struggled but pushed himself up. The man scoffed and let go of Celeste to know the other down again...and kicked him one he was down._

_She took that as a chance to get up...and she pounced. The man yelled and cursed as she clawed at his face, at his eyes She clung onto his back as he thrashed._

_Taka coughed but managed to get up and managed to shoulder check the man in the gut, sending him sprawling onto his back._

_Celeste wasted no time in finding the key. As soon as the cuffs from both of them hit the floor, they heard the thunderous echo of footsteps._

 

It was a rush. Everything happened so fast…

Celeste gasped as she saw Taka’s hair flare from black to white as he punched one of the guards, directly in the mouth. One of their teeth must have caught on Taka’s hand because it was bleeding.

“Let’s effin go!”

She hesitated, it wasn’t very long but it seemed too long for Ishida. Suddenly she found herself being roughly picked up as rushed down the hall. She really did forget how strong he was.

“Plan?” He asked.

Ah right...Ishida acts before thinking. “W-we’ll need to find something to get us out and far away.”

Ishida nodded as he continued down the hall, just as more footsteps followed.

“Behind--” Celeste called out.

“In front too, frick,” Ishida growled as he slid around a corner, carrying Celeste over his shoulder.

“You can just--”

“You’re slow!”

“I am not that slow!”

“In heels, yeah you are,” Ishida argued as he rushed past.

Celeste huffed but didn’t continue arguing...he really was a bit like Mondo likes this. Her eyes darting around, and falling upon a heavy looking door. “There!”

“Where?!”

“To the left--No! MY Left!”

“Friggin’, say that next time!” Ishida quickly turned,that it cause Celeste’s hair to whip her in the face as he made a dash to the door. Once on the other side he finally put her down and the two braced their bodies against it. Ishida was panting some.

And Celeste was trying her best to look around and get an idea where they were.

It looked like a garage. Boxes, gas canisters, tools, guns...all are spread throughout the area. The two worked on catching their breath. Out...they had to get out. They needed something…

Celeste looked around. May-maybe she could find something! Something that they could use to--

Her eyes widened.

A...motorcycle?

It actually looked to be fairly kept up...ah didn’t some of those men ride one? Right...that’s how they were able to get so close to the truck and pull her from the bed…

Well then...finders keepers?

“Ishi...we need to move, I have a plan,” she turned to him. “Can you...ride a motorcycle?”

The grin he gave her...maybe part of Mondo really was in him.   

\--

“How the hell are you able to drive like this!?” Leon yelled through the back window as Hifumi drove.

Seriously he didn’t expect the fanfic writer to know how to drive, let alone like this! Mondo knew how to race and react in a fight. He and Celeste were pretty good at speeding up when needed but this?

Shit this was some video gam--

“...if you tell me you learned from like some racing game I’m screaming.”

“Theeeeen I’m not answering,” Hifumi replies as he cranked the wheel and they drifted around a sizable crater. Shit Leon remember almost getting into that thing twice when he swerved around it.

It was going to drain a bit on their gas, but they made the decision to back track as far as they could to the safehouse again and get the two back. Sakura and Mondo were both itching to fight. Sakura assured Leon she’d keep an eyes on Mondo to make sure he didn’t go too far.

Yeah it wasn’t that great of a plan, but he wasn’t the planning type. It’s why he wanted Taka to lead. He shook his head. Can’t doubt now, he can do that later when they’re done…

And then he could poke at his crappy plan.

He could make something out in the distance. Was it really that close? Holy fuck how fast was Hifumi driving!?

Something was driving to them…fast. Leon squinted his eyes as he tried to make out what it wa--

DID TAKA AND CELESTE JUST PASS--!?

\--

A once over in the garage was Celeste’s idea. The bike has saddlebags, she couldn’t help but take the chance to grab a few more amenities. Ishida was getting impatient though. He was pacing...and eventually worked on getting the overhead door opened.

She grabbed two more things...

Two glocks. She held them in her hands. The weight was familiar...she needed something to help in fighting back. And she could show Hifumi how to as well.

With those and shoving a few rounds of ammo in whatever space there was left in the bags, the creak and groaning from the door finally being opened had her look to Ishida. “Ready Ishi?”

“ ‘bout friggin time!” Ishida made his way back over to the back and got on. Celeste climbed onto the back, arms looping around his waist.

“You know as soon as they hear this, they’ll come baring in, and maybe chase us down,” Celeste pointed out.

Ishida scoffed. “Yeah? Backin’ out?”

“Just start it up,” she shook her head.

The bike revved...and the door to the garage flung open.

“HANG ON!” Ishida shouted as he kicked up the kickstand...and drove the bike towards the group of people swarming in.

Celeste thought for a moment Ishida was going to hit them, but instead he took a sharp turn, she swears she could almost feel the floor graze her cheek, as he sideswiped, getting them to jump back before he headed to the door.

There were people, men and women rushing to it, trying to pull it close.

The bike revved and Ishida rushed towards it. Celeste ducked her head, as Ishida clipped the side of the opening with his knee. He let out a shout but didn’t stop.  

\--

“FUCK!” Leon grabbed onto the side of the truck as it suddenly made a sharp turn. “HIFUMI! Warn me!”

“W-was that--” Chihiro began.

“It was Chihiro,” Sakura nodded. “Though, they aren’t alone.”

Once Leon righted himself and looked back. Ah shit this again!?

 


	37. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The desperation in people...
> 
> And they thought just needing to deal with the swarms of Monokumas was bad.

**Chapter 36**

 

Hifumi managed to catch up with Celeste and Ta--ah no wait that’s Ishida. Damn since when could he ride a bike? Mondo shook his head. Then again Ishida knew how to brawl. So yeah, sure, okay dude could ride a bike too. Why not?

“We can’t outrun them!” Celeste yelled.

“So what do ya think we should do then?” Leon hollered over the rushing wind.

“Friggin’ fight ‘em!”

“No Ishi!” Celeste scolded.

“Yes Ishi!” Mondo shouted. “We don’t show that we’re not gonna be fucked with, they’ll keep on comin’ back!”

“You stay out of this!”

“Make me bitch!”

“Don’t start you two!” Leon looked between them. “Listen it’s a dumb idea, but, they gotta point, Celeste YOU should know how long a grudge can last.”

“Sadly...I’m not being on this thing when they do!” She insisted.

“No problem,” Leon nodded and poked his head in through the broken back window. “Hifumi find a place to park it, we’re standing our ground.”

“We’re WHAAAT!?”

“Just park it dude!”

\--

They barely had a chance to resituate themselves once they parked. Celeste hopped from the bike and scrambled to get into the truck bed, and Mondo and Sakura hopped the sides. By the time Ishida dismounted, there were a crew of at least ten men and women pulling up.

And then, all hell broke loose.

The first punch grazed Ishida’s chin. He didn't have as much experience fighting more "seasoned'" fighters, or else he would have noticed it was a feint. Would have noticed the second punch...leaving him doubled him over and choking on his air.

Mondo felt his rage boil inside him as he jumped on the guy. He was veteran of fights. Gang fights. Bar fights. Any fight really. He's been through a good mess of them.

He jumped back as another fist came flying.

"Miserable punk! Shoulda stayed dead," one of the men said as he tried to step forward with another blow.

Mondo sneered, the punch was sluggish, ducking under it, he deliver a hard quick shot right to the ribs. He saw the man falter, trying to stay upright.

He tried to deliver another shot, but it seemed that Ishida managed to get his second wind. Leaping in and managing to kick the man back, giving some much needed distance between the three of them.

When uncontested Ishida was so fast. Three rapid hits and the man was down. Mondo manage to deliver a well timed uppercut to another trying to get Ishida from behind.

It was unreal to see how fluidly the two fought, but it was still impressive. Sakura eyed the man that was getting to his feet once again. He threw a haymaker. Sakura ducked and charged in, arms locking around the man's midsection, one of her legs kicked swept under his. Timing it right she let his body fall to the ground with a harsh sounding impact.

She righted herself, just as another rushed her. Her foot connecting with the other's chest sending them back. As another rushed her and flash of something metallic flew past--

The woman let out a yell as she held onto her now bleeding forearm, the clatter of a knife skidding across the ground was almost lost on the martial artist.

She couldn’t help but think Sayaka’s skill has definitely improved.

Leon slid between a set of legs, using his bat to trip them, and having them fall face first. An arm wrapped around his throat as he was hoisted up from the ground, his back to their chest. He kicked uselessly...the man laughed a his attempts. He was about to say something but it was lost when Leon shoves the handle of his bat right into his captive’s gut. He dropped but was instantly pounced on, his bat knocking from his hold as a young man--holy shit he was was THEIR age--tried to choke him.

There was a second wind coming and--

A single deafening bang from a gun rang out. And the man choking Leon let out a yell as he fell to the side and off the baseball player, clutching at his grazed shoulder.

Celeste stood in the truck bed. One of the small glocks raised and the smoke still raising from the barrel.

It was like everything paused for a moment. The only movement was of Sakura helping Leon up. The baseball player picking up his bat, feeling all those eyes on him.

Another bang from the gun, and the crowd stepped back.

They weren’t going to step down. Leon let his bat tap against the ground, as if he was counting down the seconds...waiting for a new move.

One of the older man looked around, two were already downed and bleeding, another two were out cold. He could feel his lip curl as he looked over to the group of kids. They died once...and they didn’t seem to like the idea of dying again.

He felt a growl work itself up from deep inside his chest. “Let’s move,” he nearly spat as he turned away.

Fuck it, he lived through the tragedy. He wasn’t goin’ to risk what he had left on trying to take these kids out.

\--

Celeste nearly collapsed as soon as she watch the group retreat. Sayaka was besides her as Hifumi and Chihiro peeked out from the truck’s cab.

“Your hand!” Sayaka  cried as she took the gambler’s left hand. It was bruised, swolled, and the thumbs was bent at an painful angle.

“It is nothing to worry about,” the Ultimate Gambler tired to assure the other. “If I didn’t do it, we wouldn’t have gotten away.”

Leon was checking over Sakura, and she was doing the same to him. His neck was bruised but he didn’t seem any worse for wear.

“You and him alright?” Mondo ask as he looked over to other...jeeze that’s never gonna stop being weird even if he didn’t mind it.

Ishida looked to Mondo, the fire in his eyes flickering some. “I’m...gonna pass out.”

Mondo reacted just as the fire left and those red eyes rolled up, catching the other. He almost wanted to laugh...but right now, he just held onto him.

 


	38. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dust settled...
> 
> And now they have a new plan to work towards. 
> 
> Well, there's something that a certain biker needs to do first.

**Chapter 37**

 

Eyes slowly fluttered open. Light was slowly spilling in through the small gaps in the tarps, bathing the inside of the makeshift tented area in a soft amber glow.

An arm was wrapped, almost possessively around his midsection. Tired eyes followed the arm...to Mondo curled up close to him from behind. Taka could feel himself smile softly as he let the feeling of the embrace linger before convincing himself to sit up.

After a brief moment of struggling, he finally able to shift enough from the biker’s hold and sat up. Taka smiled some as he looked around the small camp. Looks like nobody took up watch, and although that should have concerned him, but it didn’t at the moment. Everyone was exhausted...and he could feel it in his own body too. He knows he pushed too much, too fast, too hard--well Ishida pushed it. 

Leon and Sayaka were curled up close with one another, though Chihiro seemed to have nestled themselves between the two. But it didn’t look like either of them cared, a both having an arm draped over the small programmer.

Sakura was sleeping soundly off to the side of the three. Flashes of seeing the martial artist in action popped up in his mind. Although hazy, he had to admit it was something to behold. He really can’t say he recalls actually seeing Sakura fight, or spar...he might have in their, now forgotten memories but now…

Shaking his head some, he really should talk to her. Thank her for her strength. For jumping in.

He saw Celeste snuggled up to Hifumi. There was a newfound respect forming for the gambler. Not only how far she would push herself but how, adaptable she really could be.

In fact, he’s noticing new things about everyone...even when they were in the school still. He couldn’t help but smile to himself once more, before he looked back to the still sleeping biker. Recalling the rush that ran through him, when he was by his Kyoudai, fighting with him…

Never could he have imagined him fighting side by side...back to back with the biker-though Ishida was the reason behind it becoming a reality.

Ah right...the issue of Ishida now. Celeste had a point. It’s true that he felt like a different person, that his memories would become a bit blurred--it really wasn’t like he was a separate personal--

_He._

Frowning some, as he remembered back to his younger years. When Ishida first showed up...he did treat him as if he was another person. A friend...a protective sibling. There to push him through when he’d doubt himself.

Ishida wasn’t dumb either...Taka remembers himself struggling with a project for one of his classes, getting so worked up that it just wasn’t clicking; that he went to bed early, wallowing in failure. When he awoke the next morning, and it was finished. He gotten a perfect grade on it.

He shook head once again, chuckling to himself as he brought his hand to his forehead. Whatever this was, he was thankful for it.

Carefully to not wake the biker, Taka stood up, a small sharp pain shooting up his leg from his knee. What did Ishida do?

Rubbing at it to help ease the pain away, or at least to a bearable throb,  he stepped around everyone sleeping. Doing his best not to disturb any of them, carefully slipping out without letting in too much light. Raising a hand to block some it, eyes squinting he looked out at what was in front of him.

No signs of anyone coming ba--

There was something tacked to the motorcycle. A folded piece of paper. So much for no visitors. He strode over and looked around, checking to see if there was a possibility of a trap, or just something else left behind.

Taking the paper, he unfolded it.

 

_They don’t forgive and forget so easily._

_Though they may not try anything against you for a while, might be best to get as far as possible._

_I don’t want to say, always watch your back--_

_But once you reached the middle of the city you should be safe from the likes of them._

_That’s where Future Foundation is after all._

 

He stared at the note. W-was it from somebody from that safehouse? And Future Foundation again? So...the people at that safe house are against Future Foundation?

“There you are.” Taka jumped and looked over. Leon yawned as he stepped out. He could see bruising around the baseball star’s neck. “Hmm? Whatcha got there Taka?”

He handed it over. Leon took the paper and read it, eyes widening for a moment before he looked up to Taka. “What do you think?”

“I...I’m unsure. There is a chance that it could be a lie. Then again there is a chance that it’s truthful.”

The two stood in silence for a bit, both thinking at what was at hand. Leon opened his mouth, but was stopped by another voice.

“Fuckin’ hell,” Mondo grumbled as he stepped out. “Don’t go disappearin’ like that Taka.”

“Ah Kyoudai! I-I’m sorry!”

Leon glanced over and saw that the others were filing out after. Sayaka making her way over to him.

“Anyway...I…”Mondo rubbed at the back of his neck. “I kinda need ta talk ta ya.”

“O-of course Kyoudai. What about?”

Mondo glanced over to Sayaka and Leon before looking back to Taka. “Ah, in private.”

Taka blinked a bit in surprise for the request. “I-a-alright.” He nodded, and yelped as Mondo grabbed him by the arm, and almost roughly pulled him away.

Sayaka giggled some before taking Leon’s hand and they trailed after. Leon grinning, picking up on the intention right away.

They were totally gonna spy.

\--

Taka followed Mondo. He felt...nervous? The biker seemed a bit uncomfortable. He couldn’t really recall what Ishida all did when they finished up, he was too exhausted. Maybe he shouldn’t have listen to his other self when they said it was fine for him to sleep.

When the biker stopped and let go of his arm they were behind some sorta of dilapidated billboard. Mondo really wanted to speak in private.

“W-what is it Kyoudai?”

Mondo looked to the other...and he felt himself beginning to panic a bit. Was he...was he really doing this? Telling Taka? H-he felt like he needed to. That feeling of just--just losing him and never even telling him?

“I-ah,” oh yeah this is starting out _real_ smooth. “Bro I, need ta tell ya…”

“Yes?” Taka cocked his head to one side-and goddamn it was adorable!

“I...Y-You can’t--Ya just can’t Go Off And DO THAT SHIT LIKE YA DID!” Mondo began, his voice raising some.

“I-ah...I’m not sure what you mean Kyoudai. W-why are you shouting?”

Mondo let out a frustrated sound Dammit! Why was this so hard!? Huffing out an irritated sound he closed the small distance between him and Taka. He could see uncertainty and-worry?- in those red eyes. He opened his mouth to try again but nothing came out. Fuuuck he probably looked like a real idiot, standin’ there mouth openin’ an’ closin’.

“Kyoudai? Wh-what’s wrong you’re actin--”

Fuck it!

Mondo’s hands reached up and cupped Taka’s face, and leaned in almost too fast. And then--

Red eyes widened some as he froze. Mondo was…

Mondo was…

It finally made sense to the moral compass. Why it felt like he was slowly dying after Mondo’s execution. Why hearing the biker’s voice when he awoke filled made him feel like he truly was alive again. 

Why even in those final moments of consciousness, The only thing he could think of... was Mondo. 

He...he loved—

The biker suddenly pulled back, hands sliding down to hold onto the others arms.  “Did I fuck up?” There was no response. “Fuck..I did...listen bro, if you want to--”

Hands shot out and grabbed the collar of his coat and pulled him down. The kiss this time was a bit more frantic. It was obvious the Ultimate Moral Compass really had no idea what he was doing, but he couldn’t argue. Mondo’s hands slid up again to cup Taka’s jaw.

When they pulled back their foreheads were resting against one another.

“N...no...no you didn’t, ah, mess up…”

Mondo couldn’t respond, his heart was hammering in his chest. He was busy thanking whoever or whatever there was because, thank _fuck_ he didn’t screw this up. It took a few moments but he finally managed to get his thoughts collected.    

“A’ight...now, my turn ta say doncha EVER do somethin’ like that again,” Mondo said.

Taka gave a soft laugh and nodded. “I-I’ll try.”

When Mondo leaned in, Taka tilted his head and met him halfway for a third kiss.

\--

Leon and Sayaka peeked around the corner. Chichiro was smiling brightly.

“I’m gonna ruin it,” Leon chuckled.

“Oh no you’re not,” Sayaka grabbed him by his shoulder.

“Come on, it’s too good no--” He winced as he felt her grab him by his beard and pulled him down. Oh shit...her lips were softer than he thought. When she pulled back and let go of his beard she smiled sweetly. “...o-okay I’m not ruining it.”

Chihiro giggled and gave a little clap.

“You’re pretty happy with this outcome Mr. Fujisaki.”

“I may not be into it, but I just can’t help being happy when I see everyone happy like this,” he smiled. “Well...almost everyone.”

Hifumi laughed a bit uncomfortably. “Come on now, like that would happen.”

Celeste giggled. “I think Hifumi and I are too early to do that quite yet Chihiro.”

“Exac--ehEHEHHHH!!!!” Hifumi whipped around to look at Celeste who’s cheeks were tinged a light pink and was distracting herself with her hair.

“Ah that sounded like Hifumi!” Kiyotaka’s voice was heard, as it carried a tone of concern.

“Nice job, you ruined it,” Leon groaned.

 


	39. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So should they believe the note? 
> 
> Would it be smart? 
> 
> Wait, what about new looks?

**Chapter 38**

 

Taka and Leon showed the note to the others...Mondo’s arm was looped around the moral compass’ waist, in fact since his confession he always stayed within arms reach of the other. 

“So...what do you think?” Leon asked. 

“It mentions that, Future Foundation again,” Celeste points out. 

“Y-yeah, but do you think it might be a trap?” The baseball player asked. 

“There is that as a possibility,” she began. “However I think we should head in to the city anyway.” 

“Ah, why is that?” Taka looked to her. 

“Well...it is obvious we’re recognizable,” Celeste began. “I think...a change is needed.” 

“You mean like a change of clothes?” Sayaka asked and she nodded. “...w-we do wear pretty noticeable clothing. D-do you think that would work though?”

“It may not be enough to fool people, however it may be enough to have them not notice us right away.” 

Chihiro nodded. “And...well…i-it’s not easy running and climbing around in a skirt,” he admitted shyly, Sakaya nodding in agreement. 

“So, like what? Ransack some store to find diguises?” Leon surmised. He glanced over to Taka, with Mondo still right by him. “You two takin’ the bike then?” 

“Ah we’re keeping it?” Taka blinked. 

“We better be!” Mondo said. 

“Could come in handy, ya know?” Leon started. “Send people to scout ahead and junk. Yeah, means we gotta be real careful with gas, but could work.” 

“Oh!” Celeste perked up and strode over to the motorcycle with Hifumi following. “It was a tight fit, and they’re not as big as the other ones,” she began as she opened up the saddlebags-good nothing was taken out of them. 

“Ya took more?” Mondo raised a brow. 

“They grabbed Ishi and I, of course I took more,” she shot back, handing Hifumi two smaller gas canisters, the other things she set on the ground. Rounds of ammunition for the two glocks, a few tools, some flares-she managed to get a lot. 

“We will get these in with the rest, and since we will now need to fit two less people, it means we could in fact find other items to bring,” Sakura said as she picked up the items. 

“Good point. So...we’re heading into the city?” Leon looked around. 

“Celeste did make a good point, as does Sakura,” Taka nodded. “A-and if this note is true...th-then we might be able to get some more answers.” 

Everyone was in agreement, and the camp was finished being taken down. Sakura was able to notice the small limp in Taka’s steps, asking if he was alright. 

Taka recalled that he was certain that Ishida may have ran into something during his and Celeste’s escape, but it was unclear. 

Mondo didn’t let him go any further without checking it, noting that there was blood on the knee of the pant leg, and how it stuck to Taka indicating that it was acting as a makeshift bandage. The knee itself was badly bruised. The skin was matted in deep blues and purples, and indeed drying blood. It didn’t seem to be broken luckily. The biker bandaged as well as he could. 

“Yer gonna tell me if its start hurtin’, right?” he asked. 

“I ah…” Taka hesitated. He didn’t mention it because he simply did not need the others to worry. There was already so much to worry about that adding this was just--

“Even if ya don’t I’m gonna figure it out...so don’t try hidin’ it.” 

Taka sighed but nodded. 

\--

The drive into the city wasn’t too bad. There were some curious glances thrown their way but nothing more. But it still kept them on edge. 

“You sure it’s this way Hifumi?” Leon looked over to him. 

“Well, pretty sure,” the fanfic writer said. 

Leon shook his head. Hifumi was able to give some details, not as concise as he did in the school, but it was better than what any of them had.

Taka and Mondo were ahead of them on the bike. Taka was suppose to signal if he saw anything amiss. So far no signal. 

“There!” 

Leon almost jumped and glared at the fanfic writer for the sudden outburst. Looking forward he actually had to hit the brakes to take what was in front of them. 

Shit. He felt knew this place pretty damn well. Pretty sure most of them did...well maybe not Sakura, or Taka-then again going off of Hifumi’s minor memories he probably got dragged here by Mondo.  

Man, why did decrepit mall always look so damn freaky?   

\--

“Are you sure we can--” 

“Ishi, please take a moment to look around,” Celeste said as she gestured around the well run-downed shop. 

“I-I can still question things!” Taka said as he blushed.

“Trust me Taka,” Leon called as he was going through some things. “It’s easier to not think about what’s right, and more of what’s needed.” He grinned as he pulled out a hoodie that wasn’t a stain and nearly destroyed mess. 

“I think we should dress outside of what we usually wear,” Chihiro’s voice came from a--well technically it was a still standing-dressing room. “Like Celeste said, it’ll help us in not being recognized right away.” And with that the small programmer stepped out. 

If they didn’t know it was Chihiro in there they wouldn’t have been able to guess it was him stepping out. Gone was the uniform, and in its place the programmer was wearing a pair of distressed jeans, with a baggy navy blue shirt, and around his waist and red flannel. 

“You look amazing Chihiro!” Sayaka beamed. “And the hat is adorable!” 

Chihiro blushed as he tugged down the knit cap he put on. Brown with cat ears at the top. “I...I think my hair’s pretty recognizable.”  

“I think it’s a good idea dude,” Leon grinned. “May not be much, but we gotta take what we can, right?” Even it bought them a minute or so before they were recognized-it would be worth it...besides not like anyone’s going to care what he’d be wearing anymore anyway. 

  
  



	40. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To this was going to be the plan? 
> 
> Yeah...that was the plan. 
> 
> ....and Leon is loving every minute of it more than he probably should

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filler chapter but wanted to give something. I recently lost my job of 4+ years due to it shutting down. The job market in my home area is very scarce so I am moving to a new location. So there will be a small hiatus for all fics.

**Chapter 39**

 

Leon was pulling on the hoodie he found and checked himself out the best he could in one of the broken mirror. A simple blue/purple tank top, under a yellow and black designed hoodie, paired with black faux-paint splatter joggers and white slip-on skater shoes. 

He didn’t think he looked half bad. 

“Dude,” Mondo called. “Chi JUST told us not ta wear shit we would.” 

Leon glanced over to the biker. Like he was one to talk. It took a shitton of conving him, but they managed to get Mondo to ditch his jacket. He was already somewhat unrecognizable without that and his signature pomp-but still…

The biker in question was wearing a partial zip jacket dark grey with teal lining over a purple tank top that had a gold dragon design that was tucked into high bontan pants. Dude still looked like a gang member, just not so much a member of the Crazy Diamonds.

“I am! Come on like I’d be caught dead in yellow,” Leon stated. “...though I already know what I’d be caught dead in…” He added under his breath. 

“DUDE! Do NOT fuckin’ joke about that shit!” 

Whoops, maybe it wasn’t as under his breath as he thought.

“You look like a bumble bee.” 

“Buzz buzz mother fucker,” Leon grinned as he looked over his shoulder to see Celeste stepping out of the room where she and Sayaka dragged Taka off too a few moments ago. She was in a dress still, though not as voluminous as her lolita-esque one. Red leggings were underneath and disappeared into wedged boots. 

 

_ “Taka, ya look like you still,” Leon shook his head as the Moral Compass stood in front of him. Dress pants, and a blazer over a button down. “Just wear what ya wear outside of the uniform stuff man.”  _

_ “I...I never HAD anything outside of that though,” Taka admitted as his face turned red.  _

_ “Wait--what?” Leon looked over to Mondo who was fighting with Chihiro and Hifumi about losing his jacket. “Mondo! This fer real?”  _

_ Mondo looked over. “Don’t be givin’ Taka shit! He ain’t had the chance ta get stuff outside uniforms!”  _

_ “M-Mondo!” Taka actually sounded embarrassed by that.  _

_ Right right, his family had a mass of debt right? Well fuck, he felt like an ass. “Taka, dude, I--sorry, I didn’t know.”  _

_ “I-it’s alrigh--” _

_ Taka’s response was cut short when Celeste and Sayaka were both on either side of him. “Don’t worry Ishi, we’ll help you out,” Celeste said as she took an arm, smiling sweetly.  _

_ Sakaya nodded and they pulled a sputtering and confused Taka off to one of the rooms.  _

_ Leon chuckled as he just waved them off.  _

 

Leon glanced to the gambler’s boots once again. “Ya sure you can run in those?” 

“I ran just fine in my heels, these will be no problem,” she explained as she started going through things and picking up--scarves? 

“The hell’s up wit’ the scarves?” Mondo asked. 

“It’s called what’s using available,” Celeste said as she looked over. 

“Available fer what?” 

Leon could HEAR her eyes roll even though she wasn’t facing them. “Gee, strips of fabric on a “trip” where injury is likely...I can’t imagine how they could be useful.” 

Well shit, Celeste was thinking three steps ahea--

“I...I feel ridiculous.” 

Leon shook his head as he heard Taka’s complaint cut in. At first he was just going to go start scavenging like Celeste, but Mondo’s choked reaction had him look. 

And damn…

Leon always knew he had a thing for girls AND guys. Just...girls looked nicer most of the time. But now--shit he was actually kinda jealous of Mondo. 

Taka was trying to adjust the olive jacket, the style was cropped so it stopped just a little under his ribs. The t-shirt, he swears had to of been Celeste’s idea. It was a light color, couldn’t really tell if it was white or some super light green--but that wasn’t the issue. Even in the bad lighting even the baseball star could see the thing was thin as fuck. Where it was tightest he could see glimpses of the skin underneath. Didn’t help when Taka would raise his arms it rode up. 

And Mondo actually got to see MORE of that too if he recalled! 

Taka still had his black boots….over tight acid wash jeans--shit Leon always knew he was a leg guy, and Taka had some nice legs. Sure those uniform pants didn’t show off much but these--

Shaking his head made his way over snatching a pair of sunglasses from a destroyed display. “Put these on.” 

Taka blinked and looked between the baseball star and the sunglasses. “Ah...why?” 

“Dude, next to your uniform, your eyes are totally noticeable.” 

Taka frowned and reluctantly took the offered glasses and put them on. “...I want to argue, but I know you have a point.”

“Is everyone ready?” 

Looking over to Sakura...and all Leon could do was stare. He felt like he was legit in one of those old side scrolling fighters with what the martial artist was wearing. Leggings that seem to have a tear in the knees, he couldn’t make out the top since she was wearing..a shawl? Cowl? Leon didn’t know these things, but it was draped over the martial artist giving her this “post-apocalyptic” feel to her.

“I believe we’re still waiting for Miss Maizono,” Hifumi stated wearing a simple pair of worn jeans, and a fairly baggy yet lightweight jacket-the hood of it pulled up to hide his noticeable hair style. 

“She was helpin’ Taka, so she should be ready ta go soon,” Leon said as Taka went over to Mondo. 

The biker seemed to be avoiding eye contact with the other, and Leon couldn’t suppress his smirk. He could only imagine how Mondo must be feeling seeing Taka dressed up like this. 

He couldn’t really hear their exchange but by how Mondo’s face seemed to just get redder and redder with each small step Taka took closer to him; he could get that Taka wasn’t getting the picture. 

He swears Mondo woulda hit Taka for leaning in that close and placing his hands on the biker’s face in a gesture of concern; but instead just watch as Mondo grab Taka’s wrist and moved those hands back to stay at the Moral Compass’ side. Leaving Taka standing there completely dumbfounded. 

“So next,” a voice began and pulled Leon’s attention from the scene and froze. “Our plan is either finding about Future Foundation or...find the graduates of Hope’s Peak, right?” Sayaka asked as she was tying her hair back. 

Ok...Leon takes back his mocking of Mondo now. Sayaka looked amazing. It wasn’t “sexy” but dammit she looked good! A teal three-quarter sleeved,  v-neck shirt--at first he couldn’t tell what was wrapped around her waist until she gotten closer. It looked like an altered jacket, the slight sound it made as she stood next to him informed him that was how she was planning on carrying her stock of knives. Had to admit, better than her trying to weave them into her skirt or the tops of her socks. He caught a glimpse of grey underneath. 

Yep. Yep. 100% leg man-Taka’s legs in nice fitting jeans and Sayaka in cute shorts...with knee high boots. God this idea Celeste and Chihiro had was turning out to be the best damn thing. 

She finished up tying her hair back and smiled at him. “Unless there was something else we should do?” 

Ah fuck, fuck...he lost his train of thought!

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LET LEON STAY AS A THIRSTY AF PAN BOI 2019! 
> 
> Side note, on my instagram @Medifolio I do have several of the alternate outfits draw out. Though some will be reworked (like Taka's cause I forgot to draw in the sarashi.)


	41. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for a breather. To just...let themselves relax--well at least as much as they could. 
> 
> Wait...what was that sound?

**Chapter 40**

 

Chihiro smiled as he watch everyone set up. It was Sakura’s idea to stay here-something the martial artist noticed while everyone was changing.

They didn’t come across anyone else. At first it concerned the programmer. This was a place that still had some items in it. Why wasn’t there a constant wave of survivors trying to just take whatever they could?

Was there a...reason why people didn’t come here? He shuddered at the thought of suddenly getting overwhelmed by Monokumas.

But the more he thought about it, he liked to think he came up with a practical solution.The size of the mall was big, and despite many of the stores being in such a state of disrepair, the actual mall itself was in a fairly decent state. Well, they were still able to legit drive the truck in, but that's besides the point.

Perhaps people were just using it as a shelter. Taking the chance to keep apart from others to avoid any confrontation. It did make sense. This also meant there was a less likely chance of needing to set up a watch for tonight. Taka was still insisting he’d wake up earlier to just be sure.

If they did stay the night it meant they could possibly do a walkabout too. Get ideas as to where to go to get supplies, so they wouldn’t lose much time the next day.

Best of all...he was able to connect to a network. He wasn’t all that useful in what happened with Taka and Celeste...h-he hated it. He hated not knowing how to fight. So-so if he could just find something! Even if it was just finding that list of triggers, then maybe he’d feel like he did, something for everyone.

“Oi Chi, ya ain’t plannin’ on being that thing all night, are ya?” Mondo asked as he walked over.

“Of course not,” Chihiro stated...he wanted to though.

“Good cause if yer plannin’ on it--”

“You’ll drag my ass away, I know,” he chuckled, and Mondo grinned before barking out a laugh.

“What are you doing?”

Chihiro jumped and looked over to see Celeste besides him looking over his shoulder. “Still looking into the triggers. So far finding that a lot of them are included in the files for _Proyecto Realive_. Like they were made specific for this experiment.”

“So us running into them out here is, not as likely as we first thought?” Celeste asked.

Chihiro smiled and nodded. “Exactly.”

“Thank goodness,” Celeste said with a relieved sigh.

“You...were that worried?”

“I...do not want to go back to...you know...” she trailed off.

Chihiro frowned but nodded. Celeste could be manipulative-but how she was in the school, she was more having people do things FOR her. She wasn’t the ones to get her hands dirty.

And now…from what Taka’s told them.

Chihiro wants to be able to help like that. To push himself further and DO something more. H-he’ll do it! He knows he will! Smiling some as he went back to typing.

Maybe when they go looking for new supplies, he could find something to help out. Maybe...ask Mondo for help again.

\--

“Come on Taka, take a load off!” Leon grinned.

“I don’t trust this,” Taka said as he eyed the small fire. “This goes against SO many regulations! This is clearly against--”

“Dude, we got the truck in here...think it’s safe to say that a fire goin’ isn’t that bad of a thing,” the baseball player said.

“Besides, we aren’t the only ones,” Sakura observed her eyes darting to the upper floors, seeing the soft glow against the walls. It seemed that they really weren’t alone, and that people just wanted refuge here.

She smiled softly to herself as she saw some people peek over the sides of the walls to look down. Although she couldn’t tell if they could recognize them, the small waves were enough to help set her at ease. Perhaps they could return here if they were unable to find anything more about this Future Foundation. She should consult Hifumi into making a map for them, and making this as a good place for them to settle in if need be.

Taka opened his mouth to argue but yelped as Mondo pulled him down, foring the moral compass to sit by him. Huffing slightly before relenting and leaning against the biker. Chihiro bit back a laugh as he so how happy Mondo was in that moment.

It was times like this, Chihiro was certain everyone liked the most. When they’d all just take a moment and do nothing but talk. About whatever they wanted. It sorta gave him the reminder that, they’re still just kids in a way. Down times and times to just, goof around were needed.  

Even Taka seemed to be more relaxed now.

“Yeah but what would I leave? Like, we thought your message was like some code,” Leon said as he and Sayaka curled up by one another, the fire casting a soft glow on them.

“Are you two fucking playin’ this game again?” Mondo groaned. “Seriously you two! It’s fucked up!”

“Hey, you have your way of coping we have ours,” Leon argued.

“It is unnerving...but it could be worse…” Taka sighed.

“How?” Mondo looked to the other who was now nestled besides him.

“We could have gotten a Leyaka Kuwazono,” he chuckled as Monod shoved him aside.

“Nope! Fuck that! I’m sleeping with Chi tonight,” Mondo groussed.

“I’ll accept that!” Chihiro laughed.  

Leon and Sayaka were both laughing. “HOLY SHIT! Taka that was amazing!” Leon was holding his stomach from laughing so much.

“Here I was just gonna say leave the code 1041,” Sayaka said through her giggling.

“Wait why those Miss Maizono?” Hifumi asked.

“It spells out thot,” Celeste said.

Leon proceeded to laugh louder. “Fuck! I don’t know what one’s better!”

This was needed. Times like these were so sorely needed. Chihiro opened his mouth to say something, but stopped.

Wh-what was that he just heard?

“Hey Chi wha--”

“Shhhh,” Chihiro shushed Mondo and looked around. He knows he heard something. Swallowing his worry he concentrated and listened. Blood running cold.

With how long they spent in that school, he’d know that sound anywhere.

“I’m Monokuma!”

 


	42. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again!? AGAIN!? And why here!? How many freaking Monokumas are there!?

**Chapter 41**

 

Taka and Leon were already taking leads as everyone split up. Sakura was rushing over to where she knows she some other people huddled up on the main floor, urging them to go up.

Why here? Why now!?

And just like at the school...it was a swarm of them. Mondo practically threw Chihiro into the truck cab, despite the programmer wanting to help out. It wasn’t fair! H-he needed to help in the fight to--

There was a loud thump, of something being thrown up against the door. Peering out, Chihiro gasped as he saw Taka’s body laying prone, but it was just for a moment. His black hair flashed to white, a sight that was becoming second nature to see. All he could do was sit back watch as Ishida jumped back into the fight.

Weak weak weak…he was just so weak. There was nothing he could do. Nothing he cou--

He dove for the bag that had the laptop in and pulled it out. Monokuma was a machine. He ran on a network-right? O-or at least something like that! Right!? Fingers flying over the keys as he typed.

He had to help. He had to. HE had to!

Ah….what was this? T-this code...w-why did it--

There was a yell.

He shook his head and began typing as fast as he could.

\--

Leon was breathing heavy. His hands felt numb, and arms felt heavy. Dammit! Why now? D-did they track them too?

A Monokuma charged at him, he barely had a chance to react--

But it froze just inches in front of him.

What the fuck?

The red eye flickered back and forth between red and blue a few times before it held steady on blue. It turned around and the rushed toward one of the other Monokumas, tackling it away from a downed Hifumi.

The...fuck?

What the FUCK!?

“You there!” A voice unfamiliar to Leon called out. Looking over he saw some people-they’ve must have been camped out here too...d-did they notice them too? Is this going to be like the safe house? “The gates here still work! But we need help pulling them down!”

Leon started for a moment before it clicked. “Ah-r-right! Yo! Taka!” He called to the other, watching as white hair reverted back to its natural black. W-was it getting, easier for him to switch back and for--wait wait, question later!

“Sayaka, Celeste, Hifumi! Help them try and pull the gates dow--ah where’s Chihiro?”

“I made Chi duck into the tr--”Mondo’s reply was cut off then that Monokuma rushed and tackled another. “The fuck!?”

“They’re...attacking one another now?” Taka asked.

“I hacked one!” Chihiro’s voice called as loud as he could from the truck.

“Holy shit! Chi! Yer fuckin’ insane!” Mondo grinned.

  
“Chihiro! Help Mondo, I’m going to see if I can help with the gates!”

“I don’t know how long this will last though!” The programmer replied to Taka.

“We can handle it! Go on Kiyo,” Mondo nodded as he helped push back another Monokuma.

“On three! We need EVERYONE to pull down alright!? We need to make sure they all stay out!” A man said, he was about middle aged, the stripe of grey hair giving him a more refined look.

Everyone nodded as the watched those pushing the Monokuma’s back. People were rushing down from the upper floors to assist. I-it was so different than the safe house. There was no feeling of panic or threat.

“We get these bigger entrances closed off! We can keep a closer eye on the smaller ones!” The man instructed. “Is everyone ready!?”

Without any further hesitation, as soon as they all heard “THREE!”, everyone pulled. The gates were heavy and the tracks were ages and worn, but they all managed to get them down. The echoing sound of metal clattering and slamming drowned the laughing Monokumas.

Paws tried to reach through the gaps, only to smashed or batted away.

And soon...they were retreating. The padding sound of footsteps racing away.

\--

Taka held his breath. It was finished...that meant the adrenaline would dissipate. W-would they now be in the same situation they just gotten out of? What were they to do if it di--

“Are you alright?”

Taka whipped his head to see the man, hand extended in an open gesture. With a moment of hesitation Taka took it and they shook. “I-I am fine. Y-you seem to know what to do in this situation.”

“It’s not the first time,” the man smiled some. “...Kiyotaka Ishimaru, right?”

Taka froze. No...no!

The man...laughed. B-but it wasn’t like the laugh he heard before, it was...warm. Almost-no-it was definitely happy. “So it is you! All of you!”

“I ah...um…” Taka didn’t know how to reply.

“You poor dear, you just wanted to make sure they were safe,” an elderly woman said in a comforting tone to Sayaka as she patted her arm.

“The fact ya kept your promise after that--hell you’re way more of a man and half the people I met out here!” a young boy said as he approached Mondo. “Like I thought it was ya but yet hair and all--but YER alive! Ya all are!”

Taka looked around just taking it all in. Th-they weren’t hated? “I...I’m confused,” he looked back to the man. “W-why are you all so happy to se--”

“Because, we know there’s only one to blame,” the man stated. “And the fact they had to just manipulate you all, just shows how good you kids really are.”

“We were always holding out some hope that you would all just be ‘hey look we’re alright’! AND LOOK!” A young woman said in complete elation. “W-we weren’t sure if really were you when you all came in bu-but then--we would have talked to you b-but we didn’t want to scare you!”

“Scare us?” Sakura asked.

“Judging by how you are all reacting to us,” the man began. “I take it...you didn’t have a warm reception from the last group of people you’ve met.”

“Tch can say that again,” Leon huffed.

“Hmmmm,” the man nodded. “So then, allow us.” He smiled as he looked all of them. “Thank you all...for being alive.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >>.....<<....If you remember in teh "What If" story for DR1, it's revealed that Chihiro was the one who came up with the program for the Monokumas. This is a hint to lead into another revelation down the line.


	43. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So...they weren't hated. 
> 
> They weren't...despair. 
> 
> Sure to some, they were.
> 
> But to others--
> 
> They were Hope.

**Chapter 42**

 

The night stretched on. It was such an unreal turn. To be in such a welcoming place. To finally have a chance to have other comfort and console…

To feel safe, if just for one night.

“--a lot of people do blame you though,” the man said solemnly. “But please know, there are MORE who don’t. So-so many people tried to save you all.”

“I..we--”

The man placed a hand on Taka’s shoulder. “Do not apologize. It wasn’t you, or of you, who killed those who tried to rescue you.”

Taka rubbed at his eyes trying stop the tears from coming. He and Leon spent many times just talking...about how did seem to be their faults for what happened. H-he was certain it was. He thought he had accepted it. B-but just hearing ‘ _it’s not your fault_ ’, he didn’t know how uplifting it could feel to hear something so simple.

The man rubbed his back, and a harsh sob finally ripped from Taka’s throat as he finally gave in. “Please sit, and that scar look bad, we may have something to treat i--”

“I-it’s,” Taka sniffled some. “I-It l-looks wor-worse than i-it is.”

Chihiro looked over and smiled softly.

“So you were able to hack one?”

Chihiro looked over to Leon who sat down by him. “Y-yeah..I...I just wanted to do something. I mean, I really haven’t been able to do much since, well...leaving the school.”

“Scared the shit outta me ya know?” Leon chuckled some and gave the smaller one a playful nudge.

“S-sorry...I-I still can’t believe I did that either,” Chihiro admitted and frown. “Th-the coding...I-I know I’ve seen it before…” He didn’t want to admit it, but he feared the implications. W-what if he helped Junko make the AI for the Monokumas? What if he--

Leon looped an arm around Chihiro. “Dude...we spent 2 years together. Living together and being all close.” He looked down. “I-if ya had any part of it...she tricked ya. Used ya. So...don’t go blamin’ yourself...j-just start usin’ that ta help us. Alright?”

Chihiro nodded. “...p-please don’t tell yet? I-I want to make sure...a-and be the one to…”

Leon nodded. “Promise.”

“So you’re planning on leaving tomorrow?” The man asked once Taka was calmed down. Mondo had joined them, taking Taka’s hand in his to help the moral compass from the rush of relief and emotions.

“Y-yes, we hope to,” Taka began. “Ah! I-I apologize, but may I ask you something?”

“Of course, what can I help you with?”

“H-have you heard of...Future Foundation?” Taka asked.

“Future Foundation? What would you need to know about them?” The man asked.

“J-just..we ah--”

“The guys who jumped us last, one of them left a note talkin’ ‘bout them,” Mondo said. “So...they people we should avoid or what?”

“Ahh,” the man smiled softly.

“So...um…?” Taka pressed not liking that the man wasn’t responding right away. W-was it bad to ask? W-was Future Foundation...part of the despair?

“This place is under the watch of Future Foundation,” the man said. “Why else would so many find refuge here?”

Wait what!? “S-so th-this is part of Future Foundation!?” Mondo yelled.

“Not exactly,” the man stated. “It’s under its watch. They tend to stop by with supplies, and to take count as to how many are here. They also inform us about the restoration is coming alon--”

“Restoration?” Taka sputtered. “Ah! F-forgive me for interrupting!”

The man waved it off. “It’s alright,” he chuckled. “But yes, slowly, but Future Foundation is attempting to restore areas to help fight against the lingering despair.”

“I...I see…” Taka looked to Mondo. “W-we need to talk to the others.”

\--

“So, should we just wait here then?” Hifumi asked.

“I...I mean if this IS under Future Foundation watch, and we want to find them, it seems like it would be the logical thing to do,” Celeste stated.

“But we can’t be sure when they’ll show up,” Leon said. “And ya know, who’s gonna show up. Like dunno ‘bout you but I don’t think any higher ups are gonna be the ones droppin’ off supplies.”

“So, we now have a choice,” Sakura said. “We can stay here, and see if we can address Future Foundation when they arrive...or we move on and go to where they are.”

“It could get dangerous,” Sayaka said. “There are still Monokumas running around, a-and we know there a people wh-who do want us dead again.”

“Leon?” Taka looked to the baseball player who was in thought. “W-what do you think?”

Sky blue eyes met red. “I think...we should stick to our plan.”

Taka nodded. “As do I.”

“Ah w-wait, Mr. Ishimaru, Mr. Kuwata a-are you su--”

“There’s a chance that word from that safehouse has gotten out,” Taka began. “That we’re alive and...even though here we’re safe, there’s a chance that people are going to still try and track us down.”

“Even though, that note did say that they did not want to head into the city,” Celeste recalled. “It did state that they do not forgive quite so easily…”

“There’s a chance we’re puttin’ all these people in danger here,” Leon nodded.

“Let ‘em try and come!” A young man shouted and was backed up with some cheering.

I-it did make their want to leave a bit harder to go through, but they knew they had to.

“If anything should happen,” the man said as he handed something to Chihiro. “PLease keep in mind you are welcomed here. We will happily help you in any way.”

Chihiro took the small piece of folded paper and opened it. Coordinates! T-they would be able to make it back here with a clear path!

Taka and Leon looked to everyone else. Leon stepping up, “So..what do you guys think?”

“Wherever you go,” Sayaka said as she went over to him, taking his hands into hers. “I-I want to be there with you. I-if you think we should move on...then we should.”

“I’m with Sakaya,” Mondo nodded. “If Kiyo’s goin’ I’m fuckin’ goin.”

“If that is the case I should go as well,” Celeste said. “Somebody will need to fix your mistakes.”

“What was that?!”

“Are you also hard of hearing now too?”

“I think we can all agree that it will be unanimous,” Sakura stated as she let Mondo and Celeste fight.

\--

It was hard, they all knew it was going to be, but still. It was hard to leave. E-everyone there...so nice and helpful. So willing to accept. S-so hopeful and happy to see them.

It was hard to leave, but it was needed. Th-they had they’re plan to get into motion. With the help of all those wonderful people they loaded up the truck-and were off.

Just knowing they all had a place to return, i-it made whatever they would get into next...it just made it a little more hope-filled.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Arc 2! (I know the day I'm posting this and no it isn't a prank. This is legit end of Arc 2) 
> 
> Action packed and setting up how the outside world is going to be to them!
> 
> Arc 3 is coming along, and be prepared to see some more familiar faces this time around--however just may take a bit a lot of things going on IRL. I believe I mentioned that my place of employment has officially shut down (my last day was on 3/22) and I'm currently relocating. So there will be a little hiatus for this fic. 
> 
> However SHSL!Monsters and TSoLK may get an update here and there. 
> 
> Thank you all!


	44. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Future Foundation...maybe it wasn't that bad of a place to go looking into after all. 
> 
> Wait--what's that falling out of the sky!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****WARNING:**** 
> 
> The italics has some body horror elements to it-it's a nightmare after all. If you do not want to read it then you can skip past to the regular font.

**Chapter 43**

_It felt like a normal day…_

_Well as normal as days have been for them currently. They just got finished setting up camp, and Taka was besides him. He wasn’t chatting which was a bit odd, Taka was always talking during this; making plans and such for what they should do the next day._

_Mondo looked over to him, and felt his breath catch in his throat. Taka smiled softly at him...there was a crush of emotions just behind that simple look-and Mondo felt like he could drown in it._

_He reached out--_

_And then a look of fear crossed Taka face. He paled and his eyes widened._

_What was--_

_Mondo froze as he looked to his hand reaching out to Taka and saw his skin, melting off his bones. Eyes darting to his other hand and it was the same thing. Reaching up to his face--_

_It felt viscous and...thick as liquified skin and muscles melted off his face._

_He saw Taka crying and calling out--_

“Kyoudai!”  

Mondo jumped awake. He felt sick. He was sweating, and gasping for breath. His body was shaking.

Taka’s hands cupped his jaw and had him look to him. “Kyoudai! Mondo--i-it was a dream. J-just a dream! Y-you’re alright…”

A dream?

R-right j-just a dream. Only a dream. God why couldn’t he stop shaking?

“Mondo?” Taka urged the biker to look at him. “T-talk to me, please? D-do you know what’s going on?”

Mondo didn’t answer at first. Letting his mind catch up and process what was asked. “We’re...suppose ta be on watch?”

Taka nodded. “And where we are?”

“S-some place in the city...n-near the mall.”

The other nodded again. His hands sliding down and wrapping around Mondo’s neck. “It was only a drea--” Taka’s assurance was cut off when Mondo’s arms wrapped tightly around him, hands clutching at him almost painfully. “M-Mond--”

He was cut off when Mondo’s mouth connected with his. It was desperate at first...before it slowed down. The biker seemingly coming down from his own minor nightmare-induced panic attack.

He-he really didn’t know what to do, but this did feel nice. Kissing Mondo, felt nice. T-though they shouldn’t be...th-they needed to keep watch. B-but...but Mondo seemed so upset after his nightmare…

He knew the biker didn’t mean to doze off during watch but...he pulled back some. “M-mondo we should--”

He gasped softly as one of Mondo’s hands brushed his sides; and a mouth was on his again. His hands found their way and tangled into Mondo’s hair. T-this wasn’t a good idea. Th-they really should stop. Th-they needed--

Taka gave a soft tug to Mondo’s hair, causing the biker to moan softly. I-it was getting harder and harder for Taka to convince himself to stop. A hand was sliding under his shirt.

“M-mondo..w-we really shou--”

“Kiyo,” Mondo said lowly, voice almost purring. There was something else to that tone too...he couldn’t--

Taka’s breath hitched as the others voice sent shivers down his spine. Mondo’s mouth found the way to his neck. Teeth gently scraping at the pale skin, teasing at the possibility of a bite but not committing juuuuust yet.

“Mondo!” Taka’s voice was breathy as  he felt the other finally bite down. Times like this he really wished he had his uniform still…

It wasn’t like he was ungrateful! Sayaka and Celeste did a very nice job at picking out something new for him to wear...b-but there was no way he could over his neck. A-and Mondo was definitely leaving marks! H-he--

He pulled at Mondo’s hair again, getting a growling moan in return as the biker lifted his head from the others neck. Lavender met red…

Mouths found one another again. Taka whined as he felt Mondo’s tongue wrap around his as one hand reached around to cup the back of his head, and the other hiking up his shirt. Mondo pressed closer to him,and he wrapped his arms around Mondo’s neck and--

“Dudes, your shift is over.”

Taka shoved Mondo away so fast that the biker had no time to react and fell. He could feel his face grow hot as he looked at the ground, and tried to tug the low neck of his shirt up to hide the marks he KNEW were blooming on his neck.

“Awww you made them stop.”

“Fucking...What the hell Kuwata!?” Mondo glared as he pushed himself up before looking to Sayaka. “And why do YOU sound so upset about that!?” His panic from his nightmare gone and replaced with complete irritation.

“Hey ‘scuse me, but I think we had this whole things on shifts settled,” Leon pointed out.

Taka was covering his face, hoping that the ground beneath him would just open up. This was so embarrassing.

“--’sides you catch me and Sayaka enough too, call it payback,” the baseball player chuckled.

“Yeah a whole two fukcin' times! And we ain’t callin’ it shit!”

Sayaka giggled some as she nudge Taka. “Soo….”

“I’m not talking about it,” Taka’s reply came muffled from behind his hands. “...M-Mondo had a nightmare…”

“Ahhhh.”

Taka pulled his hands away, he could feel tears at the corners of his eyes-this was too embarrassing! He yelped when Mondo grabbed him by the wrists and pulled him up. “C-come on.”

He was about to argue but saw that...Mondo was just as red as he was…

Okay maybe he was a bit more red, but at least he felt the same way.

“Gotta be a bit more quiet, Celeste is a light sleeper,” Leon teased.

“We’re not going to do anything!” They both argued.

Leon chucked and waved them of--

A gasp from Sayaka had him rush by her, the other two following.

“Baby what is--” Leon’s question caught in his throat as he saw it. It looked like a carrier--and it was crashing down. The perellers were engulfed in flames.

All they could do was just watch...as it tore in two, and plummeted to the ground below.  It took a few moments before they could properly react.

“Mondo and I will head to where the cockpit landed,” Taka was already pushing out of the camp set up.

“Sayaka and I will git everyone up and head out that way too,” Leon nodded as Sakaya was already trying to wake up Hifumi so he could get a start and taking down the camp.

The revving of the motorcycle rang out and the two were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah IRL update: 
> 
> Still no new job  
> Still in progress of moving
> 
> I felt bad for about having a few days of nothing updates so....Arc 3 will come out a bit slower and it will be a bit shorter (the flow fit better without a lot of the fluff). I thank you all for being so patient and hope you enjoy.


	45. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They had to help. They HAD to! They had to save them! They had to--
> 
> I-it's...it's--!

**Chapter 44**

 

It was only about a five minute drive at most--which was good since time was of the essence. T-they had to help! They had to make sure nobody was hurt--

Or worse.

Mondo didn’t even get the kickstand on the back down before Taka nearly leapt off and rushed to the burning cockpit. There were small flames, but they were spreading fast. There was no way they’d be able to put them out fast enough.

He pounded on the window. “C-Can anyone hear me!?” His voice warbled a bit, adrenaline and fear rushing his system. His heart was racing--i-it was so loud in his ears!

“-elp us!”

It was faint, he almost didn’t hear it.

“Back away bro!”

Taka looked over just as Mondo was rushing over, pickaxe in hand.

“I-if you’re near the window move back if you can!” Taka instructed before he moved out of the way.

He hoped whoever was in there heard, because as soon as Mondo was in reach; he swung the pickaxe down with such force that the tempered glass shattered instantly. Hopping to his feet, Taka tried to kick out enough to help whoever was inside.

“Are you alright? H-How many are in here?” Taka called.

“I-It’s just me and Touki in here!”  The voice called. “T-the others are--” The was a shout and a loud crack.

Details later, it was time to act now!

There was a familiar, loud, clunking sound-finally the others got here!

Taka reached in. “Grab my hand!”

“I can’t! T-Touki’s out--”

“We’ll get them out! Grab my hand now!” Taka said. He felt the hand grab his and he pulled. Eyes widening some as the person came into focus. Sh-she was young! Younger than them! There was--something familiar about her too.

“Touki!”

Right there was another.

“Taka! Mondo!” Leon was already making his way over.

“She’s saying there’s somebody else in here! They’re out cold though,” Taka explained.  

“I could fit in--”

“No you ain’t Kuwata,” Mondo said.

“Listen, dude, if they’re out cold we aren’t gettin’ to them this way,” Leon said as he was already trying to figure on how to climb in without getting cut up. “Just be ready ta pull ‘em out.”

“Are you alright ah…”

“K-Komaru,” she looked to Taka, tears welling in her eyes. “Please you’ve got to make sure you can get Touki out!”

Taka was about to assure her when he heard Leon shout out.

“No fuckin’ way!”

“Ah Leon?”

“Kuwata!? What’s the deal!”

“Yer not gonna fucking believe this,” Leon said, as he helped the other person out. Both Mondo and  Taka froze for a moment, before rushing in and helping Leon pull the other person out.

She was breathing still, just out cold. There was a cut on her forehead--must have been hit so hard that it hard it knocked _her_ out too.

“Holy shit,” Mondo murmured.

“W-we have a first aid kit!” Taka was on his feet and rushing to the truck. He wasn’t sure how to feel.

After all, it was Touko Fuwaka they just pulled from the wreck.

\--

Komaru sniffled some as she pulled the blanket tighter around her. She watched as they all set up their camp. It was, impressive, seeing how they worked together. Sure she’s seen how the adults worked together in Towa, but this was so much more different.

“Here.”

She jumped as she looked over--o-oh wow. She was really pretty. Pale skin-the scar on her cheek did nothing to affect how pretty she was- and bright red eyes, her hair tied in thick braids. She handed her a cup, the contents steaming some. “It’s red tea.”

“I ah...thank you,” Komaru took the cup and took a drink. “Ah--it’s good!”

The other girl smiled. “Ishi found it, I have to say it is becoming a favorite of mine as well.”

Komaru sipped and watched a bit bit more. “S-so w-what were you guys doing out here?”

The other girl thought for a moment, fiddling with the tail of one of her braids. “We’re...trying to find something,” she began and nodded over to the three boys who helped pull her and Touko out. “They said they saw your helicopter crash.”

Komaru nodded. I-it was so weird and scary! Leaving Towa was fine, even entering the mainland was smooth, b-but then something-something jammed their system. The propeller tried to spin but it wouldn’t. Then they were plummeting and--

“Komaru-chan?”

She lifted her head as she saw the boy who pulled her out kneel in front of her. H-he looked a bit familiar. Like she seen him somewhere before. But then again she’d definitely remember somebody with scars like those.

“Are you alright? Do you think you can, tell us what happened?”

She frowned and looked down. “I...I don’t really know. S-something made the helicopter act up. Touki and I couldn’t get contro--” she gasped and looked up so fast that she could feel her neck crack. “D-did you see where the other half landed!? W-we--there were people in there!”

“Ah!? T-there were?”

“Y-you know where it landed right?” Komaru asked. Sh-she was just told that they saw the helicopter crash, so that mean, they had to have seen where the other part landed, right?

“I ah...y-yes I believe we can go and find where it did lan--”

“We NEED to go!” Komaru insisted. “W-we have to get them! O-one’s very sick! I-if his medicine was damaged then--”

“We’ll get right on it, but first we MUST make sure you a-and Touko are alright,” Taka insisted.

Komaru frowned She didn’t WANT to just sit around. Th-this was going to be her chance to see Makoto again! The chances they got to see one another were so rare and far between.

Maybe...maybe this job wasn’t meant for just a normal high school gir--no. No she can’t keep using that excuse anymore. She opened her mouth to say something but it was cut off by a gasp.

Touko was climbing out of the truck’s cab.


	46. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reunion like this wasn't what any of them were expecting...but it wasn't a bad thing. It was nice, and very neede--
> 
> WHO ELSE WAS WITH YOU!?

 

**Chapter 45**

 

Looking over she saw Touko-oh thank goodness! Touko was awake! The writer was climbing out of the truck cab, but her face…

Komaru never seen Touko make that face before. 

That was when she suddenly noted how there was a new tension in the air. Something...wh-who were these people? 

“N-no….y-you all c-can’t be...I-it’s n-not possible,” Tokou said, her voice shaking and straining. 

Komaru watched as she saw one of the people--ah she was huge! Sh-she looked so strong and intimidating a-and she was heading right over to Touko!!

But with, such gentleness, Komaru watched as the white haired girl place a hand on Touko’s shoulder. 

“I am glad, to see that you survive, Touko,” Sakura said.

“We all are,” Chihiro added as they stood beside Sakura. And Touko...cried. 

\--

So they...they were all--

Komaru heard Touko and Makoto tell her about their times in Hope’s Peak. It took awhile but she finally got them to tell her more about what happened. 

How-how Junko stole their memories, and forced them to kill one another. Manipulating them with motives. She watched as Touko sniffled and cried as the others surrounded her. How one boy, with curled dyed hair just gave her a pat on the head as she wiped her tears away. 

It must have been so much for the writer to take in. These people she thought--she SAW die in front of her eyes, who were pronounced dead...were here. Were alive. 

“H-how? I-it’s n-not possible! I-I--we all s-saw--” 

“It was all a lie Touko,” Leon explained as he took her hands. “See? Warm flesh an’ blood.” Her hands were shaking in his. “We were made ta think it was real.” 

“M-made to think? H-how?”

Chihiro stepped in. “There’s a lot we found out when trying to get out of Hope’s Peak...it might take a bit but I can show it all to you.” 

She nodded some. “W-wait--do-oes this m-mean y-you all kn-know a-about...h-her?” 

“...we do…” the programmer said, and Touko was taken aback. 

“But we know that, sh-she didn’t kill anyone,” Sayaka cut in. “I mean...sh-she’s not now, is she?” 

Komura just gaped at who walked up to the writer. N-no way! T-that was--was!!

“N-no...I-I h-had to g-get some control over her,” Touko admitted as she chewed on her thumbnail. 

“Had ta?” Mondo asked. 

“S-so I can join the Fu--” 

“YOU KNEW SAYAKA!?” 

Everyone turned to Komaru due to her outburst. 

“Ah, um, hello,” Sayaka greeted. 

Komaru all but rushed to the pop idol. “I can’t believe it! I-it really IS you!” She whipped around to look at the writer. “You knew her! And you knew I was a Sayaker! Why didn’t you say anything!?” 

Sayaka squeeked at hearing that all to familiar phrase. 

“B-because i-it was unimportant!” Touko argued. 

“A what now?” Leon asked and looked to Komaru. 

“A Sayaker! I’m proud to be one!” 

“And that is…?” Leon pressed. 

“Nothing! It’s nothing!” Sayaka cut in before Komaru could answer. She knew it was already too late after seeing that smirk spread across Leon’s face. “Leon don’t--” 

“So what’s a Sayaker?” Leon asked Komaru, his voice taking on an interested tone. 

“You don’t know? That what we fans of her call ourselves!” She admitted proudly. 

“So that makes me one then too, huh?” 

“NO it doesn’t!” Sayaka argued. It wasn’t as if she didn’t LIKE having her fans, and to be fair she actually found the imposed title cute. 

But for her FANS only. NOT for her...well SHE at least considers Leon her boyfriend. 

“What do ya know, I’m a Sayaker too,” Leon grinned. 

“No you’re not!” 

The baseball player grinned and chuckled as he looked over to Komaru. “Heya, Leon Kuwata, fellow Sayaker.” 

“LEON!”

“W-why a-are you all s-so chummy?” Touko’s voice finally cut in. “S-shouldn’t you all b-be y-you know…? Y-you killed each other a-after all.” 

Everyone looked around. Yeah it seemed obvious to hate one another. However, it wasn’t the right thing to do. They weren’t the ones to hold ire too, but to the person who manipulated them. 

Drove them. 

Forced them into this,just for some entertainment. 

Everyone, was a victim. 

“It is a rather long story,” Sakura said. “But since it appears that you two may be spending time with us, we can tell yo--” 

“Ah-AH!” Komaru yelped. “That’s right! W-we NEED to find where the other part landed! W-we--there were others on it with us!” 

“Ah! You mentioned that!” Taka nodded. “W-who were-ARE-they?” 

“...the people from  _ those _ videos.” 

\--

Hope’s Peak Academy. 

That was the intended destination. A chance for them to give their final goodbye...to give some closure to not only themselves but to those that were lost. 

And for those who, couldn’t come with. 

Leaving Towa felt so alien. Like it was some far off goal that always seemed out of reach. Stretching and stretching in front of them, as if it was running away. 

Maybe it was. The city almost felt like home to them. Then again stockholm could do that to a person. 

Some didn’t want to go. If they went then they’d have to accept what happened as fact. As the truth.  And it hurt. It hurt so much. To watch what they did. To see them fall apart. And they were locked up all the while. There was nothing they could do to help. Not then, and not now. 

The only thing they could do was to move o--

Then was a sudden jerk. And then a loud crack. 

Then a flash of light. 

The scent of smoke. 

There was yelling. Followed by the sickening feeling of weightlessness as they were plummeting through the sky. That’s what it had to be. That’s all it could be--

“BRACE FOR IMPACT!” 

The command was loud-so loud that it came out the clearest amongst the noise. 

And then, they hit. 

The force so strong that even though they tried brace for the impact there was nothing more they could do. 

And then everything went silent. 


	47. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're...alive? 
> 
> They're alive!!
> 
> M-maybe there was still hope for them left!

**Chapter 46**

 

“Th-they’re alive?” Hifumi asked. Celeste placing a hand on his shoulder. Those videos...showing that if a killing did not start, then they--

“M-most...s-some didn’t m-make it,” Touko said. 

“Yuta…” Komaru frowned. “An-and that man who helped us in the tower! B-but the-the rest are there! A-and we need to get to them!” 

“Wh-why bring them here thought?” Sayaka asked, she was shaking. Was it really true? H-her group? W-were they all--

She jumped as Leon wrapped an arm around her. He was shaking slightly too. T-this was almost too much. T-there was hope out there still. There was a chance for them to still have SOMETHING to look forward too. 

“W-we were g-going to take them t-to Hope’s Peak...s-so they could s-say goodbye…” Touko explained. 

“Then this...is sorta a blessin’ in disguise,” Leon said.

“Wh-what do you mean?” The writer looked over. 

“The school was overrunned by Monokumas,” Sakura stated. “Types we never even seen before.” 

“Types?” Touko paled. “W-what do you mean types?” 

“Like ones dat looked like a pile of junk,” Mondo said. 

“And ones that looked like actual bear, running on all fours and such,” Taka added. 

“Th-they’re here too!?” Komaru exclaimed. 

“The hell ya mean  _ too _ !?” 

Touko sighed. “W-we had to take c-care of th-them in Towa,” she explained as she chewed at her thumbnail. “I never im-imagined they’d be here too.” 

Komaru’s eyes flashed with determination. “But we can handle them! We did it before and we can again!”

“D-did you know where th-the other half fell?” Touko asked. 

“I saw it,” Sayaka said with a nod. “Hifumi, c-can you--”

“If you direct me Miss Maizono, I can promise we will get there in no time.” 

“Mondo and I will follow, in case we notice something,” Taka said. 

“If you two DO head off, give a signal or whatever,” Leon suggested and Taka nodded. “Let’s get packin’ and movin’.” 

Touko watched as her former classmates worked together. H-how was this even possible? To just, move on like this? It almost felt to surreal. W-what more did they know? She fussed with a strand of hair. Sh-should she tell them that...th-they knew too? 

That they were shown what happened during the killing game? 

Her eyes glanced over to Chihiro who was talking with Mondo. The biker adamantly listening to the small programmer. 

A-and when sh-should she tell him? 

\--

“Old man? Hey! Yo git up!” That voice seemed so far away. “C’mon! Ya can’t die here. Git up!” 

“M-Michi-kun,” a softer voice called in an attempt to calm the other. “Don’t yell, i-it might be hurting his head.” 

Yeah, his head was pounding. What happe--

His eyes opened suddenly, only to close them again as soon as he did. His head was pounding. 

“Hang on there,” a smooth voice began. He could FEEL somebody kneeling down by him. “Takaaki? Hey now, c’mon, you’re gonna scare these kids,” the voice was low and almost teasing. “Now I know for a fact this ain’t enough ta take you out.” 

“Hagaku--er--H-Hiroko? I-is he--?”

“Now don’t go worryin’ that lil head o’ yours JiJi,” Hiriko looked over to the doujinshi artist. “He’s probably just winded is all. How ‘bout you and Michi go an’ check to see if ‘shiro’s medication survived.” 

“Ah shit! Right!” Takemichi rushed back to the wreck, the flames were dying already, and Fujiko was following after. 

Hiroko smiled softly before looking down, red eyes opened just a sliver. “We’re alive cause o’ you, ya know that right?” 

Takaaki scoffed and pushed himself up slowly. Everything felt like it was spinning, as his stomach jumped to his throat. 

A hand rubbed his back as he dry heaved. “Ya took the brunt of it there.”

 

_ A scream as Kanon’s footing slipped as the force from falling was something she just couldn’t brace on her own. Takaaki acted without hesitation. Grabbing the manager, sacrificing his own safety to ensure her’s.  _

_ Everything went black just as his body hit something, and pain wracked through it.  _

 

“The others,” he managed to get out, voice hoarse, and chest heaving some as he tried to quell the nausea. 

“They’re all good...though…”Hiroko looked over. “Can’t tell ‘bout Koko or Fufu.” 

Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and looked to her. “What do you mean?” 

“Seems that we were ripped clean in two,” Hiroko explained as she got up, and offered a hand to the other. 

He sighed but took the offered hand and got to his feet. His head spun for a moment, but he managed to keep upright. Eyes scanning to see the damage. It didn’t look like anyone was injured...and he couldn’t spot where the cockpit landed. 

Dammit. 

Before he could even begin to plan...there was a sound from behind…

And all too familiar laugh. 

\--

“So Towa’s the place where all these Monokuma’s came from?” Chihiro asked. 

Komaru nodded. “Yeah. They were made there! I-I didn’t know they managed to make their way here. H-how was that even possible?” 

“We’re realizin’ there are people who seem ta be liking all this despair,” Leon explained. “Wouldn’t put it past them on being part of the reason why they got here.” 

“Y-you’re saying like a-an import?” Touko asked, her eyes refusing to catch Chihiro despite being in the small space of the truck bed. 

“Yeah!” Leon snapped his fingers. “I mean shit, it makes sense. We’re having people gunnin’ fer us cause we’re alive...so it doesn’t sound too out there.” 

Touko’s eyes widened. “A-ah wh-what!?” 

Sayaka frowned. “People...blame us for letting this all happen. All of us.” 

The writer knew there was mistrust to Future Foundation, b-but this? She could see people hating the fact of the perpetrators being alive...b-but when Sayaka said all, d-did that really mean--

“So why try bringing them over?” Leon continued as he looked to Komaru. 

“W-we were told it was safe to bring them back,” the girl explained. “We’ve been working on it for a while.”

“You and Touko?” Leon tried to clarify. 

“Well yes...but the Future Foundation too! I mean, t-this was also our task to do before they recognized us as official members.” 

Leon nodded--before the words sunk in. “Wait WHO!?” 


	48. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was time to move...those two girls were smart and strong, they'd find them.

**Chapter 47**

 

The sound of a gunshot rang out, as a Monokuma fell. 

“Break!” 

Takaaki stepped aside as the charged ball of energy shot past him taking out two more. 

“I don’t have many Break Bullets left! We need to move!” Kanon shouted.

She wasn’t the only one that was low on ammo. He had just a few more rounds. Each shot counted. None could be wasted. 

There was a loud crashing sound, and Takaaki looked over to see Hiroko, pipe in hand standing over a bashed in Monokuma. “What? Never seen a woman handle herself before?” 

“I have,” the cop replied flatly. “Was that all of them?” 

“Not much for compliments are ya? But yeah, that’s all, for now at least.” 

He knew what she was hinting at...and she had a point. There was a risk if they waited here. Just as much of one if the moved too. However, this wasn’t as desolate as Towa was, so there was always a chance they could find other survivors. 

Then again, those two girls could be coming to find them. They were their responsibility to Future Foundation after all. If they came and they were gone...that could just be putting them all in danger. 

“Well, what do ya say?” Hiroko asked as she made her way over to him. “Wait here for Koko and Fufu, or do we try and face this big bad world and hope they find us?” 

Eyeing the former delinquent, he could see a spark in her eye. He already knew what SHE wanted to do. 

And usually what she did, was always the best course of action. 

“We’re moving. They can handle finding us, we just need to survive until they do.” 

“Heh, well then let’s get a move on then,” Hiroko said as she gave him a wink and walked past. 

 

\--

When Leon told Hifumi to hit the brakes there was a bit of tension that it was going to be what would have done in the vehicle. Taka and Mondo speeding past, the biker able to swing around in time while kicking up an impressive amount of debris. 

“Leon! What one Ear--” Celeste’s question was cut off. 

Leon grabbed Kamru by her shoulders. “You and Touko are part of Future Foundation!?” H-holy shit! HOLY SHIT! 

“What? Touko is that true?” Sakura looked to the writer who was trying to looked anywhere but to any faces. 

“I-ah--n-not officially. B-but! W-we were told if we did this then we would be! Ma-Makoto was trying really hard too--” 

“Makoto!?” Sayaka was now as wound up as the others.

“W-would you a-all just q-quiet down for a mo-moment!?” Touko yelled.  

“Ah…” Leon let go of Komaru. “S-sorry ‘bout that…” 

“I-it’s alright you didn’t hurt me,” she assured him. “But, um...d-did you hear things about Future Foundation too?” 

“Wait what? Nah, w-we just heard about them in passin’ and stuff but we aren’t…” Leon sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. “It’s a long fuckin’ story.” 

“Hey what the absolute hell Kuwata!?” Mondo nearly yelled as he climbed up into the truck bed. 

“They’re part o’ Future Foundation dude!” The baseball player said. “Well almost.” 

“What?! Yer fuckin’ wit’ me!” 

“C-could you all ju-just shut up for a moment!?” Touko sighed and looked to everyone. She was shaking, but th-this was taking up too much time! “L-listen we’ll te-tell you whatever, b-but we NEED to keep moving! T-this i-is really im-important to Komaru!”

“But we--” 

“W-we’ll talk later! A-alright? I-I know th-that you ma-may not care a-about what I ha-have to say but we HA-HAVE to move!” Touko insisted as she cut off Sayaka.  

“Tell us one thing,”  Taka said as he approached the truck. “A-are they, the Future Foundation...do they...blame us?” 

Touko looked to him, and chewed at her bottom lip for a moment, trying to think of the best way to answer without giving too much. I-if they found out she wasn’t sure how’d they’d react. Did they think about Future Foundation like the people of Towa did? 

N-no that couldn’t be right. Th-they BLAMED Future Foundation for being behind the Despair...a-and Taka’s question goes against that idea entirely. 

“I-I can say th-that they don’t...n-not in the slightest.” 

The moment she said that the tension that she didn’t even KNOW was there was lifted. W-were there really…? Where on EARTH wo-would they even get that thought?

In the first place!?

\--

They arrived shortly after the sudden stop...the cargo area was nearly split as well, as smoke still pouring off from where it was torn from the cockpit. However the thing that was causing the most concern was what was littered around it. 

Destroyed Monokumas.  Tens of them. Bashed in. Blasted…

Some sporting bullet holes. 

They were jumped after the crash. But they fought back. They fought, and must have made their way off to prevent it from happening again. 

Touko was almost running off, but Mondo grabbed her. 

“We NEED to g-get to them!” 

“Listen I git it, this is some big task fer ya, but the sun’s goin’ down! It ain’t safe ta keep movin,” The biker tried to explained. 

“D-don’t you e-even care!?” 

“Listen, Fukawa,” Mondo said, his voice droppin low. “I know yer upset, but what good would it do ya if you go rushin’ in and you and Komaru go and git jumped by Monokumas?”

“Do-don’t mess with me!” She struggled and Mondo let her go. Turning to him, he could see tears welling up in her eyes. “T-this is re-really important to Komaru...th-this task...this job...w-we HAVE to complete it!” 

Mondo stared at her. “Gotta say...kinda like ya more like this then when ya were all over Togami. But still ain’t gonna change the fact that yer putting yerselves in more dan--” 

“W-what do you me-mean by that!? I-I’m st-still dedicated to M-Master Byakuya!” 

“But how yer goin’ on ‘bout thi--” 

“Touki!” Komaru broke in as she made her way over. “Touki...I...they’re telling me that it’s dangerous if we go on.” She frowned. “I want to find them and go on, b-but with them saying the original drop off is actually filled with Monokumas, w-we won’t know where else to go.” 

“Komaru…” Touko frowned. 

“I-I know they can handle themselves j-just for a bit! I mean...Hiroko’s with them! A-and th-they were able to survive in Towa--”

“A-are you saying…” 

“Touki, I think, we should follow their lead. Please? I-I don’t want you to get hurt because...well, of you feeling like you NEED to do this for me.” 

Touko’s frown deepened, she wanted to argue but she caught Mondo smirking. As she was about to ask him what he was so smug about...she realized how hot her cheeks felt. 

 


	49. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Although they didn't like it...the others seem to know what they were doing. T-they just had to trust them.
> 
>  
> 
> (Technically you can call this a Ishida/Mondo Chapter)

**Chapter 48**

 

_“We can take the second watch,” Mondo suggested as he nodded to Taka. “Fukawa and Komaru can get dibs on the cab.”_

_“Ya sure you two can handle that?” Leon asked with a smirk._

_“S-shut it Kuwata!”_

_“Do I e-even want to…” Touko began._

_“We caught them making out,” Sayaka said with a slight giggle as the Mondo and Taka’s faces grew dark red and tried to sputter out an excuse._

_Touko...should have been shocked...but it always seemed OBVIOUS there was something more to them; the reaction Taka had to Mondo’s death really was one of the most nightmarish things they had to deal with in that game._

_She knows she wasn’t the only one who felt like that._

_“Alright? So it’s Celeste and Hifumi on first, Mondo and Taka on second, with the last shift bein’ taking up by Sakura and Chihiro,” Leon said. “Sound ‘bout right?_

_The writer still couldn’t get over how well they were all working as a team...let alone how Taka and Leon BOTH were leading them._

_This was giving her a headache...she should just probably get to bed._

_\--_

It wasn’t even an hour in to the second watch shift...when Mondo felt something change. It was like there was a new pressure surrounding him--and then there was a flash of white…

And a hot mouth over his.

Shoving the other back Mondo wiped his mouth.

“Now that’s just rude,” Ishida huffed.

“You fuckin’ kissed me!”

“You kiss Taka,” the other pointed out.

“T-that’s different!” Mondo really didn’t like the sudden smirk that crossed the other’s face. Sure he got use to the idea of Taka’s other side. B-but it felt weird still! And the fact Taka said it’s alway blurry when he tries to remember things as Ishida it-it’s--

Wait why did he change now? W-was there a threat? Cause that’s when Ishida only came out right?

Right?

He jumped as he felt lips barely brushing his ear as the other spoke, hands settling on his shoulders. “Yer worried ‘bout Taka...that’s why I like ya. Why I wanted a name like yers...so he’d have ya around with him all the time,” Ishida said, his voice low. “And ya see...I can remember everything he does. Every little effin’ detail.”

Mondo swallowed. “O-oh yeah? T-then w-why the hell doesn’t he--”

“Cause he panics,” Ishida cut him off, leaning in closer. “He’s so worried ‘bout stayin’ so dang proper...needin’ ta do everything just right. Can’t make a single friggin mistake…” The tone was falling from flirty to...almost frustrated. Mondo eyed him for a moment, as Ishida’s hands reached to grab his arms. “He can’t just let himself do what he wants…”

Before he realized it, Mondo was reaching out and cupped one of Ishida’s cheeks. Without missing a beat a hand settled over his and he nuzzled against it. “What do ya mean by that?” It feels like he’s talkin’ to a family member almost...and he kinda is? Sorta?

Ishida let out a small laugh. “He’s all righteous ya know? Wants ta do what’s right, and stop what’s wrong?” Mondo nodded. He could attest to that first hand. “But sometimes...doin’ what’s right isn’t always right, ya know?”

“And that’s why you come out?” Mondo asked.

Ishida nodded some. “I’ve been around fer a bit ya know?” He locked eyes with Mondo. “Just watchin’...I wanted ta break free so dang much! B-but Taka, he never lost his cool enough.”

“Until that day?”

Ishida scoffed. “Jerks deserved it. Friggin’ helped with that cruddy report too,” he admitted.

Wait he what--

Mondo’s back hit the side of the truck, as Ishida crowded his space. “Do you get it now?”  Their chests almost pressed together, a hand reaching up to cup the back of Mondo’s head. “I get ta do what Taka’s too nervous ta do. He wants this...so friggin’ much.”

The biker nodded almost numbly, and when the other leaned up and pressed his mouth to his...he kissed back. Mondo gasped as Ishida didn’t waste anytime. He wasn’t unsure like Taka-he knew what he wanted. Pressing harder, trying to deepen the kiss. A hand coming to rest on his chest, just for a moment before those fingers trailed up and down brushing over one of the biker’s nipples hidden under his shirt.

It was getting to be almost too much-but fuuuck it felt good. Mondo pressed back a bit harder, and Ishida moaned a bit. Mondo’s hand slammed against the truck’s side  and--

“Wassat noise?” a sleepy voice asked, causing the two to freeze.

Mondo’s eyes darted over to the cab as Ishi--oh his hair’s back to black so it’s Taka…

Taka pulled back and looked to the truck’s cab. Komaru was peeking out of the back window, albeit half asleep and rubbing one of her eyes. “I heard a thump,” she yawned.

Mondo blushed, he didn’t know he slammed his hand that hard against the truck.

“I-i-it wasn’t nothing!” Taka replied, voice high and tight. “Y-you can go b-back to sleep K-Komaru-chan!”

Instead of further asking she nodded and fell back down. They could hear a muffled complaint for Touko, but it didn’t go any further.

Mondo didn’t care what the Ultimate Writer said...they were involv--he heard a shuddering breath and looked to Taka. He could see tears forming a bit, and it was as if he was refusing to meet the biker’s gaze.

Well shit...this, might end up being a bit more than he first thought. But then again, if it was for Taka, then he’d push through anything for him.

“I-I’m...I’m sorry. I can watch on the other--” Taka began and tried to move away from Mondo, but the biker grabbed him.

“We talked fer a bit, and...well…”

“I-I--then why were you--”

Mondo blushed a bit and sighed. “ ‘Cause he’s still you? I mean...he said that at least. Doin’ things you wanna, but you being so hard ass all da goddamn time ya can’t.”

He watched as Taka’s face flushed a bright red. “H-he...d-didn’t have to put it...like that.”

 


End file.
